Rainbow Days
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Hari-hari penuh warna, seperti pelangi. Setiap harinya pasti ada kesedihan. Tapi kau tahu artinya? Dibalik kesedihan itu ada kebahagiaan yang menunggu. Dan juga sebaliknya. Sebenarnya sebuah kebahagiaan menyembunyikan kesedihan didalamnya. Seperti pelangi. Mereka ada setelah datangnya hujan. Takkan ada kebahagiaan jika tak diawali oleh kesedihan.
1. chapter 1 & 2

**RAINBOW DAYS**

_**"Hari-hari penuh warna, seperti pelangi.**_

_**Setiap harinya pasti ada kesedihan. Tapi kau tahu artinya? Dibalik kesedihan itu ada kebahagiaan yang menunggu. Dan juga sebaliknya. Sebenarnya sebuah kebahagiaan menyembunyikan kesedihan didalamnya. **_

_**Seperti pelangi. Mereka ada setelah datangnya hujan. Takkan ada kebahagiaan jika tak diawali oleh kesedihan.**_

_**Didunia tanpa kesedihan, jembatan pelangi tidak akan muncul."**_

**Chapter 1**

Levi membuka matanya yang semalaman terpejam. Seperti biasa pria dengan tinggi tidak lebih dari 160 cm itu bangun lebih awal. Sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab dirumah tentu saja ia harus melakukan pekerjaan seorang ibu dan ayah secara bersamaan. Mengingat dirinya memiliki seorang adik yang harus ia rawat membuatnya harus bekerja lebih keras.

Bukan merupakan sebuah keinginan hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya di sebuah apartemen mewah. Bukan kemauannya pula kehilangan kedua orang tuanya secepat ini, disaat adiknya masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua. Disamping ia harus berperan sebagai kakak yang layak bagi adiknya, Levi juga harus menjadi sosok ibu yang mengurusnya dan memasak untuk makan mereka berdua juga harus menjadi sosok ayah yang bekerja keras membanting tulang untuk menunjang kehidupan mereka.

Levi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Melangkah menuju kamar adiknya, Eren. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah adiknya sudah bangun atau belum. Tapi ini memang terlalu pagi jika saja adiknya itu sudah bangun. Dan ternyata Eren memang belum menandakan tanda-tanda terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Melihat itu, Levi kembali menutup pintu kamar Eren dan memutuskan mulai melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

Miris memang. Seorang pria berusia 20 tahun harus mengurus adik satu-satunya yang masih berusia 7 tahun. Disaat pria sepertinya memiliki kehidupan pribadi yang menentukan masa depannya.

Sebenarnya ia belum terbiasa melakukan peran sebagai ayah dan ibu secara bersamaan. Itu karena baru setahun lalu ayahnya meninggal. Ayahnya adalah seorang wakil direktur di sebuah perusahaan mobil terkemuka. Hari itu beliau menjadi orang pertama yang mencoba mobil keluaran terbaru perusahaannya. Tapi karena ternyata mobil itu memiliki sedikit kelalaian dalam pengerjaan, beliau tak bisa menggunakan rem mobil itu. Dan kecelakaanpun terjadi. Mobilnya bahkan sampai meledak. Dengan itu sudah dapat dipastikan nyawanya tak lagi ada dalam tubuhnya.

Kejadian kecelakaan itu membuat Levi memiliki sedikit trauma saat mengendarai mobil. Sehingga ia lebih menyukai menaiki kendaraan umum jika keadaannya tidak mendesak.

Mata sipit Levi selalu menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan orang yang mudah diajak berbicara, terlebih jika mata itu mulai mengeluarkan aura kelam membunuh jika ia merasa tak senang pada seseorang. Pria miskin ekspresi itu kini tengah berkutat dengan komputer dihadapannya. Niatnya untuk membereskan rumah ia urungkan karena rumahnya ini sama sekali tidak berantakan. Sebagai orang yang gila kebersihan, rumahnya ini sangat jauh dari kata kotor dan berantakan. Bahkan mungkin debu-debu malas untuk menjatuhkan diri diatas benda-benda yang ada dalam rumah itu.

Diusianya yang masih terbilang muda, Levi sudah menjadi seorang guru. Ya meski sebenarnya ia baru bekerja beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Pekerjaannya sebagai guru disalah satu sekolah menengah atas baru-baru ini sudah memikat para murid disana. Selain karena cara mengajarnya yang cukup _killer_, tak jarang juga ia mendapatkan surat cinta dari para siswi. Levi guru yang populer juga.

Dikomputernya itu kini ia tengah mengetikkan sebuah laporan. Pekerjaan sebagai guru memang tidak mudah, ditambah semua urusan hidupnya itu.

Jemarinya menari lincah diatas _keyboard_ sampai sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya, suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"_Nii-chan_.."

Levi menoleh kearah asalnya suara dan melihat sosok Eren berdiri diambang pintu sambil menggosok matanya yang baru terbuka.

"_Nande_?" balasnya datar.

Eren kecil melangkah masuk ke kamar kakaknya kemudian duduk disamping kakaknya itu. Dengan mata yang masih terlihat mengantuk ia melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan kakaknya.

"Kenapa _nii-chan _sudah bekerja pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Eren polos.

Levi diam sejenak. Merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Eren yang jarang sekali ia tanyakan. Biasanya anak itu tidak pernah mau membicarakan pekerjaan kakaknya, ia lebih suka membuat kakaknya sebal.

"Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu.."

Hening. Baiklah, hubungan mereka sebagai kakak-adik memang cukup dekat namun sepertinya masih ada beberapa hal yang tidak dimengerti satu sama lain. Itu membuat sedikit jarak antara mereka.

Detik waktu sepertinya berjalan lebih cepat hari ini, itu yang dirasakan Levi saat ini.

"Hari ini kau sekolah kan? Mandilah, nanti _nii-san_ antar."

Tanpa banyak bicara Eren langsung menuruti apa yang dikatakan sang kakak.

Dia tampak aneh hari ini, batin Levi. Tapi ia tak banyak ambil pusing. Mungkin ia hanya kurang tidur.

Setelah memastikan Eren masuk ke kamar mandi, Levi melanjutkan apa yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Sudah berkali-kali Eren gagal menalikan tali sepatunya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak lupa dengan cara menalikan tali sepatu. Namun entah mengapa dirinya seolah tidak fokus dan berkali-kali gagal dalam menalikan tali itu.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Eren, Levi langsung mengambil alih pekerjaan itu. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Eren untuk menalikan tali sepatunya. Adiknya itu pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai tak bisa melakukan hal mudah seperti menalikan tali sepatu dengan benar.

Setelah kedua sepatu itu sudah ditali dengan benar, Levi memandang heran eajah Eren yang tampak lesu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Eren tak menjawab. Ia hanya sesekali memainkan tali sepatu dikakinya. Levi mencoba untuk mengerti. Mungkin ini bukan saatnya ia akan mengatakan apa yang mengganjal hatinya.

"_Souka_. Ayo kita berangkat."

Rivalle bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Eren agar mengikutinya.

Perjalanan mereka pagi ini sangat hening. Eren yang biasanya selalu berbicara tak henti kini terlihat murung. Sesekali Levi melirik pada adiknya itu. Memastikan apakah ia tidak sakit atau semacamnya.

"Sudah sampai. Jadikan harimu menyenangkan. Nanti _nii-chan_ menjemputmu lagi dijam seperti biasa."

Eren mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian berlalu pergi menuju area sekolah.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu.." guman Levi.

"Apa kalian mengerti?" tanya seorang guru pendek yang baru saja menjelaskan sebuah materi.

Tak ada yang menyahut, hanya anggukkan kecil yang diberikan para siswanya. Mungkin mereka takut salah bicara dan akhirnya menjadi korban serangan kapur mematikan dari sang guru pemilik surai hitam itu. Mengerikan bukan?

"Jika kalian sudah mengerti, saya akhiri pertemuan hari ini. Jangan lupa dengan kegiatan kunjungan ke museum besok lusa."

"Baik _sensei_!" seru mereka serempak.

Ya sebenarnya Levi juga menjadi wali kelas kelas ini menggantikan guru yang dulu karena sudah pensiun. Dan sepertinya tak butuh banyak waktu untuk membuat para muridnya nyaman dengan sosok guru pengganti itu meski tak ada kata main-main jika berhadapan dengan Levi.

Para murid mulai membereskan buku-buku mereka kedalam tas. Pergelutan mereka disekolah hari ini memang sudah berakhir, ditutup dengan perginya Rivaillle dari ruang kelas. Mereka sudah bisa bernapas lega.

Disamping itu, Levi yang baru saja melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kelas mulai berjalan sedikit cepat. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang tergelang manis di tangan kirinya. Wajah datar itu kini terlihat sedikit berekspresi. Ekspresi.. cemas?

Setelah ia sampai diruang guru dan mengambil mantel hitamnya, Levi langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruang guru atau mungkin meninggalkan sekolah. Ia harus menjemput Eren. Untung saja hari ini ia membawa mobil karena jika tidak, mungkin ia akan sangat terlambat menjemput adiknya. Ini sudah lebih 20 menit dari seharusnya. Mungkin agak aneh kalau jam pulang anak kelas 2 SD sama dengan jam pulang anak SMA. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Pemerintah yang baru mengganti peraturan lama. Tapi sepertinya ini tak berakibat buruk, dilihat dari bagaimana efektifnya pembelajaran mereka. Tidak terlalu buru-buru dalam memberikan materi.

Levi menancap gas mobilnya cukup cepat, tidak peduli banyak mobil yang berlalu-lalang juga disekitarnya. Kekhawatirannya pada Eren membuatnya sangat bersikap _protective_. Eren tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah tanpa seijinnya. Orang yang berteman dengan Eren juga harus Levi ketahui terlebih dahulu. Minimal Levi tahu nama dan wajahnya, dengan begitu ia akan mudah mencari orang-orang itu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Eren.

Tidak membutuhkan banyak watku untuk sampai di sekolah Eren. Dengan cepat Levi turun dari mobil hitam mengkilatnya dan mencari sosok Eren. Biasanya Eren akan menunggu di depan gerbang tapi sepertinya hari ini berbeda. Levi tidak menemukan adiknya didepan gerbang. Apa ia terlalu lama datang sehingga membuat Eren bosan dan pergi entah kemana? _Baiklah, hentikan pikiran bodoh itu Levi _batinnya.

Meski wajahnya masih tetap sama, datar seperti biasa. Namun sorot matanya tetap menunjukkan sebuah kecemasan. Pria tak jangkung itu melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah, siapa tahu bocah itu ada dalam.

Mata sipit Levi tak henti menyusuri setiap sudut lapangan sekolah itu, lapangan yang cukup luas untuk sekedar sekolah dasar. Beberapa detik setelah ia melangkah dan melirik kesana kemari, sosok yang dicari akhirnya ditemukan. Eren tengah duduk termangu disebuah tangga yang memisahkan lapangan depan gerbang dengan lapangan olahraga.

Terlukis sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah datar itu. Akhirnya, si tuan tanpa ekspresi ini memberi sebuah kehangatan diwajahnya meski hanya sekejap.

Levi menghampiri Eren yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan kakaknya itu karena ia masih menundukkan kepalanya menghadap tanah sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah itu dengan sebuah ranting kecil.

"Eren!"

Sang pemilik nama itu mendongak pada orang dihadapannya. Tapi mata _emerald_ itu perlahan-lahan terlihat sayu melihat kehadiran kakaknya. Akhirnya ia menunduk lagi.

Merasa heran dengan kelakuan adiknya, Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini? Bajumu nanti kotor karena debu. Ayo berdiri, kita pulang."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Yang diajak bicara hanya semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Malah sekarang yang terdengar hanya sebuah isakan kecil.

"Eren?"

Baiklah, bocah _emerald_ itu menangis. Karenanya?

Levi berjongkok dihadapan Eren, berusaha melihat wajah adiknya yang tengah menangis itu. Berkali-kali Eren memalingkan wajahnya dan berkali-kali pula Levi mencoba melihat wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya Levi memaksa adiknya itu untuk mendongak, menatapnya.

"_Doushite_?"

Hanya terdengar isakan dari mulut Eren kecil. Pikiran bocah memang tak bisa dibaca orang dewasa.

Levi menyerah. Mungkin Eren sedang tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Levi memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku mantel miliknya kemudian membersihkan air mata yang tergenang dikedua pipi bocah dihadapannya ini. Ia juga menarik tangan Eren agar berdiri, supaya ia bisa menepuk debu yang menempel dicelana bagian belakang adiknya. Setelah itu tentu saja Levi mengelap kedua tangannya dengan sapu tangan yang lain. Entah berapa sapu tangan yang ia miliki itu, dasar _clean freak_.

"Kakak sudah menanyakannya padamu, 'ada apa dengnmu?'. Kakak tinggal mendengar jawabannya. Sekarang kita pulang."

Tanpa mau mendengar repot menunggu tanggapan Eren, Levi langsung membawa adiknya menuju mobil. Pulang ke rumah adalah tujuannya.

"_Nii-chan_.." bisik Eren sambil meremas ujung mantel yang digunakkan Levi. Suaranya sangat kecil sampai Levi hampir tidak menangkap suara itu. Untunglah disana cukup sepi sehingga indra pendengaran Levi bekerja dengan baik.

Levi berbalik arah pandangnya menghadap Eren, memberi tatapan 'ada-apa' padanya.

"Aku.. takut.."

Mereka masih terus berjalan. Levi sama sekali tak merespon apapun setelah Eren mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut nanti, dirumah, disaat Eren sudah bersih dari kuman-kuman dan berhenti menangis.

Eren duduk dengan diatas kursi sofa di ruang tengah. Ia menunggu kakaknya selesai mandi untuk membicarakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Mata _emerald_-nya tak henti terlihat gelisah. Ia sedikit takut menanyakan hal ini pada kakaknya. Ia takut mendapat bentakan atau makian darinya, meski sebenarnya ia tak pernah mendapat bentakan atau makian dari kakaknya.

Klek

Suara pintu terbuka. Levi yang baru selesai mandi menghampiri Eren. Pria itu masih mengelap-elap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang menyampai dipundaknya.

Levi duduk dikursi, tepat dihadapan Eren. Memberi isyarat agar Eren memulai apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"_E-etto.. Nii-chan_.. Apa aku membebanimu?"

Sedetik kemudian Levi tersedak kopi hitam yang baru saja masuk ke kerongkongannya. Bicara apa bocah ini?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Eren sama sekali tak menatap mata sang kakak, reaksinya sama dengan apa yang dibayangkan Eren sebelumnya.

"Aku merasa.. menjadi beban bagi _nii-chan_.. Aku tahu ayah baru pergi setahun lalu, tapi _nii-chan_ tahu sendiri kan kalau aku selalu diurus oleh _nii-chan. _Ayah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Semakin hari, aku semakin merasa mengganggu kehidupan _nii-chan.._"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku.. selalu merepotkan _nii-chan_. Aku tahu saat _nii-chan_ menyuruhku tidur tepat waktu, _nii-chan_ sendiri tidur sangat telat karena mengurus ini itu.."

"Hanya karena itu?"

Eren terdiam. Kenapa reaksi kakaknya itu begitu datar sedatar lintasan pesawat terbang?

"Kalau begitu, kakak akan memasak makan malam dulu."

Levi beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan menuju dapur sampai suara Eren menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Nii-chan_!"

Levi menoleh, datar.

"_Nii-chan _belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Eren menatap iris kelabu kakaknya. Levi menghembuskan napas berat. Pertanyaan konyol yang tidak seharusnya dilontarkan bocah seperti Eren kenapa harus ia jawab? Mata sipit itu menangkap wajah penuh harap akan jawaban darinya, sebelum akhirnya ia mengalah dan menjawab pertanyaan kompleks itu.

"Jika kau menjadi bebanku, mana mungkin kau masih hidup sampai detik ini. Mana mungkin aku rela melakukan berbagai hal untuk bebanku, berhentilan berpikiran bodoh seperti itu Eren."

Terlihat sebuah ekspresi terkejut pada wajah Eren. Bayangannya salah besar ternyata.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kau tidak membebaniku, Eren."

Hening. Levi kembali melanjutkan langkahnnya menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Sedangkan Eren? Ah entahlah.. Mungkin dia lega sekaligus senang karena ternyata ia sama sekali tidak membebaninya. Ia memang berpikir bodoh saat menduga hal itu. Sebarusnya ia percaya bahwa kasih sayang kakaknya sama sekali bukan beban. Bahwa kakaknya itu melakukan berbagai hal untuknya karena ia menyayangi Eren.

Eren yang lega langsung menyusul kakaknya ke dapur, melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya itu.

"Duduklah." ucap Levi saat menyadari Eren berada disampingnya, memerhatikannya dengan antusias.

Eren menuruti perintah Levi. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan yang memang nenyatu dengan dapur itu. Darisana, ia tiba-tiba mengingat masa lalunya dulu. Mungkin saat usia 3 tahun.

_Flashback_

_"Nii-chan nii-chan!" panggil Eren kecil pada kakak disampingnya yang tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal dihadapannya._

_Levi menoleh sebentar lalu kembali membaca buku tebal itu sambil sesekali menggoreskan tinta hitam penanya diatas buku tulis._

_"Nande?" jawabnya santai._

_"Nii-chan sedang apa?"_

_"Mengerjakan PR."_

_"Hm? Nani? Apa itu PR?"_

_Benar-benar. Kenapa Eren kecil bertanya seperti itu dengan puppy eyes miliknya? Ini sangat mengganggu konsentrasi Levi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi menggemaskan adiknya itu. Adiknya ini sangat.. kawaii._

_"Nii-chan?" Eren kecil menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya, masih dengan puppy eyes itu._

_"Eren, PR itu adalah tugas dari sekolah yang dikerjakan di rumah. Bisakah Eren tidak mengganggu nii-chan untuk sebentar saja, hm?"_

_Tampak ekspresi kecewa di wajah Eren. Dan itu malah menambah berkali-kali lipat aura kawaii yang ia miliki._

_"Tapi Eren ingin bermain dengan nii-chan.."_

_Jger!_

_Ah.. Petir seperti menyambar kesabaran Levi. Tidak, apapun boleh asal bukan membuat adiknya yang kawaii ini kecewa. Sudah jadi rahasia bahwa Levi, dibalik topeng stoic-nya, menyimpan sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri saat mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan. Adik laki-laki. Ya, Levi sangat menginginkan hal itu dan saat ini, saat dia sudah mendapatkannya, ia sangat sangat sangat ingin menyenangkan hal yang ia inginkan itu._

_Runtuhlah sudah topeng stoic-nya. Levi menutup buku pelajarannya. Pria 16 tahun itu kemudian tersenyum hangat pada adiknya sebelum melakukan hal macam-macam padanya. Kegemasannya pada Eren sudah membuatnya menjadi kakak yang.. emm, apa ya? Sangat menyayangi adiknya._

"Kenapa kau malah bengong? Makanan sudah siap."

Eren celingukan mendengar suara Levi. Kenangannya tadi baru mengingatkan Eren bahwa, kakaknya itu sangat menyayanginya. Mungkin itu sudah cukup.

"Ah, _gomen-nasai_.." ucap Eren sedikit sumringan.

"Sepertinya Eren sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa.." guman Levi seraya menaruh semangkuk nasi dihadapan Eren.

Eren cengengesan mendengar oernyataan kakaknya. Ya, Eren memang sudah kembali menjadi Eren yang biasa.

"_Nii-chan_! Sesudah ini kita bermain game ya!"

"Kau harusnya mengerjakan PR-mu."

"Tidak ada PR hari ini, jadi.. Ya? Ya? Kita bermain game ya?"

"Hm, baiklah."

Bocah yang aneh. Tadi siang ia menangis ketakutan sekarang dia kegirangan karena akan bermain game dengan kakaknya. Mungkin, atau memang kenyataan, Levi lebih sering tersenyum dirumahnya. Ya, karena ada keluarganya disana.

**Chapter 2**

"_Nii-chan_! Kenapa air panasnya tidak menyala?" teriak Eren dari kamar mandi.

Levi, pria kurang tinggi yang sibuk memanggang sosis dan roti untuk sarapan itu langsung menghela napas. Pagi-pagi sudah berisik.

"_Nii-chan_!"

"Kh, _urusai_! Kenapa kau tidak memakai air dingin saja?" teriak Levi yang masih melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Ini kan dingin _nii-chan_!"

Levi memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Kesal sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Anak itu manja sekali, batinnya.

"_Nii_-"

"Cepat mandi atau aku yang akan memandikanmu, Eren."

Siing..

Suara Eren seketika lenyap bagai ditelan bumi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara air yang berjatuhkan ke lantai, ya suara orang mandi. Mendengar itu Levi langsung menyeringai. Mungkin Eren tahu bagaimana cara ia memandikan seseorang, apalagi dengan air dingin itu.

Itu adalah mimpi buruk saat beberapa bulan lalu Eren membawa kucing liar pulang bersamanya. Namanya juga kucing liar, pasti hewan berbulu itu kotor. Hal itu pastinya membuat pria gila kebersihan yang berstatus sebagai kakak Eren itu merasa tidak suka. Langsung saja kucing itu dibawa kekamar mandi untuk dimandikan. Tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana cara Levi memandikan kucing itu, yang jelas hal itu berhasil membuat Eren syok. Sehari setelah kejadian itu, kucing yang Eren bawa menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin kabur setelah merasakan bagaimana dimandikan oleh si topeng _stoic_.

Beberapa menit kemudian Eren keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk dikepalanya. Bergegas ia masuk ke kamarnya tanpa berani menatap sang kakak.

"Eren, sarapanlah."

"Baik."

Dia jadi anak baik haari ini. Levi yang sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan. Seperti biasa ia menikmati secangkir kopi pahit kesukaannya. Entah mengapa cairan hitam berkafein itu selalu membuatnya tenang.

Tak lama Eren keluar dari kamarnya, bocah itu sudah siap dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya. Tapi tentu saja ia pergi ke ruang makan dulu untuk sarapan. Sambil terus mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya, sesekali Eren melirik kakaknya yang tengah membaca koran pagi ini. Merasa diperhatikan, Levi pun berkomentar.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"_I-iie._."

Levi berhenti membaca korannya, kini ia menyeruput kembali kopi hitam itu. Setelah cairan hitam itu melewati kerongkongannya, Levi memandang adiknya hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Besok kau pulang lebih awal kan?"

"Iya."

"Ajaklah Armin dan gadis Arkceman itu kesini."

"Hm? _Nande_?"

"Besok kakak harus membimbing para murid berkunjung ke museum, mungkin pulangnya terlambat jadi tidak bisa menjemputmu."

Eren berhenti mengunyah beberapa detik. Kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Pastikan setelah pulang sekolah kau langsung ke rumah bersama Armin dan gadis Arkceman itu, bermainlah disini."

"Mm, bagaimana kalau aku tidak langsung pulang tapi aku bermain diluar?"

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Bahkan saat kakaknya tak ada di rumahpun ia tak bisa melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Kakaknya ini terlalu baik atau kelewatan _protective_?

"Kau bisa melakukan apa yang kakak katakan tadi kan, Eren?" tanya Levi sedikit ragu.

Eren menangguk. Mulutnya sedang penuh jadi tidak bisa berkomentar banyak.

"Baiklah.. Semoga harimu menyenangkan besok."

Satu gigitan terakhir roti Eren mengakhiri sarapannya, juga perbincangan paginya bersama kakaknya.

"Ayo berangkat, _nii-san_!"

Ting tong

Bel tanda istirahat terdengar di seluruh ruangan kelas. Bunyi itu membuat semua anak keluar ruangan mencari jatah makannya. Beberapa sisiwa yang membawa bekal sendiri memutuskan untuk tetap dikelas, menikmati makan siangnya bersama teman-temannya.

Eren menghampiri bangku teman karibnya, Mikasa dan Armin. Seperti biasa mereka akan makan bersama. 3 bocah itu memang sudah berteman dari dulu, sedari TK mungkin.

Mereka mulai membuka bekal masing-masing. Mikasa membawa bento buatan ibunya, Armin membawa roti isi, dan Eren? Ia membawa bento yang dibuatkan kakaknya.

"Woaa! Eren! Bekalmu sangat cantik!" seru Armin.

Eren hanya senyum-senyum mendengar ketakjuban temannya itu. Dia terlihat, sangat bangga.

"Apa kakakmu yang membuatnya?" tanya Armin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Iya! Dia hebat kan?"

"Cih," Mikasa mendecih.

Gadis bermata tajam itu memang terlihat sangat tidak menyukai Levi. Alasannya pria pendek itu tidak cocok menjadi kakak Eren yang baik hati. Padahal aura Mikasa dan Levi sama-sama mematikan, tidak bersahabat.

Eren memandang Mikasa yang terlihat sebal. Ia mencoba untuk mengerti ketidaksukaan Mikasa pada kakaknya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengerti.

"_Nee_, pulang sekolah nanti bermain di rumahku ya?"

Armin dan Mikasa sontak melirik satu sama lain, jarang sekali mereka bisa bermain di rumah Eren.

"Eh? Kau yakin Eren? Tidak akan dimarahi oleh kakakmu?"

Eren menggeleng sambil tersenyum cerah, mata _emerald_-nya sangat berbinar penuh harap.

"Aku ingin sekali tapi hari ini aku harus pergi les piano. Kalau tidak pergi, ibuku pasti marah. Mungkin aku bisa main setelah les. Kurasa jam 4 aku pulang." Armin berusaha tersenyum hangat meski ia sebenarnya ingin menerima ajakan Eren.

Eren mulai menurunkan sudut bibirnya yang sempat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tampak raut kekecewaan disana. Ia menoleh kearah Mikasa, berharap gadis itu tidak menolak ajakannya seperti Armin.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menemanimu bermain. Aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku untuk menemaninya belanja keperluan dapur. Jadi aku langsung dijemput oleh ibuku sepulang sekolah nanti. Maaf Eren.."

Gagal sudah rencana Eren untuk bermain bersama mereka dirumahnya. Bocah _brunette_ itu tampak sangat kecewa meski ada sebuah senyuman di wajah polosnya.

"Tak apa. Mungkin lain kali ya.." balasnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Matahari yang sempat merajai bumi tepat diatas ubun-ubun beberapa jam lalu sudah berpindah arah. Levi bersama para siswanya baru saja turun dari bus yang mereka tumpangi. Sejak tadi pagi mereka sudah berkeliling museum.

Semuanya turun dengan tertib didepan sekolah. Sesudah ini mereka akan bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Semuanya! Berkumpul dulu disini!" teriak si ketua kelas.

"Silakan, _sensei_." ia mempersilahkan Levi untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kurasa kalian sudah mengerti tentang tugas yang tadi diberikan saat berkeliling museum. Kuharap 2 hari setelah hari ini laporan kegiatan kalian sudah ada di mejaku. Kalian paham?"

"Paham, _sensei_!"

"Baiklah, silakan pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan beristirahatlah."

"_Hai_, _sensei_!"

Tak lama merekapun membubarkan diri. Itulah enaknya menjadi guru anak SMA. Mereka sudah tidak sulit diatur seperti anak SD. Mereka juga mudah diajak berkomunikasi dan mudah dimengerti.

Saat Levi hendak membuka pintu mobilnya yang ia simpan di tempat parkir, seorang siswi menghampirinya.

"_A-ano_.. Levi-_sensei_.."

Levi menoleh pada gadis berambut abu itu.

"_Naze_?"

Gadis dihadapannya langsung menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah lengkap dengan pita berwarna putih yang ukurannya cukup sedikit besar.

"Apa ini?"

"I-ini coklat. Kuharap _sensei_ menyukainya."

Dalam hati Levi ingin menolak pemberian gadis itu. Disamping ia memang kurang menyukai makanan manis, ia juga tidak suka membuatnya berhutang budi pada seseorang. Tapi ya apa boleh buat. Anggap saja sebagai cara untuk lebih akrab dengan muridnya, ia menerima kotak yang katanya berisi coklat itu.

"Terimakasih." ucapnya singkat. Ia tidak suka menyebarkan senyuman tanda terimakasih, sudah jadi wataknya.

Gadis bersurai abu itu langsung pamit pergi dengan malu-malu. Dasar anak SMA, batin Levi.

Baiklah, saatnya ia pulang. Mungkin coklat itu akan ia berikan pada Eren. Dan teman-teman bocah itu mungkin? Ya jika mereka masih berada dirumah.

Levi menjalankan mobilnya sambil menyalakan musik dimobilnya agar tidak terlalu sepi. Sesekali mata kelabunya melirik setiap jalan yang ia lewati, berharap ada sesuatu yang aneh di jalan itu. Tapi nihil. Yang ia lihat tak lebih dari sekedar gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi dan pepohonan yang menyediakan pasokan oksigen diperkotaan seperti ini.

Tak terasa Levi sudah berada di kawasan apartemennya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir, ia berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya di lantai 3 dari 9 lantai yang terdapat pada gedung apartemen itu.

Saat sampai dan membuka pintu rumahnya, Levi tak menemukan manusia seorangpun disana. Rumahnya kosong. Berbagai kemungkinan kini membanjiri otaknya. Hal yang seharusnya terlihat dirumahnya ini tak tampak. Apa Eren tidak bermain dengan teman-temannya?

"Eren?" panggil Levi setengah berteriak.

Tak ada jawaban dari si pemilik _brunette_ itu. Saat memeriksa keberadaan sepatu sekolah adiknya, tidak ada di rak. Ini menandakan suatu hal. Eren belum pulang dari sekolahnya.

Levi mendecih. Lagi-lagi anak itu tidak melakukan apa yang ia minta. Sore-sore seperti ini biasanya seorang bocah berada dimana? Levi mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menghubungi telepon rumah Armin. Saat menanyakan keberadaan adiknya, lagi-lagi ia harus mengeluarkan kerutan kesal dikeningnya.

"Maaf, Levi-_san_. Armin baru pulang les piano jadi ia tak bersama Eren." jelas seseorang diseberang sana, ibunya mungkin.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih ia menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sekarang menghubungi teman Eren berambut hitam itu. Dan jawaban yang ia dapat sama nihilnya.

Jadi kemana bocah _brunette_ itu? Harusnya ia berada di rumah sekarang. Dengan melupakan rasa lelah yang sempat melanda, Levi kembali keluar menuju luar untuk mencari Eren. Kali ini tidak dengan mobilnya. Siapa tahu Eren sedang bermain disekitar gedung apartemen ini.

"Eren?! Dimana kau? Eren!"

Ia berteriak berkali-kali sembari menjatuhkan pandangan ke setiap penjuru. Usahanya masih nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Eren disana. Akhirnya Levi memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah Eren, ia berharap anak itu ada disana. Untuk kali ini, Levi menaiki mobil hitamnya agar lebih cepat.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai disana. Levi langsung turun dari mobil, mencari keberadaan adiknya. Tapi sejauh mata memandang yang ia lihat hanya sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang tengah bermain sepak bola di lapangan olahraga. Levi memerhatikan setiap anak, berharap ada yang ia kenal untuk ditanyai. Dan bingo! Ia ingat bahwa dulu Eren pernah membawa seorang bocah pelontos kerumah. Kalau tidak salah namanya Connie.

Tentunya Levi menghampiri bocah pelontos yang sedang istirahat dari bermain bola itu. Langsung menuju topiknya. Melihat Levi menghampirinya, Connie mengerutkan alis. Ia merasa kenal dengan pria itu.

"Connie, apa kau melihat Eren?"

"Ah! Levi-_san_?" Connie baru ingat nama kakak temannya itu.

"Soal Eren..."

Connie tampak sedang mengingat-ingat. Dengan sabar Levi menunggu anak itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ah! Yang aku tahu sepulang sekolah tadi dia pergi bersama 2 orang pria berpakaian jas hitam dan kacamata. Aku tidak tahu itu siapa."

Baiklah. Penjelasan itu berhasil membuat Levi membelalakkan matanya. Ini pertanda tidak baik.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Maaf Levi-_san_.. Aku melihatnya sekilas karena aku sedang bermain sepak bola. Yang aku ingat hanya mereka memakai pakaian serba hitam. Ah iya! Setelah itu Eren dibawa kedalam mobil."

Saat itu juga Levi mmerasa lututnya lemas. Apa ini sebuah penculikkan? Kenapa harus adiknya yang kena? Berkali-kali ia memaki diri sendiri. Harusnya ia terus mengawasi anak itu.

"Apa kau ingat merk mobil dan nomor kendaraan yang membawa Eren?"

Meski Levi tahu menanyakan hal itu pada bocah SD adalah sia-sia, ia tetap menanyakannya. Mungkin ekspresinya datar-datar saja namun sorot matanya tidak, itu sorot mata khawatir dan.. panik?

Connie menggeleng sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak mengetahui sejauh itu. Levi menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Baiklah.. Jam berapa Eren pulang?"

"Itu.. Sekitar jam setengah 3. Dia piket dulu tadi."

"Saat itu terjadi apa disekolah sudah sepi?"

"Hmm.. Ya! Yang ada hanya klub sepak bola yang sedang bermain disini."

Levi tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Kemudian ia melirik kearah gerbang sekolah, memastikan sesuatu. Setelah dirasa sesuai dugaannya, ia kembali menghadap Connie.

"Ruang _office_ belum dikunci kan?"

"Ah, ya. Biasanya belum."

"Apa ada penjaga disana?"

"Kurasa tidak. Jam segini semua guru dan penjaga sudah pulang."

"Terimakasih Connie!"

Levi menepuk punggung Connie ringan sebelum ia berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

"Woaa.. Dia terlihat seperti aktor di film laga.." gumannya takjub.

Saat ini Levi masih mencari-cari ruang _office_. Ia harus memastikan apa yang dikatakan Connie itu benar atau tidak.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah ruangan diujug koridor lantai 3 yang bertuliskan 'keamanan'. Langsung saja Levi memasuki ruangan itu.

Didalam terdapat beberapa layar dan alat-alat elekronik lainnya yang hampir memenuhi ruangan itu. Levi yakin bahwa ruangan ini adalah ruang untuk mengawasi semua CCTV yang dipasang dibeberapa sudut sekolah.

Levi menyalakan semua layar-layar itu. Kemudian ia mencari layar yang menunjukkan kejadian di gerbang sekolah. Setelah menemukannya, ia beberapa kali mengotak-atik keyboard dihadapannya untuk melihat kejadian sebelumnya.

Layar bercahaya itu memundurkan kejadian saat ini menuju kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Levi menghentikkan proses itu saat melihat anak yang ia kenal diapit oleh 2 orang pria.

Entah mempelajari darimana, Levi dengan lihai langsung memperbesar tayangan yang ia lihat itu. Mempertajam mata untuk melihat jenis mobil dan nomor kendaraannya.

"Ferrari.. 1410.."

Ia berusaha memperjelas wajah kedua pria itu. Tapi sayangnya mereka berdua memakai topi dan kacamata hitam. Bodoh sekali jika mereka memang seorang penculik, memakai pakaian mencolok seperti itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Drrtdrrt

Ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Levi tak melihat dulu siapa yang meneleponnya, ia langsung menangkatnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar didepannya.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"_Tuan Levi._"

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak. Suara bariton yang ia tangkap dengan indra pendengarannya sangat asing.

"Siapa ini?"

"_Kau anak dari wakil direktur perusahaan Knight kan?_"

"Ya. Siapa ini?"

"_Kukuku.. Apa kau merasa kehilangan sesuatu?_"

Bingo! Penjahat itu menghubunginya sekarang. Levi berusaha tetap tenang meski tangan kirinya sudah mengepal sempurna.

"Siapa kau?"

"_Hahaha! Sepertinya kau sedang emosi.. Padahal aku ingin bernegosiasi denganmu_."

"Apa-apaan kau!"

"_Mau mendengar suara adikmu yang manis itu hm?"_

Eren, gumannya. Ini sangat rumit untuk dimengerti. Apa salahnya sampai ia harus berurusan dengan pemjahat ini.

"_Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Aku tidak tahu ada dimana!"_

_"Nah bagaimana? Merindukan adik kecilmu? Hahaha!_"

Levi tampak sangat geram. Kalau sampai mereka melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada Eren, sudah ia pastikan masib mereka akan sama dengan ikan busuk dipelelangan.

"Dimana kau?"

"_Santailah.. Rencana kami meminta uang tebusan padamu sebagai jaminan anak ini. Aku tahu kau masih memiliki uang jaminan kematian ayahmu kan? Nah, bawa uang itu kemari beserta barang berharga lain!_"

"Kau memerasku hah?"

"_Ini demi adikmu._"

"Kh, dimana kau? Aku akan kesana menghajarmu!"

"_Eits! Jika tujuanmu itu, aku akan melarikan diri membawa adikmu. Sepertinya organ dalam sedang laris saat ini._"

Levi semakin geram. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan cepat menuju luar, dengan ponsel yang masih menempel ditelinga kanannya.

"Jangan sampai aku menemukan satu luka kecilpun ditubuh anak itu. Aku akan datang sekarang membawa apa yang kau minta!"

Tempat sudah ia dapatkan. Ternyata cukup jauh mereka membawa Eren. Levi tak memedulikan seruan Connie saat ia berjalan cepat menuju mobil. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah membawa uang itu dan segera membawa Eren pulang. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menancap gas.

"Woaa... Dia keren sekali.." guman Connie melihat kepergiannya.

Hanya suara deru mobil terdengar disekitar Levi. Sudah sekitar satu jam ia berada dalam mobilnya, menuju tempat penculik itu. Langit sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. Hal itu berhasil membuat wajah panik Levi terlihat artistik.

Disamping kemudinya, Levi menyimpan sebuah koper berukuran sedang. Ya, koper itu berisi uang yang tak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Sebelum berangkat tadi, ia sempat memberitahu penculikkan ini pada polisi. Sebagai buktinya, kini beberapa mobil polisi mengikutinya dari belakang. Sebuah rencana penangkapan rahasia.

Dalam kesibukkannya mengemudikan mobil, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Panggilan dari nomor tadi.

"Kenapa?"

"_Kau sedang dijalan kan?"_

"Iya."

"_Pastikan kau datang sendiri atau adikmu akan kami bedah._"

Levi menggenggam erat kemudinya setelah menutup teleponnya. Ini berarti ia harus memberitahukannya pada pihak polisi agar jangan datang bersamaan dengannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia tidak sempat menanyakan nomor ponsel salah satu polisi yang membantunya.

Tak ada cara lain selain menghindar. Levi mempercepat laju mobilnya, beberapa kali menyalip mobil lain didepannya. Memberi jarak cukup jauh antara mobilnya dengan mobil polisi.

Toh ia sudah memberi tahu alamat si penculik pada para polisi itu. Jadi ia harus lebih dulu sampai agar bisa membawa Eren dengan selamat. Setelah itu baru ia angkat tangan, tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan polisi pada para penculik itu. Entah dupenjara atau mungkin hukum mati.

Mobilnya sudah hampir memasuki wilayah sebuah pabrik tua dipinggiran kota. Mungkin tak banyak orang yang tinggal disekitar sini karena terlihat sangat sepi. Levi turun dari mobilnya membawa koper berisi uang itu. Sebelum memasuki pabrik tua itu ia memastikan bahwa memang benar pabrik ini yang mereka maksud. Dan sepertinya ia tidak salah. Mobil ferrari hitam dengan nomor kendaraan 1410 sedang terparkir dihalaman pabrik. Itu cukup menunjukkan bahwa tempat ini memang benar.

Levi sudah siap dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi. Ia sudah siap memberikan pukulan atau tendangan pada para penculik itu jika mereka berani macam-macam pada Eren. Entah angin darimana, kehidupan tenangnya ini berubah menjadi seperti film laga.

Levi masuk kedalam, dengan koper ditangan kanannya. 2 orang berpakaian hitam langsung mengiringnya menuju tempat transaksinya berada.

"Bos kami sudah menunggu." ucap salah satu pria yang mengiringnya.

"Baguslah. Lebih cepat lebih baik." balas Levi sinis.

Pintu besi dibuka. Tampaklah seorang pria berambut _blonde_ dengan kumis lebat dibawah hidungnya tengah tersenyum menyadari kedatangannya. Sedangkan Levi tidak sudi sedikitpun melempar senyuman pada orang bejat itu. Ia melihat ada beberapa orang dibelakang pria yang sepertinya bos mereka itu. Tampak seperti sekumpulan mafia.

Tak jauh dari tempat bos mereka berdiri tampak Eren tengah duduk disana, dijaga oleh 2 orang pria bertubuh tegap. Jika dihitung ada sekitar 9 orang yang berada dalam ruangan remang-remang itu.

"_Nii-chan_!"

Levi memusatkan pandangannya pada Eren, memastikan anak itu baik-baik saja.

"Nah, kau membawa uangnya?" tanya pria _blonde_ berkumis itu.

Dengan wajah kesal ingin memukul pria dihadapannya, Levi mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Bagus. Kurasa kau tidak main-main dengan ini. Bawa uangnya kemari dan kau boleh membawa anak itu."

Levi melirik sekitar. Jika ia melawan mereka, apa ia akan menang dengan selamat? Meski cara berkelahi Levi bisa dikatakan sangat hebat tapi tetap saja jika melawan semua pria bertubuh tegap ini ia akan kewalahan, ditambah ia tidak membawa senjata apapun.

Levi mulai melangkah mendekati bos mereka sampai sebuah sirine mengagetkan mereka semua. Semua pria berpakaian hitam itu langsung panik dan memandang satu sama lain.

"Kau membawa polisi bersamamu?!" teriak pria _blonde_ berkumis geram.

Levi hanya menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman licik.

"Mana mungkin aku melepaskan penjahat sepertimu."

"Kh.. Semuanya serang dia!"

Para anak buahnya langsung mengeluarkan serangan-serangan pada Levi. Untungnya pria raven itu dengan gesit menghindari serangan-serangan itu. Ia terpaksa melepaskan koper ditangannya untuk melawan mereka.

Suara riuh perkelahian terdengar menggema disana. Beberapa anak buahnya terkapar dilantai namun kembali bangkit dan menyerang Levi lagi. Serangan itu begitu bertubi-tubi sampai membuat Levi kewalahan.

"_Nii-chan_!" teriak Eren ketakutan melihat kakaknya melawan orang yang jumlahnya tak sedikit itu.

"Eren! Pergilah!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Pergilah! Lari dari tempat ini! Cepat!"

Kedua kaki Eren bergetar. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. Yang ia tahu sekarang kakaknya dipukuli oleh orang-orang itu. Matanya terasa semakin berembun melihat hal itu.

"Eren! Cepatlah pergi!"

Dengan perasaan yang masih ketakutan, Eren berlari keluar ruangan. Untung saja tak ada yang mengejarnya.

Pria _blonde_ berkumis yang merupakan bos mereka itu semakin panik mendengar bunyi sirine mobil polisi yang dirasa semakin mendekat. Alih-alih membawa anak buahnya kabur, dia malah mengambil koper yang tadi dijatuhkan Levi. Jangan katakan dia akan kabur sendiri dengan membawa uang itu.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan pria _blonde_ itu, Levi langsung menendang koper yang tak jauh dari kakinya itu agar menjauh dari jangkauan pria _blonde_ tersebut.

Karena marah, pria _blonde_ itu mengeluarkan pistolnya yang sedari tadi tersimpan manis di saku jasnya.

"Pegangi dia!" perintahnya.

Dengan cepat anak buahnya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan bos mereka itu. 2 orang memegangi kedua tangan Levi. Kondisi Levi saat ini sudah tidak bisaa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Baju yang ia kenakan kotor dan bahka robek dibeberapa titik. Luka lebam menghiasi pipinya. Darah yang sempat keluar dari mulutnya pun masih menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

Levi mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. Matanya yang tajam menatap sinis pada objek dihadapannya.

"Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan pilihan mudah ini, tapi kau malah menantangku!"

Tak ada jawaban dari Levi. Hanya tatapannya saja yang mengisyaratkan kebencian pada pria _blonde_ itu.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Sepertinya lubang dikepalamu akan menghiburku. Tapi aku ingin melihat kau berlutut dihadapanku dulu!"

Bang!

Levi jatuh terduduk dihadapannya. Peluru itu berhasil bersarang dikaki kirinya. Napas tak beraturan itu masih ia keluarkan. Apa memang harus seperti ini yang ia rasakan demi keselamatan adiknya?

Si pria _blonde_ menginjak tubuh tak berdaya Levi. Dengan amarah yang sangat meluap-luap ia terus menginjak-injak lawannya sampai..

"Angkat tangan! Kalian sudah dikepung!"

Setelah mendengar suara itu, Levi tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi padanya. Hanya saja ia sempat mendengar suara pelatuk yang nyaring. Levi terlalu lelah untuk sadar. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Manik kelabu itu terbuka esok hatinya. Dengan pandangan pertama langit-langit berwarna putih. Ia tak tahu berada dimana sekarang. Saat ia menyadari sekelilingnya, ternyata ada Eren disamping ranjangnya. Duduk sambil menangis menatapnya.

"Eren?"

Saat mencoba untuk mengangkat kepalanya, ia menyadari rasa sakit yang ada diwajahnya. Ah, ia ingat sudah dipukuli waktu itu.

Levi akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap berbaring. Saat ia sadar ada sebuah selang infus yang membelit tangannya, ia memberi pendapat bahwa dirinya ada di rumah sakit.

Ternyata diruangan ini bukan hanya ada dirinya dan Eren tapi juga 2 orang lain. Salah satunya bernama Petra Rall, rekan kerjanya di sekolah. Dan satu orang lagi ketua kelas 12-1, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"_Nii-chan_.." ucap Eren masih terisak.

Levi memandang adiknya itu. Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja, tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku nii-chan.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah meminta maaf. Ini sudah terjadi. Yang penting kau selamat kan?"

"Ta-tapi _nii-chan_.."

"Diam dan jangan menangis."

Alih-alih menuruti perkataan kakaknya, Eren malah menangis semakin kencang setelah kepalanya mendapat usapan lembut dari Levi. Meski sekilas, terlihat sebuah senyuman kecil diwajah Levi. Mungkin ia tidak ingat ada orang lain disana. Ya, 2 orang lagi yang tengah berada disana membelalakkan mata mereka. Sebuah pemandangan langka telah mereka lihat, secara cuma-cuma.

"Ah Eren, kau sudah memakan coklat yang aku simpan diatas meja di rumah?"

"Eh?"

"Muridku memberikannya. Makanlah."

"_H-hai nii-chan_!" responnya dengan cengiran khas Eren. Ya meski air mata masih mengalir dikedua pipinya.

**Chapter 3**


	2. Chapter 3

**RAINBOW DAYS**

_**"Hari-hari penuh warna, seperti pelangi.**_

_**Setiap harinya pasti ada kesedihan. Tapi kau tahu artinya? Dibalik kesedihan itu ada kebahagiaan yang menunggu. Dan juga sebaliknya. Sebenarnya sebuah kebahagiaan menyembunyikan kesedihan didalamnya. **_

_**Seperti pelangi. Mereka ada setelah datangnya hujan. Takkan ada kebahagiaan jika tak diawali oleh kesedihan.**_

_**Didunia tanpa kesedihan, jembatan pelangi tidak akan muncul."**_

**Chapter 3**

Tahun-tahun berlalu. Tak terasa kini Eren kecil sudah menginjak 10 tahun. Tapi sayangnya dia semakin menunjukka sikap membangkang pada kakaknya, Levi. Tapi tentu saja bukan Levi namanya jika ia menyerah menghadapi Eren.

Levi sudah menjadi guru tetap ditempatnya mengajar. Kini ia terkenal dengan sebutan guru _killer_ menawan. Tak salah lagi, yang memberi julukkan itu adalah para gadis-gadis yang ia ajar. Merepotkan sekali.

Hari minggu yang cerah ini, Levi mengajak Eren pergi ke pantai. Berawal dari sebuah perbincangan kecil tentang liburan, tercetuslah ide itu.

Kini keduanya tengah berjalan menuju pantai dengan membawa beberapa barang bawaan mereka. Setelah mendapat tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk duduk, mereka meletakkan barang-barang tersebut.

"_Nii-chan_! Aku boleh pergi duluan ya?" seru Eren kegirangan.

"Hm, jangan bermain sampai ke tengah laut."

"_Wakarimashita_!"

Eren langsung berlari menuju laut, meninggalkan Levi yang masih membereskan barangnya. Sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan diri diatas kursi pantai, seseorang menghampirinya.

"Levi-_san_?"

Levi mendongak. Dan ia menemukan seorang gadis berambut caramel dihadapannya, dengan celana pendek dan baju musim panas berwarna cerah.

"Petra? Kau juga disini?"

"Iya. Aku sengaja datang sendiri untuk menjernihkan pikiran."

"Bergabunglah dengan kami."

Gadis bernama Petra itu merasa terkejut mendengar ajakan seniornya di sekolah ini. Ya, Petra juga seorang guru yang mengajar di tempat yang sama dengan Levi. Sebenarnya Petra lebih dulu berada di sekolah itu tapi ia tetap menganggap Levi sebagai seniornya.

Dengan pipi yang sedikit merona merah, Petra mendudukkan diri disamping Levi, menerima ajakan pria itu untuk bergabung.

Beberapa menit mereka terlarut dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mungkin terdapat rasa canggung disana. Sejak mereka berdua digosipkan berpacaran, Petra selalu _blushing_ tiba-tiba jika bertemu pandang dengan Levi. Ah, mungkin gadis itu memang menyukai si pria _stoic_.

"_A-ano_.. Kau datang bersama adikmu?" tanya Petra berusaha membuka perbincangan.

"Hmm."

Singkat sekali. Petra ingin sekali menangis dalam hati jika saja lawan bicaranya ini berbicara panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana Eren-_chan_ di rumah?"

Levi melirik wajah gadis bermarga Rall itu sesaat.

"Dia tambah menyebalkan."

"_S-sou desu ne_.."

Mereka terdiam lagi. Perbincangan yang sangat singkat. Dalam keheningan itu, Levi diam-diam tengah sibuk memerhatikan waja gadis disampingnya. Sedangkan yang dipandangi sepertinya tidak menyadari tatapan itu, ia malah memandang jauh ke laut.

"Pet-!"

"Levi-_san_!"

Baru saja Levi ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ucapannya sudah terpotong oleh pekikkan Petra yang terdengar sedikit gemetar.

"Bukankah.. Eren-_chan_ berambut coklat?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Levi mengikuti arah pandangan Petra ke tengah laut. Dan disana ia melihat seseorang tengah kesulitan untuk berenang. Itu..

"Eren?!"

Levi terbelalak melihat adiknya hampir tenggelam. Ia langsung berlari ke laut dan berenang menyusul Eren.

"_Nii-chan_! Kakiku kram!" teriak Eren sambil meraih-raih udara kosong dengan tangannya.

Mendengar itu Levi berenang semakin cepat menuju adiknya. Setelah ia berhasil meraih tubuh Eren, langsung saja Levi membawanya ke tepi pantai.

"Petra! Tolong bawakan handuk!"

Selama Petra membawa handuk, Levi menepuk-nepuk punggung Eren agar air laut yang sempat terminum bisa keluar lagi.

Eren tiba-tiba mendongak, menatap kakaknya lalu tersenyum cengengesan.

"Aktingku bagus kan? _Nii-chan_?"

Saat itulah kekesalan menjalar disetiap sendi yang dimiliki Levi. Bocah ini mengerjainya. Ia malas untuk memarahi atau sekedar memberi tanggapan pada bocah brunette itu. Ia hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya lengkap dengan kerutan didahinya, tanda marah.

Levi bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan Eren. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya menghiraukan keheranan Petra yang baru akan memberikan handuk untuk Eren.

"Eh? _Nii-chan!_"

Eren menghampiri kakaknya. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tidak enak ini.

"_Nii-chan, doushite_?"

Tak ada jawaban. Levi masih memasang wajah kesalnya. Ia hanya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Aah... _Nii-chan._.." bujuk Eren.

Tapi tetap saja si topeng _stoic_ itu tak bergeming. Malah tatapan sinis yang Eren dapat.

"Levi-_san_.." Petra angkat bicara, membantu Eren.

Merasa kesal karena tak ada respon dari sang kakak, Eren memutuskan untuk pergi menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh darisana.

"Eren-_chan_!" panggil Petra.

"Dia kan anak kecil, Levi-_san_."

Yang diajak bicara tak mengatakan apa-apa selain tatapan ketidakpeduliannya.

"Aku akan menyusulnya!"

Petra berlari menyusul Eren ke tempat parkir, menghiraukan reaksi apapun dari Levi yang mendecih sebal.

Eren duduk memeluk kedua kakinya yang terlipat disamping mobilnya. Dia ingat bahwa mobilnya dikunci dan kuncinya ada pada kakaknya itu. Tidak mungkin ia kembali ke tempat kakaknya dan meminra kunci mobil disaat seperti ini kan? Itu hanya akan mempermainkan harga dirinya. Bocah itu kini mengenal tentang harga diri rupanya.

Tak lama Petra menghampirinya, ikut berjongkok disamping mobil.

"Kenapa kau disini Eren-_chan_?"

Eren terdiam, merajuk.

"Berbicaralah dengan kakakmu. Mungkin itu akan memperbaiki situasi ini."

Eren masih terdiam memeluk kakinya.

"Kau harus melihat bagaimana ekspresi kakakmu saat melihatmu hampir tenggelam tadi."

Baiklah, Eren mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ia telah mempermainkan kekhawatiran sang kakak.

"Apa _nii-chan _masih marah?"

Petra memandang kearah keberadaan Levi. Dari tempat ini memang terlihat posisinya.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud marah padamu."

Eren menunduk. Tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali mendongak kearah Petra.

"Apa _nee-chan_ membawa mobil?"

"Ah? Iya. _Naze_?"

"Tolong antarkan aku pulang!"

"Ta-tapi kakakmu.."

"Kalau _nee-chan _tidak mau aku akan pulang sendiri!"

Petra menghela napas ragu. Mungkin ia hanya harus mengabulkan permintaan anak ini.

"Baiklah.."

Petra bangkit berdiri disusul Eren. Diam-diam Petra mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengirim pesan pada Levi selama mereka berjalan menuju mobilnya.

_'Levi-san, aku mengantar Eren pulang._

_Tolong jangan menunjukkan reaksi apapun_

_Petra'_

"Apa yang sedang _nee-chan _lakukan dengan ponsel itu?" Eren tampak curiga.

"Ah ini? Bukan apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Nah, masuklah."

Tatapan curiga masih menghiasi mata emerald itu seraya ia masuk kedalam mobil.

Mesin mobil menyala dan mereka berangkat, menuju tempat tujuan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal tadi Eren-_chan_?"

Eren tersenyum malu. Mungkin alasannya ini kekanakkan, tapi memang dia masih anak-anak kan? Jadi wajar saja.

"Kurasa _nii-chan _menghiraukanku tadi. Jadi aku melakukan itu agar menarik perhatiannya."

"Ah, _sou desu ne.._ Kalau kakakmu tahu pasti dia tidak akan kesal padamu."

"Tapi _nee-chan_.."

"Hm?"

"Tolong jangan katakan ini pada _nii-chan._"

"Baiklah, tidak masalah."

Eren tersenyum senang. Wanita disampingnya ini memang baik. Pantas saja kakaknya tak jarang membawa wanita itu kerumah untuk sekedar minum teh.

"_Nee_, Eren-_chan_!"

Eren menoleh. Cukup penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Petra.

"Bagaimana kakakmu dirumah?"

"_Nii_-_chan_? Hmm, dia sering sekali membersihkan rumah sampai tidak ada debu sedikitpun disana, dia juga sering memasak untukku dan membuatkan bento. Tapi hal yang paling sering ia lakukan dirumah adalah menanyai aktivitasku. Kurasa _nii-chan _agak aneh dengan semua kebiasaannya itu, bagaimana menurut _nee-chan_?"

"Justru itulah yang menjadikannya menarik kan? Dia tampak seperti pria yang bertanggung jawab dan perhatian."

Eren memerhatikan perubahan ekspresi Petra. Terlihat melembut dan entah mengapa ada warna kemerahan dipipinya. Dengan nada polosnya Eren menanyakan hal yang berhasil membuat Petra terkejut setengah mati.

"Apa _nee-chan _menyukai _nii-chan?_"

Rona merah semakin jelas terlihat tatkala Petra dengan gugup mengomentari pertanyaan Eren.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Eren-_chan_? A-ahaha.."

Dengan sendirinya Eren langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa Petra memang menyukai Levi.

"K-kita sudah sampai, Eren-_chan_."

Eren tersenyum-senyum aneh melihat gelagat Petra. Ia turun dari mobil diiringi Petra.

"Apa kau mau ditemani?"

"Tidak usah _nee-chan. Arigatou_!"

"Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku." ucapnya sambil memberikan kartu nama yang terdapat nomor ponsel disana.

"_Ja, mata ne_!"

Petra berlalu dengan mobilnya. Meski wajah wanita itu sudah terlihat tenang lagi, namun rona merah diwajahnya masih bisa dilihat Eren. Apa ini kabar baik ataukah kabar buruk baginya? Entahlah.

Jam 3 sore Levi baru pulang dari pantai. Ia sedang malas berbicara pada adiknya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya memang bersikap kekanakkan atau bahkan egois. Tapi salah siapa telah mempermainkan kekhawatiran yang sempat melandanya saat melihat Eren hampir tenggelam bahkan hanyut. Kenapa bocah itu melakukan hal berbahaya hanya untuk menjaili kakaknya? Nekad sekali.

Levi tak banyak bicara sesampainya dirumah. Ia tahu pasti Eren mengurung diri di jamar seperti biasa. Jadi Levi tidak usah mencari-cari keberadaannya apalagi sampai berteriak-teriak.

Levi lebih memutuskan untuk langsung membersihkan dirinya, menyiapkan makan dan berakhir dengan mengistirahatkan diri didepan tv.

Tak ada acara menarik disana. Tapi apa boleh buat? Tak ada yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ditambah lagi kepalanya sedikit pening. Sebelum pergi ke pantai, ia memang sempat bersin-bersin dan pusing. Dan hasilnya? Ia sangat berat untuk sekedar diangkat. Tapi ia tidak boleh terus seperti ini, Eren harus makan.

"Eren! Makanlah dulu!" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

"Baik!"

Saat Eren keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi makan, Levi memutuskan untuk istirahat di kamarnya. Disamping itu, ia memang masih kesal pada Eren.

Melihat kakaknya langsung pergi ke kamar saat ia keluar, Eren semakin merasa bersalah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Makanan yang masuk ke kerongkongannya bagaikan hambar tanpa rasa.

Hanya separuh dari makanannya yang Eren makan. Eren menghampiri kamar Levi. Ia sedikit ragu untuk berbicara dengannya. Tapi jika kondisinya dibiarkan seperti ini lama kelamaan akan semakin memburuk.

Dengan ragu Eren mengetuk pintu dihadapannya.

"_Nii-chan_?"

Tak ada balasan dari dalam. Meski Levi mendengar suara Eren yang memanggilnya tapi ia tetap berbaring diranjang. Paling-paling anak itu hanya akan mengerjainya lagi.

"_Nii-chan_, keluarlah."

Baiklah ia menyerah. Dengan kepala yang masih berat, Levi bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Menatap Eren dengan tatapan 'ada-apa'.

"_Gomen nasai nii-chan_.."

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. Ternyata bocah ini akan meminta maaf.

"Apa?"

"Soal tadi.. di pantai.. Aku sadar kalau itu keterlaluan."

"Bagus kalau kau sadar."

Ternyata benar bahwa sang kakak kesal karena hal itu. Eren menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan mata zamrudnya dipenuhi air yang siap jauh.

Levi mengembuskan napas berat. Kenapa bocah ini sampai menangis? Membuat gemas saja.

"Kau laki-laki, jangan mudah menangis seperti itu!"

"_G-gomen nasai.. _Hiks.."

"Aku tidak perlu memelukmu untuk membuatmu tenang kan?"

Pertanyaan bodoh Levi malah membuatnya mendapat serangan pelukan dari adiknya itu. Ia menghembuskan napas lagi sebelum menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Eren.

Eren yang masih terisak mulai merasakan suhu panas yang menjalar ditubuh kakaknya.

"_Nii-chan,_ tubuhmu panas!" ucapnya.

"Hm."

"_Nii-chan _harus istirahat!"

"Saat kau mengetuk pintu, aku sedang istirahat bodoh."

Eren tersenyum cengengesan. Ia kemudian menarik kakaknya untuk berbaring lagi. Tindakan yang manis.

"Semoga cepat sembuh _nii-chan_!"

Pagi hari Eren dibangunkan oleh suara alarm dikamarnya. Dengan mata yang masih terlihat mengantuk, Eren berjalan keluar kamar. Tapi suasana yang ia dapatkan tidak seperti biasanya.

Pemandangan pertama yang selalu ia dapatkan setiap pagi tak lain adalah punggung kakaknya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi kini ia tak melihat pemandangan itu.

Kaki kecil itu akhirnya berhenti didepan kamar Levi. Mungkin ada di dalam, pikirnya dalam hati. Eren membuka pintu perlahan. Dan yang ia dapati di dalam tak lain dari seorang Levi masih berbaring diranjangnya, lengkap dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada.

"Nii-chan? Kenapa belum bangun?"

Mendengar suara Eren didekatnya, perlahan Levi membuka kedua manik matanya. Berbicara dengan sangat lemah.

"Ah, Eren. Aku tidak kuat untuk bangun. Bisakah kau membuat sarapan sendiri?"

"Ha? Hm, baiklah."

Eren sempat menyentuh kening sang kakak dengan punggung tangannya, meniru apa yang selalu kakaknya lakukan jika dirinya sakit. Memang panas, itu yang Eren rasakan.

"Eren bisakah kau menghubungi Petra bahwa aku tidak bisa pergi mengajar hari ini. Kau bisa melakukannya kan, Eren?"

"Hm tentu!"

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi Eren langsung pergi menelepon Petra seperti yang diminta sang kakak, baru setelah itu ia menuju dapur. Sekedar untuk membuat roti panggang dengan selai kacang menuangkan susu kedalam gelas.

Pagi ini sangat berbeda baginya. Biasanya ia sarapan ditemani Levi. Untuk pertama kalinya pria dengan status sebagai kakaknya itu jatuh sakit sampai tidak bisa bangun dari kasurnya. Tapi lambat laun Eren memang harus terbiasa sarapan sendiri. Tidak selamanya ia akan diawasi dan tinggal dengan kakaknya. Bagaimana jika suatu saat Levi menikah? Itu berarti Eren harus siap tinggal sendiri. Lagipula umur 10 tahun sudah cukup untuk berpikir hal-hal yang logis. Tapi entah itu berlaku untuk Eren atau tidak. Bocah itu masih terlihat lugu atau mungkin.. ingusan.

Siang harinya Eren pulang ke rumah. Saat pertama memasuki rumahnya, ia tidak merasakan tanda-tanda perubahan sejak tadi pagi ia meninggalkan rumah untuk sekolah. Itu artinya Levi masih berada dikamarnya, tertidur.

Eren tak banyak memikirkan hal lain selain ia harus cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas bahwa ada sedikit luka lebam dipipi Eren. Kalau boleh jujur, tadi sepulang sekolah Eren berkelahi (lagi) dengan Jean. Salah satu teman atau mungkin musuh bebuyutan Eren yang sering dijuluki 'muka kuda' itu mengejek Eren yang tidak sengaja jatuh dihadapannya. Padahak itu hal yang sepele tapi mereka berdua malah berakhir dengan berkelahi. Memang sejak dulu kedua bocah itu tak bisa bersatu atau sekedar saling melempar senyuman ramah sebagai tanda pertemanan.

Eren tidak berani menghadap Levi. Tak lain dan tak bukan karena ia takut kakaknya itu memarahinya atau mungkin mencerahaminya panjang lebar tentang hal ini. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Dan hukuman paling parah yang bisa didapatkan Eren sudah sangat jelas, membersihkan seluruh ruangan di rumah ini yang tidak bisa disebut kecil.

Disamping masalah Eren yang ketakutan dikamarnya, Levi membuka matanya untuk melihat jam yang bertengger dimeja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ini sudah waktunya Eren pulang.

Dengan kepala yang masih terasa pening, Levi memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan keluar kamarnya mencari Eren.

"Eren? Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya sambil berusaha terus menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang lemah.

"I-iya! Aku sudah pulang!" balas Eren dari dalam kamarnya.

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi Levi langsung membuka kamar Eren. Perbuatannya ini membuat Eren membeku ditempat, seperti seorang gadis yang ketahuan berselingkuh dalam drama opera sabun. Jika ia mau bahkan ia juga bisa berteriak terkejut seperti nona-nona yang diintip saat berganti pakaian.

Levi mengernyitkan dahi. Luka lebam yang ia lihat diwajah Eren membuatnya ingin sekali mengeluarkan emosi sebanyak-banyaknya agar anak itu tidak melakukan hal yang serupa lagi. Tanpa ditanyapun ia sudah tahu apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang telah membuat tanda hijau keunguan itu diwajah Eren.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?" tanya Levi seolah telah melupakan sedikit rasa peningnya tadi.

"_E-eto_... Ini.."

Tanpa mau menunggu jawaban amburadul dari Eren, Levi langsung menarik tangan bocah itu ke ruang tengah. Kemudia ia mendudukkannya diatas sofa.

"Kau harus diobati!" ucapnya tegas, yang artinya tidak menerima penolakan.

"Aku tidak mau diobati!"

Bodohnya Eren, ia menolak mentah-mentah perintah mutlak kakaknya. Dia ini.. seolah baru tinggal bersamanya beberapa minggu sampai tidak mengetahui akibat apa yang akan ia dapatkan jika ia menolak. Levi tak membalas apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Eren dingin, penuh intimidasi. Jika sebuah tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang, mungkin dari dulu Levi telah menjadi pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh seseorang dengan tatapannya yang seperti ini.

Eren meneggak ludah. Keadaan kakaknya yang sakit ternyata tidak mengurangi rasa intimidasi dari mata kelamnya itu.

Sesudah memastikan Eren tidak akan menolak untuk diobati seperti tadi, Levi membawa beberapa benda untuk memulai mengobati anak itu seperti baskom kecil berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"Ini tidak akan sakit."

"Tapi!"

"Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan Jean?"

Eren terdiam. Sedikit memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia tidak berani mengatakan alasan sepele itu padanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya.."

"Keras kepala."

Levi mulai menempelkan handuk yang sudah ia masukkan kedalam air hangat dan diperas pada luka lebam diwajah Eren. Eren tampak sedikit meringis karenanya.

"Ini tidak sakit kan? Aku berani bertaruh. Jika memang sakit pukul saja aku."

Levi meneruskan kegiatan menempelkan handuk hangat itu. Sampai tiba-tiba Eren meringis kesakitan sambil memukul pundak Levi bahkan sampai menjambaknya. Levi hanya bisa mendecih kesal. Ia tahu dengan jelas hal yang dilakukannya pada Eren takkan sampai sesakit itu jika memang sakit. Bocah ini seperti sengaja untuk memukulnya selagi ada kesempatan.

"Kau berlebihan Eren!"

"Ini memang sakit kok!"

"Tidak akan sesakit itu! Dan kau harus ingat bahwa yang membuat luka ini adalah karena perbuatanmu jadi kau tidak usah protes!"

"Bukan aku yang membuatnya! Itu Jean!"

"Dia tidak akan tiba-tiba memukulmu jika kau tidak melakukan hak yang sama padanya!"

Eren hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia salah telah mendebat pria _stoic_ ini.

Levi selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap Eren.

"Bisakah kau menjadi anak baik untuk sehari saja?"

"_Nii-chan_! Aku memang anak yang baim setiap harinya!"

"Anak baik tidak akan berkelahi."

Mati kutu lagi. Lagi-lagi ia kalah bicara.

"_Nii-chan _sendiri, bisakah tidak menceramahiku sehari saja?" Eren bertanya balik. Atau mungkin menantang kakaknya?

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Bisakah _nii-chan _tidak menceramahiku sehari saja?" ulangnya lagi penuh penekanan.

Tak ada balasan sedikitpun dari Levi. Yang ada hanya tatapan datar pria itu pada Eren. Sangat datar sampai Eren sendiri bingung dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria dihadapannya ini. Tak disangka, hal yang paling mustahil Eren lihat dari seorang Levi kini ia lihat. Pria itu ambruk. Tepat dihadapannya. Eren masih cengo, mencoba mencerna apa yang ia lihat dengan otaknya yang seolah tidak berfungsi untuk beberapa saat.

"Eh? _Nii-chan_?"

Hening. Orang yang ia panggil masih tergeletak tak sadar diatas karpet yang ia injak. Eren mencoba mengguncang-guncang tubuh terkulai itu sambul sesekali memanggilnya.

"Hey _nii-chan_?! Kau kenapa?"

Ia menyerah. Levi memang benar-benar pingsan. Ia sempat menduga kakaknya ini menjailinya agar Eren melupakan ucapannya sendiri. Tapi ternyata tubuh Levi memang panas karena demam.

"Ah _nii-chan._. Kenapa tidak pingsan dikamar saja? Aku tidak bisa mengangkatmu.. Atau jangan-jangan _nii-chan _ingin aku menghubungi Petra _nee-chan_ agar merawatmu?"

Sia-sia. Sungguh sia-sia mengajak berbicara pada orang yang pingsan bukan? Tapi Eren hanya ingin memastikan sekali apakah Levi benar-benar pingsan atau hanya bercanda.

Eren mencoba menyentuh tangan kakaknya yang terkulai lemas itu. Dan rasa yang ia dapatkan cukup membuatnya panik. Disaat seluruh tubuhnya panas kenapa tangannya dingin sekali? Padahal tadi juga tangannya masuk ke air hangat kan? Jadi harusnya tangan itu tidak sedingin ini.

Bocah _emerald_ bernama Eren itu mulai panik. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada orang lain. Tapi siapa orang lain itu? Yang terlintas dibenaknya hanya sosok Petra. Dia juga ingat bahwa gadis rekan kerja kakaknya itu sempat memberinya kartu nama. Jadi yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah menghubungi si gadis Rall.

_"Moshi-moshi!" _ucap suara diseberang sana.

"Petra _nee-chan_! Bisakah datang ke rumah sekarang juga?"

_"Eh? Ada apa Eren-chan?"_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada _nii-chan_, jadi tolong datanglah kemari!"

_"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang!"_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Eren yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya duduk disamping Levi yang belum sadar dengan raut panik, menunggu Petra datang.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Baru saja Petra menginjakkan kaki diruang tengah kediaman Levi dan Eren, ia langsung sama paniknya dengan Eren tadi. Gadis itu langsung meraih tubuh lemas itu agar posisinya benar. Sebenarnya Eren salah meminta bantuan. Meski meminta Petra tetap saja kan seorang gadis tidak akan bisa mengangkat tubuh seorang pria yang tak sadarkan diri. Tapi setidaknya Petra tahu bagaimana caranya merawat orang yang sakit.

"_Nii-chan _pingsan setelah aku mengatakan 'bisakah dia tidak menceramahiku sehari saja'." jelas Eren dengan mata yang tertuju pada tangan Perta yabg begitu cekatan memposisikan kakaknya diatas karpet.

"Bukankah dia sedang sakit? Kenapa dia keluar kamar?"

"I-itu.. _Nii-chan _mengobatiku dulu tadi.."

Petra menoleh pada Eren, memerharikan wajah Eren yang memang terdapat lebam disana. Ia juga melihat baskom kecil berisi air serta handuk kecil diatas meja disamping sofa.

Perlahan Petra tersenyum lembut. Menyadari pria yang terbaring ini memiliki sikap sangat berbeda dengan auranya.

"Kakakmu memang sangat baik kan?" ucapnya lembut dan berhasil membuat Eren berpikir sejenak.

"Eren-_chan_, bisakah kau bawakan bantal dan selimut?"

"Ha? Ah.. Eh.. Baik."

Eren pergi ke kamar Levi, membawa sebuah bantal empuk dan selimut tebal kakaknya kemudian diberikannya pada Petra. Ia masih tampak berpikir dengan ucapan Petra tadi. Kata-kata itu seolah susah untuk menghilang dari otaknya. Benar juga, bukankah kakaknya itu sangat baik? Kenapa Eren malah meminta kakaknya berhenti menceramahinya? Bukankah kakaknya menceramahi Eren bukan sekedar untuk bualan saja? Bukankah itu semua untuk kebaikkan Eren? Eren terus berpikir. Mungkin kakaknya sakitpun gara-garanya. Karena dia merengek ingin pergi ke pantai, karena dia berpura-pura tenggelam dan membuat kakaknya itu harus masuk kedalam air, menyelamatkannya.

"Eren-_chan_, dimana aku bisa mendapat handuk kecil dan air es?"

"Ah? Iya?" Eren masih setengah sadar dari pemikirannya tadi. Hal itu membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi sehingga Petra harus mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan handuk kecil dan air es?"

"Oh, biar aku yang ambilkan."

Selagi Eren membawa apa yang diminta Petra, gadis itu sibuk memeriksa denyut nadi dan hembusan napas Levi.

"Ini _nee-chan_!"

"_Arigatou_."

Sesudah handuk kecil yang dibawa Eren direndam dalam air es dan diperas, Petra dengan lembut menyimpannya diatas kening Levi.

"Apa dia sudah makan dan minum obat?"

Eren tampak berpikir, mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

"Ah, kurasa.. _Nii-chan _tidak keluar kamar selama aku pergu sekolah tadi. Dia juga tidak makan apa-apa sejak aku bangun."

"Pantas saja dia sampai pingsan.." guman Petra nyaris berbisik.

"Mengatakan sesuatu _nee-chan_?"

"Mm, dimana dapurnya?"

"Sebelah sana." tunjuk Eren dengan jarinya.

"Nah Eren-_chan_, jagalah kakakmu. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu."

"Baik."

Petra berjalan menuju dapur. Ia sempat berpikir makanan apa yang biasa dimakan orang sakit. Dan akhirnya yang menjadi pilihan gadis itu untuk dimasak adalah bubur. Makanan itu lembut jadi tidak akan membutuhkan banyak energi memakannya. Ya seperti mengunyah dan mencerna, itu memerlukan energi kan?

Petra mencari bahan yang ua butuhkan selain beras didalam kulkas. Ia memutuskan untuk menambahkan potongan wortel dan daun seledri dalam masakannya. Dan dimulailah acara memasaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mungkin sekitar 25 menit, Petra datang dengan semangkuk bubur ditangannya.

"Kalau kau mau, buburnya masih ada didapur."

Eren mengangguk. Ia tampak bosan sekarang. Toh ia tidak berbakat mengurus orang yang sakit. Ia ingin pergi keluar, menemui teman-temannya.

"_Ano_.. Petra _nee-chan_, boleh aku pergi main?"

"Hm? Tapi kau harus kembali sebelum jam 5 sore. Mengerti?"

"Yosh!" senyum Eren mengembang.

Bocah _emerald_ itu langsung pamit pergi, meninggalkan Petra dan Levi dirumah.

Petra menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman karena hanya berdua dengan pria yang belum sadar itu. Semburat-semburat merah terlihat samar dikedua pipinya. Ia masih menunggu Levi terbangun. Tapi, apa ia harus menunggu? Tidak membangunkan?

Selama berpikir, ternyata Levi mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan hak yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah Petra disampingnya.

"Petra?" suaranya terdengar serak.

"Levi-_san_, akhirnya kau bangun!"

Levi mencoba untuk duduk dan bersandar di sofa yang dibelakangnya. Keadaannya sama sekali tidak membaik dari sebelumnya. Handuk yang sempat tersimpan dikeningnya ia benarkan. Sebenarnya Levi sedikut heran kenapa Petra ada disini.

"Kau yang melakukan ini?"

"Iya, Eren juga membantu."

"_Souka_.. Kemana anak itu?"

"Dia pergi bermain setelah jenuh menunggumu sadar."

Levi mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Pelipisnya ia pijat perlahan. Rasa pusing masih menemaninya.

"Sebenarnya.. apa yag terjadi padaku?"

"Kau pingsan, harusnya kau makan sesuatu dan minum obat jika merasa tidak enak badan!"

Levi menjawab dengan gumanan tidak jelas. Ia merasa tidak berada dalam keadaan baik untuk berhadapan dengan gadis disampingnya. Rambut berantakan, wajah pucat, baju kusut, hal itu tidak layak untuk ditunjukkan pada seorang gadis.

"Levi-_san_ makanlah dulu. Aku sudah membuat bubur."

Levi membuka matanya yang ia tutup selama memijat kedua pelipisnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa katanya tadi? Bubur? Mimpi buruk baginya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku membuatkan bubur." Petra menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang ia bawa tadi.

Levi tampak syok meliht makanan putih dan lembek itu. Mungkin memang tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia tidak menyukai bubur.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku.. tidak akan makan."

Petra mengerutkan alis. Merasa makanannya ditolak, ia sedikit kesal.

"Kau harus makan, Levi-_san_!"

"Tapi.."

"Kau mau pingsan lagi karena tidak makan apapun saat sakit seperti ini?"

Mata Levi tertuju pada wajah Petra lalu pada semangkuk bubur yang ada ditangan gadis itu. Sesaat setelahnya Levi menghembuskan napas berat, ia harus menerima tantangan paling mengerikannya ini.

"Aku tidak suka bubur."

Petra membulatkan matanya. Tak ia sangka bahwa Levi tidak menyukai makanan seperti bubur. Padahal hampir semua orang menyukainya.

"Eh? _So-sou desu ne._. Maaf karena aku tidak tahu.." wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Mangkuk bubur ditangannya ia simpan lagi. Ia merasa sangat malu karena sempat memaksa Levi memakan makanan yang tidak disukainya. Memalukan sekali, batinnya.

Melihat tampang kecewa dan bersalah pada wajah Petra membuat Levi merasa iba. Setidaknya ia harus menghargai apa yang gadis itu lakukan untuknya. Memasak bubur itu tidak semudah membuat omelet.

Akhirnya Levi memutuskan untuk mengambil mangkuk bubur itu, menyendokkan sedikit bubur dan dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Saat makanan kental tersebut melewati kerongkongannya, rasa mual langsung menjalar namun ia tahan. Tidak mungkin ia memuntahkan makanan didepan orang yang membuatnya kan?

Petra terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Levi. Padahal tidak apa-apa jika Levi memang tidak suka bubur.

"Levi-_san_?!"

"Tak apa. Anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasih karena merawatku."

Ingin sekali Petra menangis detik itu juga. Baru kali ini Petra melihat pengorbanan seorang Levi untuknya. Wajahnya mungkin sudah sangat memerah saat ini. Sepertinya ia memang telah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada si pria _stoic_, Levi.

"_Arigatou_.. Levi-_san_.."

Levi mendongak, melihat wajah memerah Petra. Ia menyimpan sendok yang ia pegang kemudian menggunakan tangan itu untuk mengelus kepala Petra.

Otomatis gadis itu tersentak dan warna merah diwajahnya semakin jelas terlihat. Namun mulutnya tak bisa ia gunakan untuk berkomentar. Seolah pita suaranya putus dan membuatnya jadi bisu, atau otaknya macet sehingga kehilangan kata untuk protes. Ia hanya menikmatinya. Menikmati sentuhan ringan yang Levi berikan. Mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu bahwa sentuhan sederhana seperti itu sangat berpengaruh terhadap kinerja otak dan tubuhnya.

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih, Petra."

Petra tersenyum, sangat lembut. Ia ingin menunjukkan kesenangannya berada disisi pria itu, saat ini.

Esoknya Levi sudah bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Mungkin karena Petra menjaganya dengan baik. Ya meski pada malam harinya ia harus pulang. Sebagai gantinya, Eren yang menjaganya.

Pagi ini Levi membuat sarapan untuk Eren, seperti biasa. Ia melirik sebuah panci yang masih berada diatas kompor. Dengan rasa penasaran ia membuka tutup pancinya.

"Bubur?"

Ya, bubur. Levi tidak salah lihat. Panci itu berisi bubur buatan Petra. Meski harus diakui rasanya memang enak, namun Levi bersumpah untuk tidak lagi memakan makanan lembek itu. Meski baunya wangi, tetap saja baginya tidak enak dicium. Pria yang aneh. Diam-diam, Levi tersenyum saat mengingat lagi wajah Petra yang terkejut saat ia memakan buburnya.

Baiklah, mulai membuat sarapan. Levi menutup lagi panci itu dan membuat roti isi.

"Eren! Ayo sarapan!" panggilnya dari dapur.

Tak ada yang menyahut sehingga Levi memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Eren.

"Eren? Kau masih tidur?"

Eren terbangun. Namun ia tetap tidak bergerak darisana.

"Eren?"

Levi menghampirinya. Menyentuh kening adiknya itu. Dan, ergh.. Sepertinya sekarang Eren yang sakit.

"Aku tidak enak badan, _nii-chan_.."

Levi menghela napas, panjang. Baru saja ia sembuh dan kini harus merawat orang sakit. Mungkin demam yang kemarin ia alami menular pada Eren. Tapi jangan sampai akan menular lagi padanya. Yang ada, orang sakit di rumah ini tidak akan hilang.


	3. Chapter 4

**Rainbow Days**

_**"Hari-hari penuh warna, seperti pelangi.**_

_**Setiap harinya pasti ada kesedihan. Tapi kau tahu artinya? Dibalik kesedihan itu ada kebahagiaan yang menunggu. Dan juga sebaliknya. Sebenarnya sebuah kebahagiaan menyembunyikan kesedihan didalamnya. **_

_**Seperti pelangi. Mereka ada setelah datangnya hujan. Takkan ada kebahagiaan jika tak diawali oleh kesedihan.**_

_**Didunia tanpa kesedihan, jembatan pelangi tidak akan muncul."**_

Semua siswa 10-1 turun dari bus. Mereka baru kembali dari perjalanan mereka ke sebuah kuil dikaki gunung. Sebentar lagi memang akan diadakan festival tahunan yang sering diadakan setiap musin semi.

Dan untuk tahun ini, 10-1 akan mengadakan rumah hantu. Oleh karena itu, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke kuil agar kegiatan mereka berjalan lancar tanpa masalah apapun.

Sebagai wali kelas, tentunya Levi menemani kunjungan mereka ke kuil. Ia memimpin doa disana. Ia juga bertanggung jawab sampai detik ini, sampai mereka turun dari bus dan bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Untuk persiapan rumah hantu, akan dimulai esok hari. Mereka akan merombak kelas menjadi sebuah ruangan menyeramkan untuk menakuti orang. Siapa tahu kelas mereka menjadi kelas terbaik tahun ini.

Setelah dipastikan semua siswanya telah lenyap dari pandangannya -kecuali Eren tentunya-, Levi berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir, dengan Eren dibelakangnya.

Mereka masuk kedalam dan mesin mobil pun menyala. Eren duduk disamping kakaknya. Dari tadi bocah itu terdiam tanpa mengoceh seperti biasa. Itu membuat Levi sedikit heran.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Levi setelah melajukan mobil yang dikemudikannya.

"Hm? Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja.. punggungku terasa berat.."

"Mungkin kau kelelahan. Istiahatlah setelah ini."

Eren mengangguk mengerti. Tapi beban dipunggungnya terasa semakin bertambah. Sangat berat. Padahal seingatnya, ia sama sekali tidak melakukan hal-hal yang berat tadi. Hanya berjalan ke kuil dan berdoa bersama yang lain. Tidak lebih dari itu. Hanya saja kekebalan tubuhnya sedikit menurun hari ini. Jadi ia lebih banyak diam sedari tadi. Apa itu mempengaruhi punggungnya itu? Siapa yang tahu..

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, Eren langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Beban dipunggungnya masih terasa menindihnya. Itu sangat mengganggu.

Sesekali Eren memijat-mijat bahunya sendiri, berharap dengan tindakannya ini dapat mengurangi rasa berat tersebut.

Setelah mulai terasa sedikit lebih ringan, Eren merasakan sebuah sentuhan ringan ditelapak kakinya. Seperti sebuah usapan. Sontak Eren langsung memeriksa apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi tak ada apapun yang bisa dijadikan alasan tentang apa yang ia rasakan. Tak ada seorangpun disana kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Eren merasa mulai terganggu dengan apa yang ia alami. Namun kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk keluar kamar dan mengatakannya pada Levi. Akhirnya ia tetap berbaring disana, mulai merasakan hawa aneh yang tak biasa dikamarnya ini.

"Eren! Bisa tolong berikan kardus ini pada Marco?" kata Armin yang tengah kewalahan memasang kain hitam didinding kelasnya.

Semua siswa memang sedang melakukan persiapan untuk festival besok. Hanya diberi waktu sehari untuk persiapan membuat mereka harus bekerja lebih ekstra. Deadline didepan mata.

Eren membawa kardus besar berisi kostum hantu yang tadi diminta Armin untuk diserahkan pada Marco. Marco memang menjadi penanggung jawab untuk bagian hantu, dia menyukai hal-hal yang mistis.

Tinggal beberapa langkah Eren mendekati Marco yang berada disudut ruangan. Dan tiba-tiba Eren menjatuhkan kardus ditangannya. Dia seolah melihat sesuatu disudut kelas, tepat dibelakang Marco, setelah itu barulah Eren membulatkan mata dan mundur beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya ia seolah dihantam sesuatu. Tubuh Eren tersungkur ke belakang.

Kejadian itu membuat perhatian semua siswa yang ada didalam kelas tertuju pada Eren. Mikasa dan Armin menghampiri Eren yang masih tergeletak dilantai, disusul oleh Marco dan yang lainnya.

"Eren! Eren!" panggil Mikasa yang panik melihat Eren ternyata sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Eren tak bergeming meskipun terlihat keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu dialam bawah sadarnya.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Eren sampai Marco angkat bicara.

"Dia seperti sedang mempertahankan posisinya." ucap Marco.

Mikasa dan Armin menoleh heran pada Marco. Meminta penjelasan lebih darinya.

"Aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Jiwa Eren sedang bertarung dengan roh didalam tubuhnya."

"A-apa?!"

"Kita harus menunggu sampai Eren menang dan roh yang mengganggunya keluar."

Hening. Semuanya menunggu apa yang terjadi pada Eren setelah ini. Dan ternyata beberapa saat kemudian Eren mulai membuka kelopak matanya.

"Eren!"

Eren mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Matanya tertuju pada teman-teman yang mengerubunginya itu. Pandangannya seperti kosong.

"_Daijoubu_?"

Eren mengangguk meski pelan. Itu artinya tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Eren. Marco menepuk-nepuk punggung Eren, memberi semangat.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Ayo lanjutkan tugas kalian! Kita harus menyelesaikannya sebelum petang!" seru Reiner si ketua kelas.

Semuanya membubarkan diri dari sekitar Eren dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing yang sempat tertunda.

"Nah Eren, kau duduk saja dulu disana. Kau harus istirahat dulu." ucap Armin.

Eren menurut dan berjalan menuju kursi disudut ruangan untuk diduduki. Kini ia hanya memerhatikan teman-temannya yang sibuk mengurus ini-itu.

Tangannya perlahan masuk kedalam saku celananya, mengambil sebuah gantungan ponselnya yang berbentuk pedang. Gantungan itu berukuran sekitar 7 cm. Sebenarnya tidak tajam sama sekali, tapi ujung pedang yang runcing cukup untuk sekedar merobekkan kain. Itulah kenapa Eren hanya menyimpan gantungan itu didalam saku untuk digunakan saat membuka plastik makanan. Gantungan itu tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Eren memainkan gantungan itu. Melakukan gerakan memutar-mutar sampai benda tersebut terlempar dan menyangkut dilantai kayu buatan yang menjadi salah satu properti untuk festival.

Sebuah seringai terlihat menghiasi wajah Eren. Dan sedetik kemudian..

"Aaaarrghh!"

Kaki Marco tidak sengaja menginjak gantungan pedang yang terjepit itu. Entah mengapa gantungan itu tepat membentuk posisi siap menyakiti orang.

Telapak kaki Marco mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Ia terus meringis kesakitan. Jean menghampirinya dengan panik, begitu pula yang lain. Akhirnya Marco dibawa ke ruang UKS untuk diobati.

Darah yang berceceran dilantai kayu itu membuat seringai Eren semakin mengembang. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia sengaja melakukan hal yang membahayakan temannya itu? Eren tampak berbeda dari kemarin.

Tengah malam Levi terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara gaduh didapur. Tadinya ia pikir ada tikus atau kucing yang masuk. Tapi ia langsung menghilangkan dugaannya itu. Tidak mungkin ada tikus dirumahnya maupun kucing yang masuk dari luar. Jadi ia benar-benar harus memeriksanya kedapur.

Cahaya remang-remang terlihat disana. Levi semakin mendekat dan akhirnya mengetahui apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang ada di dapur.

Eren tengah duduk dihadapan lemari es yang terbuka, membuat ruangan itu terlihat remang-remang oleh cahaya yang berasal dari sana. Posisi Eren memunggungi Levi. Hal itu membuat Levi tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan adiknya itu.

"Nee, Eren! Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

Tak ada jawaban. Levi melangkah semakin mendekat untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Eren.

"Nee!"

Tepat saat Levi berada dibelakang Eren dan menyentuh bahunya, sontak ia terkaget melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Eren saat ini.

Beberapa ekor ikan yang baru masuk lemari es sore tadi kini berserakan dibawah dengan bentuk yang sudah tidak jelas. Pisau pemotong daging berada ditangan Eren. Dan bocah brunette itu tak henti menghantamkan pisau pada ikan dihadapannya. Pandangannya kosong.

Levi menarik bahu Eren kebelakang, mencoba menyadarkan tindakan yang dilakukan Eren saat ini.

Namun Eren tak henti mengayunkan pisau dan akhirnya mengenai tangannya sendiri. Seolah tak merasakan apa-apa, Eren terus melakukan hal yang sama. Darah keluar dengan lancar ditangan kirinya, menetes perlahan menodai lantai dapur.

Levi mencoba menjauhkan pisau dari Eren tapi hanya sia-sia. Eren seolah sedang dirasuki sesuatu dan membuatnya tidak menyadari yang ia lakukan. Levi menahan tangan Eren yang tak henti menggerak-gerakkan pisau itu.

"_Yak_! Sadarlah! Apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal ini hah?!"

Eren mencengkram pisau itu lebih erat, dengan pandangan tak fokus dan tubuh yang menegang. Ia juga mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh dari mulutnya.

"Hey Eren!"

Brakk!

Eren berhasil membanting Levi yang menghalangi gerakannya. Hal itu juga membuat Levi mendapatkan hiasan berwarna merah dilengan atasnya.

Sambil meringis menahan rasa perih dilengannya, Levi kembali mencoba menghentikan perilaku Eren yang aneh. Setidaknya ia harus menjauhkan pisau dari genggamannya agar tidak menyakiti siapapun lagi.

"Aku tahu ini bukan kau! Tapi berhentilah! Sekarang!"

"Grraaauuu!"

Tangan Eren mencakar-cakar lantai. Matanya terlihat semakin memutih. Tak henti juga ia menggaung dengan liar.

Darah yang keluar dari tangan Levi semakin membuatnya pening. Darahnya keluar banyak.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Levi langsung mengunci pergerakan liar Eren dengan menahan tenguknya. Setelah beberapa guncangan yang ia rasakan, akhirnya Eren melemas dan mungkin tak sadarkan diri.

"Tch, merepotkan saja."

Levi membawa Eren ke ruang tengah untuk mengobati lukanya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Eren bertingkah seperti itu? Siapa roh yang merasukinya?

Eren terbangun paginya, dengan tangan kiri yang terbalut perban. Ia juga merasa perih disekitar tangannya.

Ia heran dengan keadaannya itu. Ditambah keberadaannya berada di ruang tengah, bukan dikamarnya.

"_Nii-san_, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya langsung saat melihat kakaknya lewat.

Levi berhenti melangkah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eren. Tapi bukan jawaban yang ia keluarkan, melainkan pertanyaan balik.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingat?"

Eren menggeleng. Ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Levi menghela napas berat. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan perban yang juga menghiasi tangannya.

Eren tersentak.

"_N-nande_?"

"Kau menyerangku."

"Eh?"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar tidak ingat. Sudahlah, lupakan. Kau barus segera bersiap ke sekolah."

Eren tak mengeluarkan protes apapun setelah itu. Ia hanya semakin bingung. Dan perkatakaan kakaknya memang benar, ia harus segera bersiap ke sekolah.

Festival tahunan dimulai hari ini. Setelah upacara pembukaan, seluruh siswa kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka. Selama 3 hari festival ini berlangsung memeriahkan sekolah. Bahkan di hari terakhir siswa sekolah lain bisa datang berkunjung juga.

Kemeriahan terlihat disetiap sudut sekolah. Masing-masing kelas mengambil tema yang berbeda-beda. Ada caffe, bazar, pameran, rumah hantu, karaoke, drama, dan masih banyak lagi. Tidak semua kelas mengikuti pameran. Hanya kelas 10 dan 11. Sedangkan kelas 12 hanya menjadi pengunjung.

Kelas 10-1 telah siap dengan rumah hantu mereka. Para pemeran hantu pun sudah siap diposisi masing-masing untuk menakuti pengunjung.

Annie berdiam di sudut pohon buatan, dengan lampu yang sengaja disorot dari bawah. Wajahnya berlumuran cat berwarna merah. Ceritanya dia hantu yang gentayangan karena dibunuh dengan sadis.

Bertholt dengan kostum prajurit jepang jaman dulu membawa potongan kepala yang sebenarnya boneka _manequeen_, Mikasa menjadi _Sadako_, Shasha menjadi _aburakago_, Connie menjadi _akaname_, Armin menjadi _ame furi kozo_, Ymir menjadi _ame onna_, dan yang lainnya bertugas dibagian lain. Seperti menghembuskan angin pada tenguk setiap pengunjung yang lewat, atau menarik benda-benda yang sudah diikat dengan benang-benang transparan.

Awalnya tugas mereka berjalan lancer sampai.. Eren kembali bertingkah aneh.

Eren yang memang tidak mendapat tugas menjadi hantu ataupun panitia lain tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas, menghampiri Marco yang bertugas dibalik layar. Eren memperlihatkan seringainya sebelum meletakkan kedua tangannya dileher Marco, hendak mencekiknya.

"Errghh! E-Eren! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Eren tak menjawab sama sekali, ia hanya semakin mempererat cekikannya. Marco yang mulai kehabisan nafas terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Eren, namun sepertinya sia-sia.

Untunglah beberapa saat kemudian Levi datang karena permintaan Armin untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Pendengaran Levi yang tajam membuatnya bias mendengar suara Marco. Dia langsung bergegas mencari anak itu.

"Tch.. bocah itu.."

Levi berusaha menjauhkan Eren dari Marco yang mulai lemas. Dan..

Plakk!

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Mau membahayakan temanmu?!"

Eren yang tampaknya masih belum sadar hanya terduduk lemah. Pandangannya masih kosong. Hal yang bisa Levi lihat saat ini adalah Eren yang terduduk itu bukanlah Eren yang ia kenal. Mata _emerald_ milik adiknya tidak lagi menunjukkan warna jamrud tersebut. Yang ada hanyalah warna kehampaan, warna abu.

Levi menghampiri Eren untuk mengetahui keadaannya. Perlahan Levi mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat didalam saku ia menempelkan kertas itu di kening Eren. Saat itulah Eren jatuh terkulai, hilang kesadaran.

"_Ano_.. Levi-_sensei_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Eren?" Tanya Armin setelah memutuskan untuk menutup sementara rumah hantunya.

Mereka kini tengah berada di bagian properti samping kelas. Levi menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Ia tampak serius memikirkan sesuatu. Barulah ia menjawab pertanyaan Armin tadi setelah keadaan sekitarnya hening.

"Dia diikuti roh jahat."

Armin, Mikasa, Marco dan Jean membelalakan mata. Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terjadi sekarang ini. dan kenapa harus Eren?

"T-tapi.. Kenapa?"

Levi memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Ia harus mulai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi. Ia harus cepat melakukan tindakan agar Eren bisa selamat.

"Kalian masih ingat kan saat kunjungan ke kuil beberapa hari lalu dia terlihat kurang sehat?"

Semuanya mengangguk sambil mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian kunjungan itu.

"Orang dalam keadaan tidak sehat sangat mudah diikuti oleh hal seperti itu. Dan sepulang dari kuil dia mengeluh merasa berat dipundaknya. Awalnya aku merasa itu karena dia hanya kelelahan tapi ternyata yang ada dia malah berlaku aneh setelah itu. Saat malam aku selalu mendengarnya menggeram. Lalu kemarin, dia melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim. Kalian bisa lihat kan tangannya diperban? Nah, itu perbuatannya sendiri."

"Dan.. anda juga…"

"Ini?" ucap Levi menunjukkan lengannya yang juga diperban. Armin selaku orang yang bertanya tadi mengangguk.

"Dia juga mengenaiku."

Hening. Semuanya tampak menelan ludah. Sebenarnya roh seperti apa yang merasuki Eren sampai menyakiti dirinya sendiri bahkan orang lain?

"Tadi pagi aku bertanya pada biksu kenalanku tentang apa yang terjadi. Dan dia memberikanku ini, kertas mantra." Levi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas mantra didalam sakunya, kertas yang sama yang ia gunakan untuk menghadapi Eren tadi.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Jean.

Levi tak langsung menjawab. Sebelumnya ia menmemasukkan kembali kertas mantra kedalam saku jasnya. Ia harus menunggu sampai waktunya datang.

"Kita harus menunggu sampai matahari terbenam. Roh yang merasuki Eren akan menggunakan tubuh Eren untuk melakukan apa yang ia mau. Saat itu terjadi, aku akan mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol dan mencari tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Saat aku berhasil mendapatkan titik lemahnya, biksu kenalanku akan melanjutkan sisanya."

"Biarkan aku membantu!" seru Mikasa.

Levi memandang datar gadis sahabat Eren itu. Mungkin gadis itu akan diperlukan nantinya.

"Baiklah."

"Aku juga! Biarkan aku ikut!" tambah Armin.

"Tch. Yasudah, yang tertarik untuk bergabung jangan pulang setelah petang. Tungggu intruksi dariku.

"Baik!"

Matahari sudah pergi dari pandangan mata dan menggunakan selimut gelap yang membuatnya tak terlihat lagi. Bulan sebagai pengganti matahari pun mulai muncul meski beberapa kali tertutupi awan malam. Sekolah sudah tampak sepi diluar maupun didalam. Yang ada hanyalah seorang guru pendek dan 4 orang siswa.

Mereka berkumpul disamping tangga yang menuju lantai paling atas gedung sekolah, dengan senter di tangan masing-masing. Dengan suara sangat pelan Levi mulai menyebutkan rencananya ini.

"Dengar, Eren sudah ada di atap gedung ini. sudah kuduga setelah pingsan tadi dia tidak akan sadar sebelum petang. Sekarang aku akan menghampirinya. Kalian berjaga disini. Jean dan Marco tunggu dibawah, si biksu itu belum datang jadi jika dia sudah datang tunjukkan keberadaanku dan Eren padanya. Mikasa dan Armin tunggu aba-aba dariku disini. Aku akan melempar kaleng jika aku sudah mengetahui kelemahannya sehingga kalian bisa menyuruh si biksu masuk. Tapi jika ada masalah atau aku gagal, aku akan menarik tali yang terhubung dengan kembang api. Paling lama aku akan melakukannya 15 menit. Jika lebih dari itu aku tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang aku sebutkan tadi, kuserahkan pada kalian."

Mikasa, Armin, Jean dan Marco mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Levi tadi. Masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan kalau tidak..

"Jika terjadi apa-apa padaku sebelum aku berhasil melakukan tugasku, kalian harus memastikan si biksu berhasil mengeluarkan roh itu dari tubuh Eren. Jika tidak.. Eren akan terjebak di alam bawah sadarnya dan tak bisa kembali. Jadi.."

Ketegangan tiba-tiba datang membabi-buta. Hal yang mereka lakukan ini berhubungan dengan keselamatan orang lain, ah bukan, sahabat mereka. Levi menaik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya barusan.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya."

Levi berdiri, siap dengan rencananya untuk mengeluarkan roh dari tubuh adiknya. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi ia langsung menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Dan sisanya, berdiam diri ditempat yang sudah direncanakan.

Langkah kaki Levi terdengar menggema disetiap sudut. Sekolah di malam hari memang sangat mengerikan. Ditambah beberapa cerita tentang sekolah ini yang semakin menambah aksen mengerikan pada gedung yang sudah berdiri hampir 68 tahun ini.

Levi sudah berada di atap gedung. Ia langsung melihat keberadaan Eren disana, sedang duduk disalah satu papan yang memang sengaja disimpan disana. Perlahan Levi menghampiri Eren. Meski ia tahu Eren saat ini bukanlah Eren yang biasanya, ia tetang berlaku sesantai mungkin agar tidak membuat hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"_Nee_, Eren."

Eren tak menoleh, tentu saja. Dia kan bukan Eren yang asli. Levi akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Eren yang memandang kedepan dengan pandangan hampanya seperti siang tadi.

"Baiklah.. Su-za-ku." Ucap Levi dengan ejaan di kata terakhirnya.

"Kau, Suzaku kan?" tambahnya lagi.

Eren, atau lebih tepatnya 'Suzaku' menoleh kearah Levi. Ternyata roh dialam tubuh Eren memang bernama Suzaku.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar beberapa alasanmu merasuki adikku. Kau pasti memiliki alasan kan?"

Suzaku kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Levi berusaha untuk bersabar, agar rencananya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau lakukan atau kau ingin menemui seseorang untuk menyampaikan sesuatu, aku akan membantumu. Tapi kau harus keluar dari tubuh adikku. Kau boleh menggunakan tubuhku."

Masih hening. Levi mulai ragu bahwa Suzaku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Tapi melihat dari namanya, pasti Suzaku berasal dari Jepang juga kan? Atau mungkin bahasa roh dan manusia tu berbeda?

"Kau masih tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku?"

Suzaku menunduk dalam.

"Aku.. ingin balas dendam.."

Akhirnya.. roh ini mengatakan sesuatu. Levi mulai tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Suzaku selanjutnya.

"Aku belum sempat membuat kuil yang aku jaga banyak dikunjungi orang-orang.. aku dibunuh oleh penjual daging dikaki gunung karena belum bisa membayar hutang ayahku yang sudah meninggal lebih dulu.. aku hanya ingin menjaga satu-satunya warisan ayahku, kuil itu.. tapi aku mati.. apa yang bisa kuperbuat.."

"Lalu, kenapa kau merasuki Eren?"

"Karena ada orang yang mengotori kuilku.. membuang sampah dihalaman kuilku.. memetik bunga langka yang selama ini aku rawat disamping kuilku.."

"_Dare_ –siapa-?"

"Teman anak ini.. orang yang ingin sekali aku cekik.."

Langsunglah Levi teringat pada Marco. Jadi anak itu membuang sampah dikuil dan memetik bunga sesukanya sampai membuat roh ini tidak tenang?

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin membuat pelajaran pada anak itu… baru aku membunuh si tukang daging brengsek yang berhasil membunuhku dengan pisau dagingnya.."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa kau memainkan pisau daging dirumahku kemarin?"

Suzaku tak menjawab.

"Nah, apa setelah kau memberi pelajaran pada Marco kau akan membunuh tukang daging yang kau maksud dengan tubuh ini?"

Suzaku mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja Levi merasa kesal sendiri.

"Dan setelah itu kau akan keluar dari tubuh adikku?"

Suzaku mengangguk lagi. Kekesalan Levi semakin bertambah. Jadi roh ini akan membiarkan Eren menanggung perbuatannya membunuh orang lain, begitu?

"Kau tidak boleh seenaknya."

Suzaku menoleh. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Levi.

"Soal Marco, biar aku yang memperingatinya. Tapi soal rencanamu membunuh tukang daging itu aku tidak setuju. Aku rasa kau seumuran dengan Eren. Jadi pasti kau akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya menanggung tanggung jawab yang bahkan tidak kau mengerti. Kau pasti masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Silahkan saja jika kau mau membunuh tukang daging itu tapi jangan menggunakan tubuh adikku. Kau bisa membunuh dengan wujud roh kan? Jangan libatkan orang lain dalam masalahmu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan nasihatmu."

"Aku tidak memberimu nasihat, aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk tidak melakukan pembunuhan dengan menggunakan tubuh Eren karena itu akan merugikan anak itu."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku menggunakan tubuhmu? Tadi kau menawarkan diri untuk membantuku kan?"

Levi membulatkan matanya. Tadi ia memang menawarkan diri soal membantunya melakukan sesuatu tapi itu sebelum ia mengetahui tujuan roh ini memakai tubuh Eren.

Berkali-kali ia berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Jika ia membiarkan Suzaku merasuki tubuhnya berarti Eren terselamatkan dan jika ia menolak, ada kemungkinan Suzaku akan tetap menggunakan tubuh Eren untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Levi berdiri menghadap Suzaku –atau Eren?-. Mungkin ia harus membiarkan si biksu segera membereskan hal ini.

"Sebelumnya, apa kelemahanmu?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membantumu membunuh tukang daging itu."

"Aku sudah berpikir berkali-kali. Sepertinya membunuhmu juga tidak akan mempermudah rencanaku. Kau menghalangiku."

Suzaku berdiri, mengeluarkan gantungan kunci yang menyakiti Marco kemarin. Dia langsung menusukkannya pada Levi tanpa jeda sedikitpun sehingga ia tidak bisa menghindari serangan itu. Darah mulai menghiasi kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Levi menahan ringisannya.

Diam-diam Levi menyentuh tali transparan yang sudah terhubung dengan kembang api. Ia akan memberikan sisanya pada yang lain.

Armin dan Mikasa tak henti merasa gelisah. Ini sudah lebih satu menit dari waktu yang Levi berikan tadi. Apa merka harus melakukan hal selanjutnya?

Tak lama Jean dan Marco datang membawa pendet yang dimaksud Levi, pendeta dengan kepala pelontos. Baru saja Armin akan mengatakan situasi yang terjadi di atap sana, terdengar sebuah kembang api meluncur dilangit. Itu artinya ada sesuatu yang tak beres diatas sana.

Mereka langsung berlari menuju atap, melihat keadaan sebenarnya yang terjadi. Saat itu, mereka melihat Eren tak sadarkan diri dan Levi berdiri disampingnya. Mereka langsung menghampiri guru mereka itu.

"Levi-_sensei_, bagaimana?"

Si pendeta memandang Levi dengan kerutan di wajahnya. Ia merasa asing dengan aura Levi saat ini.

"Kau terluka _sensei_! Apa Eren yang melakukannya?" Tanya Jean.

"Bukan Eren yang melakukannya tapi roh itu!" bela Mikasa, tidak terima Eren disalahkan.

"Tapi.. kenapa anda seolah tidak merasa kesakitan? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tambah Armin.

Levi mengeluarkan sebuah serinngai dibibirnya dan sedetik kemudian si pendeta berteriak.

"Menjauh darinya! Roh itu kini merasuki Levi!"

Mendengar itu otomatis mereka menjauh dengan cepat. Tapi Levi –atau Suzaku?- berjalan dengan santai menuju Marco, dengan gantungan kunci ditangannya. Ah.. Suzaku ternyata masih marah pada anak itu.

"L-Levi-_sensei_?" Marco mulai merasa dirinya tidak aman. Pasti roh itu sangat ingin menyakitinya karena selalu dia yang mendapat bencana setelah Eren kerasukan.

Dengan cepat si pendeta berlari membawa kertas mantra dan menempelkannya pad Levi. Tidak hanya satu karena ternyata masih belum mempan. Kekuatan balas dendam Suzaku sangat besar sampai tak cukup hanya dengan kertas mantra.

Si pendeta membaca berbagai macam mantra lainnya sambil menggambar sebuah lingkaran kegelapan disekitar Levi. Levi –atau Suzaku?- berteriak-teriak mendengar mantra itu. Ya meski dikehidupan sebelumnya Suzaku adalah penjaga kuil yang pastinya taat pada agama namun sekarang jenisnya berbeda. Dia hanyalah roh yang penuh dengan amarah balas dendam.

Dengan bersinarnya lingkaran kegelapan itu, berakhirlah teriakan Suzaku. Yang bersisa hanyalah tubuh Levi yang tak sadarkan diri.

Si pendeta menghela napas berat dan memosisikan tangannya seperti semula.

"Dasar.. roh yang keras kepala.." gumannya.

Ia menghampiri Levi dan membaringkan pria itu dengan posisi yang benar.

"Bagaimana Pixis-_san_?"

"Aku sudah mengirim roh itu ke alam baka yang paling gelap. Siapa suruh dia tidak mau melepaskan dendamnya. Lagipula dendamnya sudah kadaluarsa. Apa dia tidak ingat kalau dia mati di jaman Edo? Tentu saja tukang daging itu sudah mati dimakan usia kan? Tanpa balas dendam pun dia sudah mati. Dasar roh yang bodoh.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Eren dan Levi-_sensei_?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya Levi harus mendapatkan perawatan atas luka di perutnya. Aku serahkan pada kalian."

Pendeta bernama Pixis itu berdiri dan mulai melangkah.

"Anda mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Lagipula aku sudah dibayar. _Ja ne_!"

Saat itulah mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. 'Pendeta itu mata duitan'.

Mereka harus membereskan ini semua. Dengan ini semuanya selesai kan? Marco menangis meraung-raung karena sadar akan perbuatannya. Gara-gara perbuatannya, Eren mengalami hal ini. Lain kali ia tidak akan membuang sampah disembarang tempat apalagi di kuil. Ia juga tidak akan memetik bunga sembarangan apalagi di kuil. Ya.. apa saja.. apalagi di kuil.


	4. Chapter 5

**Rainbow Days**

**-Levi's Story-**

**Disclaimer : **_**Shingeki no kyoojin milik Isayama Hajime-san. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya untuk meluapkan pemikiran liar saya.**_

_**Happy reading. RnR.**_

Ini hari pertama dimana ia mengajar di sekolah. Sebagai lulusan tercepat, ia sudah direkrut sekolah itu untuk mengajar disana. 20 tahun, usia yang terbilang sangat muda untuk ukuran guru profesional kan?

Baik, mungkin tidak perlu disebutkan lagi siapa orang yang dimaksud. Ya, Levi. Pria _stoic_ itu kini menjadi seorang guru.

Levi berangkat cukup pagi agar tidak memberi kesan buruk saat pertama kali ia mengajar. Untungnya ia sudah sangat mengenal kepala sekolah di sekolah itu. Atau bisa dikatakan mereka sahabat lama. Irvine Smith, Levi juga tidak menyangka diumur 26 tahun pria tinggi berambut pirang itu sudah jadi kepala sekolah.

Levi membenarkan ikatan _cravat_ dilehernya. Ia memang lebih suka menggunakan _cravat_ daripada dasi. Dengan langkah yang penuh keyakinan ia berjalan menuju ruang guru, tempat dimana ia diam jika tidak mengajar di kelas.

Matanya yang tajam langsung menangkap sebuah meja kosong diujung ruangan itu yang telah diberitahukan bahwa itu menjanya. Tidak mengecewakan, pikirnya. Tapi mungkin ia harus sedikit membereskan meja itu agar nyaman baginya, dan tentunya terbebas dari hal bernama debu.

Akhirnya ia mendudukkan diri disana. Ia sedikit heran karena ada secangkir kopi panas diatas meja yang sudah menjadi wilayah kekuasaannya itu. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Levi menyukai sangat menyukai minuman berkafein tersebut. Tapi ia bukan tipe orang yang sembarangan meminum minuman yang tidak ia ketahui asal muasalnya. Jadi ia hanya mendiamkannya, meski aroma dari minuman itu membuatnya ingin mencicipi kopi tersebut. Ia baru ingat bahwa tadi pagi ia belum sempat meminum kopi. Apa mungkin ini saatnya?

Levi melirik kesana kemari, mencari tanda tanda kehidupan di ruangan itu. Ia ingin menanyakan asal kopi dimejanya ini. Ternyata yang ada hanya dirinya sendiri. Dengan bayangannya mungkin.

Helaan napas pun ia keluarkan. Bagaimana bisa belum ada satu guru pun yang datang hari ini. sebenarnya bagaimana cara Irvine memberi arahan pada guru-guru disini? Jangan-jangan Irvine bersikap sangat santai.

Saat itulah datang seseorang kedalam ruangan. Tepatnya seorang gadis. Levi menjatuhkan pandangannya pada gadis itu, memerhatikannya dengan cermat. Gadis itu mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa senti dengan tinggi tubuhhnya, rambutnya berwarna _caramel_ lembut dengan bola mata berwarna senada dengan rambut sepundaknya. Manis. Itu tanggapan pertama Levi untuk gadis itu.

Menyadari keberadaan Levi disana, gadis itu langsung tersenyum lembut padanya dan menghampiri Levi.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_ Levi-_san_." Sapanya.

Levi hanya menggangguk sebagai balasan sapaan gadis itu. Ia masih asyik memerhatikan objek dihadapannya ini. jangan katakan bahwa Levi tertarik pada gadis berambut _caramel_ itu.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Levi sedikit heran.

Gadis berambut caramel yang tadinya tersenyum kini menurunkan sedikit senyumannya, seperti kecewa. Namun dengan cepat gadis itu tersenyum lagi, seperti sebelumnya.

"Saya tahu dari Irvine-_san_ bahwa akan ada guru baru yang mengajar disini."

"Hmm"

"Kenapa kopinya tidak diminum?"

"Ah? Ini? aku tidak tahu ini kopi untuk siapa dan dari siapa. Jadi aku tidak meminumnya."

Sekali lagi gadis itu menurunkan sudut bibirnya.

"Tapi aku rasa, aku sangat familiar dengan aroma kopi ini. tapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingat apapun."

Tampak sebuah pancaran kekecewaan dimata gadi berambut _caramel_. Apa yang ia kecewakan?

"Itu kopi buatan saya. Dan itu untuk anda, Levi-_san_."

Levi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran. Mungkin gadis ini memang gadis baik yang ingin menyambut orang baru, tapi kenapa ekspresi gadis itu tampak kecewa saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingat tentang hal dibalik aroma kopi yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Ah, terimakasih. Maaf telah merepotkanmu…" balasnya menggantung untuk memberi kode untuk menanyakan nama.

"Petra. Nama saya Petra Rall."

"Petra."

Saat mendengar nama gadis itu, Levi seperti mengingat sesuatu. Suatu hal yang penting namun telah ia lupakan karena sebuah alasan.

"Jika anda membutuhkan bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk memintanya pada saya."

Petra membungkuk sesaat sebelum melangkah namun langkahnya itu terhenti karena Levi menahan tangannya.

Hal itu membuat Petra kembali berbalik menghadap Levi, memberikan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'ada apa'.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Levi langsung pada hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

Petra sedikit terkaget kemudian ia tersenyum miris.

"Mungkin pernah. Atau tidak? Saya tidak ingat."

"_Souka_.. Tapi aku rasa, kita pernah bertemu, dan mungkin dekat."

"Benarkah? Mungkin ada seseorang yang mirip dengan saya dan dekat dengan anda dulu."

Levi melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Petra. Mungkin yang dikatakan Petra benar. Jika memang ia pernah bertemu dan bahkan dekat dengannya, tidak mungkin Levi tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Mungkin benar."

Petra tersenyum, sendu.

"Jika ada apa-apa katakan saja." Ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi, keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Hari berlalu. Setelah kejadian penyelamatan Eren dari penculikkan 3 hari lalu (chapter 2), Levi mulai kembali mengajar meski dibantu dengan tongkat, kakinya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Rasa sakit juga masih menemani Levi jika pria itu berusaha untuk berjalan tanpa tongkat. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh mengambil cuti terlalu lama, pikirnya.

Selama ia berada di rumah sakit, Petra selalu menemaninya. Mengupaskan apel, menyiapkan obat, dan perawatan lainnya. Petra sangat baik. Bahkan terlalu baik.

Seperti saat ini, Levi duduk dimejanya di ruang guru. Saat ini memang sedang jam istirahat jadi semua guru ada disini termasuk Petra. Kebetulan sekali meja Petra berada di samping meja Levi jadi mereka berdua bisa mengobrol satu sama lain.

Bukan karena Levi tidak mau mengobrol denga guru yang lain, namun ia memang selalu memberi kesan 'tidak mudah diajak mengobrol'. Dan sepertinya kesan itu tidak berlaku bagi Petra. Dengan mudah gadis itu melunakkan ekspresi wajah si pria _stoic_. Dengan mudahnya ia membuat pria itu berbicara mengomentari apa yang ia katakan. Bahkan kadang-kadang ia bisa membuatnya terlihat sedikit manusiawi dengan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

Petra yang duduk disamping Levi tak henti memandangi pria yang tengah sibuk menatap layar komputernya dengan serius. Tanpa melirik sedikitpun, Levi bisa tahu jika ia sedang diperhatikan. Untuk itu ia sedikit berdehem.

Gadis Rall tersentak dan membenarkan posisi duduknya yang tadi menopang dagunya diatas meja menjadi duduk tegak dengan sedikit canggung.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan sampai melihatku seperti tadi?"

"_E-eto_.."

"_Nee_, Petra."

Petra mendongak. Dengan manisnya menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Levi.

"Saat di rumah sakit, aku mengingat sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Mengingat sesuatu tentangmu dalam hidupku."

Tanpa disadari ada sebuah warna kebahagiaan di mata Petra. Rona merah juga mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya meski kecanggungan semakin merajalela.

"Apa maksudmu, Petra?"

"Apa?"

"Apa maksudmu? Datang lagi padaku setelah mencampakanku?"

Petra terdiam. Bibirnya seakan bisu mendadak. Kembali berputar sebuah rol film lama yang sangat ia takuti, mimpi buruknya selama ini. Otaknya seakan menyuruhnya untuk kembali mengingat hal itu. Dan ia kembali mengingat..

_-Flashback-_

_Suara bel tanda pulang sekolah terdengar nyaring diseantero sekolah Ichiyama Gakuen, menandakan waktunya untuk melepas lelah ke rumah setelang berperang melawan pelajaran. _

_Diantara banyaknya siswa yang berlalu-lalang akan pulang, ada seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata biru keabuan tengah berdiri di depan salah satu kelas yang sudah hampir kosong, ia tampak menunggu seseorang._

_Levi, nama pria itu. Ya, Levi yang kita kenal. Levi si pria stoic itu tengah menunggu seseorang keluar dari kelas didepannya. Tepatnya seorang gadis._

_Memang untuk pertama kalinya Levi begitu serius dalam urusan seperti ini, hanya pada gadis yang ia tunggu sekarang. Nama gadis itu Petra. Petra Rall. Gadis bermata caramel dan rambut yang berwarna senada. Gadis dengan wangi bunga lilac. Gadis perhatian yang menjadi cinta pertama Levi, seperti arti bunga yang tercium pada tubuh gadis itu. _

_Baiklah, awalnya mereka hanya kenal satu sama lain. Namun nampaknya Levi mulai tertarik pada gadis Rall tersebut. Petra adalah bawahannya di OSIS. Sebagai seorang ketua OSIS, tentu saja Levi harus mengenal bawahannya. Terlebih pada bawahan yang menggerakkan hatinya._

_Awalnya hanya seperti itu. Sampai Levi menguping pembicaraan Petra dengan salah satu temannya, tentang Levi. Levi tentunya semakin bersemangat saat tahu ternyata Petra juga menyukainya. Cerita yang inda bukan? Disaat dua orang yang saling menyukai begitu dekat?_

_Tapi bukan. Ini bukanlah cerita bahagia. Ini bukan kisah cinta romantis seperti Cinderella. Ini menyakitkan, ini tragis._

_Tepat saat kemarin, Levi, dengan beraninya menyatakan perasaannya pada Petra. Petra membalasnya dengan senyuman, senyuman maaf. Dengan tegas gadis caramel itu mengatakan,_

"_Maaf Levi-san, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku sudah memiliki calon tunangan, ayahku yang memilihkannya. Minggu depan aku akan pindah ke Nagoya. Itu berarti aku juga akan pindah dari sekolah ini. Lagipula, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padamu, Levi-san. Gomen nasai."_

_Kata-kata itu sopan. Sangat sopan. Tapi mengapa terdengar sangat perih bagi Levi? Terdengar sangat.. sangat.. ah entahlah. Bahkan tak bisa dideskripsikan dnegan kata-kata saking sakitnya._

_Tanpa banyak bicara Levi hanya mengangguk. Dan menyaksikan punggung Petra yang mulai menjauhi dirinya, begitu jauh. Tanpa mendapat aba-aba dari siapapun, tak dikira tangannya kini mengepal sempurna. Ini merupakan awal perasaannya pada seorang gadis,dan langsung berakhir dengan __cukup__ sangat menyakitkan._

_Marah? Tentu saja. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Tidak mungkin ia memaksa gadis itu untuk menerima perasaannya kan? Tidak mungkin dia, ah.. mungkin setidaknya Levi harus mencoba untuk membujuk gadis itu untuk tetap tinggal, tidak peindah kemanapun. _

_Namun seorang Levi sepertinya tak bisa melakukan itu. Perkataan "tidak memiliki perasaan apapun" cukup membuat Levi sangat mengerti. Mengerti untuk mulai menjauhi Petra, menghapus semua perasaan dan kenangan manis bersamanya, menjadikan dirinya seolah hilang ingatan tentang kehadiran gadis itu dihidupnya. _

_Lalu apa yang dilakukan pria itu sekarang? Berdiri didepan kelas Petra. Menunggu gadis itu kah? _

_Sudut mata ravennya melirik pada jam tangan miliknya. Mungkin ini memang sudah berakhir, ia memang harus melupakan gadis itu. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Levi pulang bersama Petra. Dan sekarang ia tentunya ingin menghilangkan kebiasaannya tersebut. Ia harus mulai terbiasa meski hari ini kakinya kembali melangkah menuju kelas __pujaan hatinya__ mantan pujaan hatinya._

_Levi menghela napas. Ia harus mulai sadar akan kenyataan baru ini. Buktinya Petra daritadi diam didalam kelas, tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah pintu yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan koridor, tempat Levi berada. _

_Akhirnya kaki pria tak jangkung itu melangkah menjauhi kelas dihadapannya. Meninggalkan hal yang akan menjadi kenangan yang hilang dalam otaknya. Sayonara kioku._

Kenangan itu kembali. Setelah Levi berusaha sekuat tenaga melupakannya, kini kembali. Siapa yang menginginkan? Mengingat kembali kenangan buruknya dimasa lalu.

Levi masih menunggu penjelasan dari Petra. Gadis itu kin tampak sangat canggung. Keringat dingin tampak mengucur dengan lancar di pelipis mulusnya.

"_E-eto_.. Levi-_san_.."

"_Nanda_?"

"A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi…"

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau datang lagi kedalam hidupku? Merecoki setiap hal yang aku lakukan? Memberikan perhatian lebih dan tersenyum setiap hari padaku? Kau kira aku tidak bisa melihat semburat merah dipipimu saat kau berdekatan denganku? Kau kira aku masih sama seperti dulu? Menunggumu, begitu? Aku bukan pria bodoh yang akan terjerat lagi oleh pesonamu. Kau telah lupa bahwa kau menolakku dulu? Mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku? Ternyata kau tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan. Kau wanita yang jahat, tak seperti sosokmu."

Levi berdiri, melangkahkan kaki berbalut celana hitam untuk menjauh dari sosok bernama Petra.

Entah disadari atau tidak. Mata Petra mengembun. Bukan begitu maksudnya, bukan begitu maksudnya menolak perasaan Levi dulu. Bukan maunya membiarkan pria _stoic_ itu kecawa tingkat akut. Benar-benar bukan maunya.

"_Nee_, Levi!" seru seorang gadis berkacamata yang dikenal sebagai guru kimia disana.

Levi menoleh, datar.

"_Nanda_?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa berdiam diri disini? Aku melihat Petra menangis tadi. Apa kau tahu dia kenapa?"

Mendengar nama Petra, Levi sedikit tersentak. Terlihat dari bahunya yang menegang. Hange, orang yang menyapa Levi itu, menyadari akan hal kecil yang ia lihat. Hange memang merupakan sahabatnya semasa SMA dulu, otomatis dia tahu segala hal yang terjadi pada Levi, apa yang membuat pria itu tertarik, apa yang pria itu benci, apa yang pria itu masalahkan.

"Itu bukan urusanku." balas Levi.

Hange tersenyum. Seperti biasa, sahabatnya ini selalu berkata ketus terhadap apapun yang mereka bicarakan. Hange tahu pasti bahwa ini merupakan masalah Levi. Ya masalah Levi dengan si gadis caramel. Apa lagi yang bisa membuat Petra menangis selain Levi?

"_Usooo_!" pekik Hange terlihat mengejek.

"Tsk! _Urusai_! Kalaupun dia menangis olehku, itu bukan urusanmu kan? Pergilah!"

Hange mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Sampai kapan pria ini begitu menjunjung tinggi ego dan harga dirinya? Memalukan.

"Harusnya kau jujur pada perasaanmu.. Berikan kesempatan untuknya. Apa susahnya.."

Hange berlalu pergi. Sedangkan Levi masih duduk di salah satu bangku taman sekolah, ditemani tongkat yang membantunya berjalan.

Helaan napas terdengar berat darisana. Sangat sepi. Para siswa memang sedang belajar dikelasnya masing-masing. Dan Levi tak memiliki jam mengajar sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencari angin, sendiri.

Yang ia ingat hari ini Petra juga tidak memiliki jam diwaktu yang sama dengan Levi. Biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama saat jam kosong ini. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum ia berkata kasar padanya tadi.

Ia menengadah. Memerhatikan gerak pelan awan diatas sana. Sangat tenang dan damai. Itu yang ingin ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Tapi tak ada hidup yang seperti itu. Tidak ada hidup yang tidak dibumbui masalah setiap detiknya. Tidak ada hidup yang benar-benar menyenangkan sampai akhir. Ya karena itu hidup. Intrik masalah selalu ada.

Setelah puas mendapatkan udara segar, Levi memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang guru, menekan semua ketidakinginannya bertemu dengan Petra.

Hal yang paling ia benci harus ia lakukan sekarang, berjalan dengan tongkat. Dengan tongkat itu ia merasa seperti orang cacat. Setiap ia akan menggunakannya, selalu terdengar decihan kesal.

Levi meraih tongkatnya. Ia pun mencoba berdiri dan..

Brukk

Ia menjatuhkan tongkat itu sebelum sempat menopang tubuhnya. Hal itu berakhir dengan Levi yang terduduk diatas rumput yang ia injak.

"Tch." ia mendecih lagi.

Baiklah. Dia merasa sakit diluka tembaknya mulai terasa lagi. Ini tidak bagus.. Darah terlihat merembes dari luka tembak itu. Kenapa luka ini bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan darah lagi? Pikirnya.

Benar-benar merepotkan. Yang harus ia lakukan pertama kali adalah berdiri dan membenahkan tongkat untuk ia pakai lagi. Sulit memang jika dilakukan sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba seolah ada malaikat penolong yang mengirimkan utusannya untuk menolong Levi.

Petra. Gadis itu meraih lengan Levi dan membantunya untuk duduk di bangku sebelumnya.

Levi tak menolak pertolongan itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya memandang Petra yang kini mengambil tongkatnya yang jatuh. Terlihat mata gadis itu sedikit memerah. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Hange memang benar, Petra menangis.

Ada hal yang tidak terlihat pada diri Petra saat ini. Senyumannya. Petra sama sekali tidak tersenyum, tidak menunjukkan keramahannya yang biasa. Itu 'sedikit' membuat Levi heran.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Levi, langsung pada intinya.

Petra memandang ke arah Levi. Masih tanpa senyumannya.

"Apa salah menolong orang yang kesulitan?" ia balik bertanya.

Levi tak membalas lagi. Ia hanya terdiam menahan sakit dilukanya. Petra melihat sekilas Levi menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat seperti menahan sakit.

Petra berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bersikap biasa seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia berusaha untuk tidak khawatir meski dadanya terasa diremas saat melihat Levi mulai menunduk.

"Anda.. Baik-baik saja?"

Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar, dengan suara gemetar.

"Untuk saat ini saja, aku akan mengatakan kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Petra tampak gemetar. Rasa takutnya pada Levi mulai ia rasakan lagi. Ia takut Levi akan marah lagi, ia takut Levi akan kecewa padanya lagi, ia takut Levi akan semakin membencinya jika ia tidak membantunya sekarang.

"_Nee_ Petra."

Petra tersentak merasa dirinya dipanggil.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Ah? I-iya?"

Levi menghela napas berat.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sudah berkata kasar padamu tadi."

Samar. Terlihat sebuah kesenangan di wajah Petra. Sebuah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Levi mengerutkan dahi. Ia harus mengganti perban lukanya. Dan ia tidak mungkin melakukannya sendiri melihat kondisinya yang berdiri saja tidak bisa.

"Kau mau menolongku?"

"Ah? Ne?"

"Lukaku terbuka lagi."

"Ah! Kita harus mengobatinya segera!"

Pada akhirnya Levi dibantu untuk berjalan menuju ruang guru oleh Petra untuk mendapatkan perawatan dari gadis itu. Tapi bukan berarti masalahnya dengan Petra telah usai.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu. Kenangan semakin bertambah. Masalah akan masa lalu mungkin sudah tersamarkan oleh waktu. Semua itu mungkin juga sudah menjadi sejarah dari sebuah .

8 tahun setelah Levi kembali dipertemukan dengan cinta pertamanya, hubungan mereka semakin baik.

Apa membutuhkan waktu begitu lama sampai Levi memaafkan Petra dengan sungguh-sungguh? Sebenarnya tidak selama itu juga. Salahkan saja Petra yang tidak menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada awalnya. Jika Petra menjelaskannya dengan cepat, mungkin sebuah kesalahpahaman ini tidak akan berumur panjang. Dan mereka tidak akan menjadi sekedar rekan kerja biasa selama ini.

Jadi begini.. Dulu, Petra berbohong soal akan dijodohkan dengan pilihan ayahnya itu. Ia juga berbohong soal tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Levi. Padahal kan jantungnya hampir keluar saking senangnya saat Levi menyatakan perasaannya dulu. Lalu apa alasan Petra melakukan itu?

Alasannya begitu manis. Ia tidak mau membuat Levi menunggu ia kembali. Soal kepindahannya itu memang benar terjadi. Jadi Petra ingin memulainya saat ia benar-benar sudah bisa berada disisi pria itu setiap saat. Tapi nyatanya Levi tidak beranggapan seperti bayangan Petra. Jadi ya.. Lama sekali untuk menjelaskan alasannya menolak Levi dulu. Dia terlalu malu dengan segala kepercayaan dirinya bahwa Levi akan tetap sama saat ia kembali menetap di Osaka.

Sesaat setelah Levi mendengar semua cerita Petra, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ha.. Petra sangat tidak menyangka pria itu akan bereaksi dengan tertawa lepas. Apa alasannya begitu kekanakan?

Ini memang bukan kisah manis para putri, yang dulu dibayangkan Petra. Tapi nyatanya memang berbuah manis pada waktunya. Setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu keinginannya, kini, disini, dirumah Petra, ia mendapat sebuah kejutan paling mengejutkan di dunia.

Petra masih terpaku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia masih mencerna perkataan lawan bicaranya ini. Itulah akibatnya jika menelan bulat-bulat sebuah perkataan, akan lama dicerna.

"A-apa?" pekiknya ragu.

"Tsk. Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku. Aku bilang, kau harus jadi milikku, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya."

Barulah Petra bisa menghidupkan segala kinerja otaknya yang sempat mati tadi setelah ia merasa kedua pipinya memanas.

"Kau pasti tidak akan menolak kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku menolak!"

Petra menubruk tubuh Levi yang berdiri dibadapannya. Mengakibatkan keseimbangan menghilang dan mereka berdua tergeletak dilantai.

Levi meringis merasakan kepalanya membentur lantai. Ditambah beban yang berada diatas tubuhnya sekarang. Namun perlahan ia tersenyum, meraih tangannya untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Petra.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku hanya ingin mengujimu."

"Heeee?"

"Ya, mengujimu. Menguji seberapa lama kau bisa menungguku. Sekaligus menguji diriku sendiri. Menguji seberapa kuat aku menahan diri untuk tidak mencintaimu."

"Lalu hasilnya?"

"Ini batas maksimalku. Aku tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidak mencintaimu. _Aishiteru yo_, Petra."


	5. Chapter 6

**Rainbow Days**

**Chapter 7**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Author hanya meminjam tokoh dan karakternya untuk kepentingan fict. Tidak ada keuntungan materil bentuk apapun kecuali keuntungan berupa kepuasan tersendiri. Buahaha #tawanista**

**Maaf atas segala bentuk typo yang bertebaran ataupun kesalahan penulisan gelar [?].**

**Maaf juga jika ceritanya biasa saja. Namanya juga fict kehidupan biasa, jadi yaa.. Ceritanya juga biasa. Ditambah author juga biasa-biasa. Semakin biasa-lah fict ini.. Demo.. Author harap reader suka #aamin**

**Have enjoy it.**

**Happy reading**

**Seperti biasa,**

**Salam sayang dari author**

**RnR**

Mata Eren tak henti menatap kemeriahan acara pernikahan kakaknya. Mata _emeraldn_ya itu menampakkan sinar kebahagiaan juga selain pada mata sepasang pengantin didepan altar itu.

Ia merasa baru saja Levi menjalin hubungan dengan Petra. Tapi setelah semua kebimbangan kakaknya akan pernikahan, akhirnya Levi melamarnya beberapa hari lalu. Dan hal yang dipikirkan Eren setelah melihat bagaimana Levi melamar Petra, dia merasa kakaknya sangatlah... pemberani atau mungkin bisa dikatakan juga.. nekad?

Mengingat hal itu Eren menjadi tersenyum sendiri. Ia mencoba memutar kembali apa yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu itu.

_Guru sastra berambut caramel yang terkenal baik itu kini tengah mengajar di kelas Eren. Ia menerangkan tentang sastra lama jepang._

_Segelintir siswa memerhatikannya dengan cermat, segelintir lagi hanya memerhatikan kecantikan gurunya itu._

_Belum lama Petra menjelaskan materinya, seseorang masuk kedalam kelas tanpa mengetuk atau sekedar permisi._

_Semua mata menatap kearah datangnya seseorang yang ternyata wali kelasnya itu. Ya, Levi. Guru yang terkenal sangat taat peraturan dan gila sopan santun (pada orang diatasnya) ini sekarang malah memberi contoh yang buruk dengan masuk ke kelas tanpa permisi._

_Petra menatap heran rekan sekaligus kekasihnya ini. Pasti ada yang ingin dikatakannya jika Levi sampai terlihat gelisah seperti sekarang. Yah, Petra memang sudah tahu bagaimana wajah Levi jika saat gelisah, menahan marah, atau ekspresi lainnya yang biasanya tidak ditunjukkan dengan gamblang pada orang lain._

_"Ada apa?" tanya Petra heran._

_Levi seolah tidak mempedulikan kehadiran murid-muridnya itu. Ia hanya berfokus pada Petra. Matanya menatap luruh kearah gadis itu._

_"Aku tidak bisa lagi bersabar menunggumu selesai mengajar. Itu hanya akan membuat keadaanku semakin buruk. Dengar, Petra."_

_Terdapat sebuah jeda dalam perkataan Levi. Membuat Petra termasuk para murid sangat penasaran dengan apa yang menjadikan seorang Levi kehabisan kesabarannya sampai memperburuk keadaannya._

_Levi merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak percaya bahwa dirinya akan senekad ini untuk Petra. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan lagi gengsinya yang setinggi langit itu dihancurkan oleh gadis bernama Petra. Ia tidak peduli dengan anggapan para muridnya yang bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang kini tengah ia lakukan dan apa yang ia pegang. Dan dia juga seolah melupakan keberadaan Eren disalah satu bangku disana yang pastinya akan mengoceh tentang kejadian ini dirumah nanti._

_Mungkin ini memang gila. Tapi kenapa harus takut gila untuk seseorang yang dicintai begitu lama?_

_Para murid, apalagi Petra terkejut bukan main saat melihat seorang Levi, orang yang terkenal dengan kata-katanya yang tajam, orang dengan tempramen yang mudah berubah, orang yang gila akan hukuman dan kebersihan, orang yang belum pernah dipergoki menggandeng seorang wanita, kini menekukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Petra, menunjukkan benda apa yang ada didalam kotak ditangannya itu._

_Cincin. Petra tidak salah lihat. Benda itu adalah cincin. Cincin perak bermata berlian kecil yang tampak elegan dengan kesederhaan modelnya. _

_Petra menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya masih membelalak kaget. Apalagi ditambah dengan hal yang dikatakan pria dihadapannya ini._

_"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukannya disini, tapi apa boleh buat. Kau tahu sendiri kan kesabaranku sangat minim. Jadi, sekarang aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri. Tidak dengan seikat bunga ataupun suasana yang romantis, itu bukan gayaku."_

_Terdapat jeda lagi. Sepertinya pria ini masih mengumpulkan serangkaian kata yang pas untuknya, agar ia diterima dan tidak dipermalukan._

_"Petra Rall, aku mencintaimu, segalanya darimu. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan masa lalu, yang aku pedulikan adalah masa depan. Maukah kau, dengan keinginanmu sendiri tanpa paksaan orang lain, menjadi istriku dan melahirkan anak-anakku? Menjadi wanita pertama dan terakhir yang akan ada disampingku selamanya?"_

_Terlihat sebuah tekad kuat dimata Levi. Meski matanya itu lebih sering menampakkan aura menakutkan, namun kini yang terlihat hanyalah aura keyakinan akan apa yang ia katakan tadi._

_Keadaan masih hening. Keterkejutan masih menyelimuti para murid sehingga yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah diam seribu kata dengan mata yang menatap tak percaya._

_Perlahan setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk mata Petra. Manik caramel madu itu terhalangi oleh air dimatanya. Semburat merah jelas terlihat dikedua pipi manisnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi mengingat masa lalunya dengan Levi yang cukup membuat pria itu kecewa, meski sebenarnya hanya kesalahpahaman._

_Levi masih menunggu dalam posisinya itu. Tapi ia sedikit merasa khawatir karena menurutnya, Petra terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Meski dulu ia sering menenangkan Eren yang sedang menangis, namun ini berbeda cerita. Menenangkan adik itu berbeda dengan menenangkan seorang wanita. Dan lagi bisa dikatakan ia sangat payah dalam hal pengertian terhadap wanita. Jadi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tangisan macam apa yang dilakukan Petra sekarang._

_Levi berdiri dari posisinya, mendekati Petra yang masih sibuk mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangan._

_"Kenapa?" tanya Levi sedikit ragu._

_Manik Petra menatap Levi. Dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Levi._

_"Sumimasen, Levi-san.. Aku.. aku.."_

_Levi mengerutkan alis samar. Jangan katakan kalau ini jawaban paling buruk yang perbah ia dapat._

_"Aku tidak mungkin dengan mudah mengatakan tidak. Aku bukan orang yang pandai menjaili."_

_Speachless._

_Baiklah kini keadaannya serba salah. Sebenarnya apa mau si pria stoic ini?_

_"Aku bersedia jadi istrimu, Levi-san."_

_Sesaat sesudah itu, keadaan kelas menjadi ricuh oleh sorakan gembira. Namun ada beberapa yang tidak rela. Connie misalnya. Dia terlihat menangis pasrah._

"_Nee_, Eren!"

"Ah? Iya? Ada apa Mikasa?"

"Aku memanggilmu daritadi. Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"_Eto_.. Bukan apa-apa."

Mikasa yang terlihat anggun dengan gaun putih selututnya hanya memandang heran pada Eren. Mana mungkin Eren mengatakan kalau ia mengingat lagi kejadian lamaran itu kan? Yang ada mungkin malah dia disangka iri pada kakaknya dan ingin segera menikah.

"Kalau kakakmu sudah menikah, berarti dia tinggal dengan Petra-_sensei_ kan? Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanga Mikasa.

Sekejap Eren menyadari akan hal itu. Mikasa benar. Tidak mungkin kakaknya tetap tibggal bersamanya jika sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri. Pasti dia tinggal dengan Petra, di rumah baru. Lalu Eren? Tetap tinggal di apartemen. Tapi hanya sendiri.

Harusnya ia senang kan? Dengan begitu pengawasan kakaknya terhadap Eren akan berkurang. Pengawasannya hanya akan terbatas di sekolah saja. Dan lagi dia bisa melakukan apapun sesukanya sendiri. Tidak perlu mendengar nasehat dan ocehan kakaknya setiap hari.

"Ya. Aku akan tinggal sendiri." balas Eren mantap.

Mikasa melirik Eren disampingnya.

"Hati-hatilah. Kau tidak biasa tinggal sendiri."

Deg!

Mendengar hal itu, Eren jadi sedikit risih. Atau mungkin kesal? Dia seperti tidak dipercaya untuk bisa tinggal sendiri. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa bergantung pada Levi selamanya. Levi juga tidak mungkin mengurusnya terus. Itu yang dipikirkan Eren.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa tinggal sendiri."

Eren membuka pintu apartemennya. Kemudian masuk dengan lunglai.

"_Tadaima_.."

Hening.

Ah.. Dia baru ingat kalau sekarang ia tinggal sendiri. Ya meski baru hari ini. Baru tadi ia pulang dari pesta pernikahan kakaknya, beberapa detik lalu, diantarkan oleh kakaknya itu.

Ia masih merasa aneh. Berkali-kali ia menolak untuk diantar pulang. Tapi Levi tetap saja mengantarkannya dengan alasan di malam hari tidak ada bus. Padahal Levi harusnya lebih mementingkan istri barunya itu.

Eren berjalan gontai menuju sofa. Sepi sekali. Ia melonggarkan ikatan dasi dilehernya agar udara dengan leluasa ia hirup.

Matanya menatap ke atap. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang. Yang pasti ia merasa lelah. Apa mungkin karena ia terlalu senang di pesta tadi?

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.44. Sudah cukup malam ternyata.

"Haa..."

Dengan malas ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan melangkah menuju dapur, mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Eren membuka lemari es disana. Alisnya berkerut dalam mendapati ada berkotak-kotak susu dan beberapa pisang disana. Bukan hanya itu, ada sebuah memo kecil disana.

Eren mengambilnya, membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

'Sebenarnya aku tidak suka kau meminum ini, tapi.. Makanlah dengan baik. Kau harus memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisimu.'

Terlihat sebuah senyuman kecil diwajah Eren. Ia tak menyangka Levi sempat-sempatnya melakukan hal ini. Padahal dulu ia sangat tidak diperbolehkan meminum susu. Padahal kan masalah ia yang lebih tinggi itu sudah takdir.

Ia menghela napas lagi. Apa mungkin ia mulai merindukan kakaknya? Yang benar saja. Baru beberapa menit lalu ia diantarkan olehnya.

Akhirnya Eren membawa satu kotak susu dan sebuah pisang ditangannya. Ia menutup lagi lemari es itu dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Eren terhenti disana. Menatap pintu kamar kakaknya yang tertutup. Miris. Entah dorongan darimana, kakinya melangkah menuju kamar itu, masih dengan kotak susu dan pisang ditangannya.

Yang ia tangkap oleh indra penglihatannya saat ini adalah suasana kamar Levi yang hampa tanpa sang pemilik. Posisi kasur masih ditempat yang sama. Begitu juga lemari, meja kerja, sofa dan benda-benda lainnya. Yang berbeda hanyalah kehampaan itu.

Meja kerja tanpa buku-buku dan berbagai macam laporan, lemari tanpa pakaian, dan lagi tak ada satu set komputer yang selalu menemani Levi bekerja.

Perlahan ia mendekati meja kerja yang hampa itu, lalu duduk disana. Sebuah lampu kerja tampak menerangi ruangan itu. Baru saja Levi pergi tadi pagi tapi ia merasa ruangan ini kosong begitu lama.

Eren menghentikan pandangan liarnya pada satu sudut di meja kerja itu. Sudut yang biasanya dipakai untuk menyimpan buku-buku tebal sang kakak.

Bukan tanpa alasan matanya berhenti disana. Itu karena masih ada sebuah buku yang tersimpan disudut itu. Sebuah buku dengan sampul merah.

Eren yang penasaran langsung mengambil buku itu untuk diketahui isinya. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah buku namun sebuah album foto.

Lembar demi lembar ia buka. Ia tidak ingat bahwa foto-foto itu pernah dicetak dan yang paling penting ia tidak tahu kakaknya memiliki benda seperti ini.

Foto-foto disana beragam. Mulai dari foto Eren saat masih kecil, saat dia mulai remaja, foto kakaknya juga ada, dan yang paling membuat Eren terpaku adalah foto ayah.. dan juga ibunya.

Tangan Eren mulai bergerak kecil menjadi sebuah getaran. Matanya mengembun sempurna. Ia sangat tidak yakin dengan apa yag tengah ia lakukan sekarang. Ia menangis?

Siapa yang tidak sedih? Disaat seseorang melihat lagi foto orang tuanya yang sudah lama meninggal, siapa yang tidak sedih? Ditambah hal yang harus ia sadari saat ini adalah kesendiriannya.

Isakannya semakin terdengar jelas dan memilukan. Sesekali ia berguman sendiri memanggil orang tuanya.

"_Oto-san... Oka-san_..."

Air mata itu terus menetes membasahi album foto yang masih ada digenggamannya. Mata zamrud itu seolah tidak mau berhenti mengeluarkan air darisana. Terus mengalir.

"_Nii-san.._."

Mungkin ini kali kedua ia merasa sangat sedih. Saat ayahnya meninggal itu yang pertama. Ya siapa yang tahu bayi menangis saat lahir itu menangis untuk apa. Menangis karena senang bisa melihat dunia luar, atau menangis karena tak lama lagi ia akan berpisah dengan ibunya, untuk selamanya.

Lalu sekarang, ia sedih karena merasa kehilangan semuanya. Ia hanya sendiri. Hanya sendirian.

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktunya masuk kelas setelah istirahat. Semua murid bergegas memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Begitu juga Eren.

Ia masuk dengan wajah berseri-seri senang. Untuk pertama kalinya ia masuk kelas dengan bahagia seperti itu. Apalagi pelajaran saat ini adalah pelajaran matematika, pelajaran kakaknya. Mungkin Eren sudah mendapat pencerahan dari bakat matematikanya yang pas-pasan itu. Jika tidak, apa yang ia senangkan saat pelajaran ini?

Eren duduk dibangkunya. Tampak siap untuk belajar.

"_Nee_, Eren! Kenapa wajahmu senang begitu? Kau merasa bisa mengerjakan soal-soal Levi-_sensei_ hari ini huh?" Jean berkoar.

"Diam kau muka kuda. Untuk hari ini saja jangan mengganggu kesenanganku."

"Tsk!"

Tapi setelah itu, saat ada seseorang yang masuk ke kelas, senyuman Eren menurun.

"Maaf anak-anak, Levi-_sensei_ mengambil cuti. Kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau kemarin dia baru menikah. Jadi, dia hanya memberi tugas untuk mengerjakan soal. Saya yang akan mengawasi kalian." ucap seseorang yang mereka tahu adalah Erd-_sensei_, guru bahasa inggris.

Para murid bersorak gembira meski ada beberapa yang mengeluh karena diberi soal dari Levi.

Disaat semua teman-temannya ricuh, Eren hanya terdiam. Ia tampak tidak sesenang tadi. Malah kini ia tampak kecewa. Ah.. Ternyata hal yang membuat Eren terlihat senang tadi itu karena akan bertemu kakaknya, namun kini, yang ia inginkan tidak terjadi. Naif memang jika berpikir bahwa pengantin baru akan kembali langsung bekerja.

Eren sangat cemberut sekarang. Sambil menopang dagunya, ia mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang.

'_Nii-san_, kenapa tidak masuk?'

Ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya setelah berhasil mengirim pesan itu pada Levi. Tampak sangat jelas kalau ia sangat kesal sekarang. Menyadari perubahan itu, Jean lagi-lagi berkoar.

"Hoy Eren! Kau tampak kesal sekarang! Karena kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal Levi-_sensei_? Hahah! Sudah kuduga tidak akan semudah itu!"

Eren berdiri dan langsung menarik kerah baju Jean dengan paksa. Menatap penuh intimidasi pada pria itu.

"Kau sudah cukup membuatku kesal hari ini! Bisakaah kau mendiamkan mulut kudamu itu?"

Keadaan menjadi ricuh setelah Jean membalas perkataan Eren. Bukan Jean namanya jika ia kalau bicara dengan seseorang.

Keberadaan Erd disana seperti dihiraukan, tidak disadari sama sekali meski ia sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Eren dan Jean untuk tenang dan kembali duduk.

"Apa kau bilang? Sebenarnya apa masalahmu hah?"

"Apa masalahku? Kau bilang apa masalahku? Masalahku adalah aku sedang kesal sekarang dan sangat membutuhkan orang untuk kupukul!"

"Hah? Jadi kau ingin menggunakanku? Payah sekali kau hanya berani padaku!"

"Kubilang diam kau!"

"Hey sudah-sudah.."

"Ha, sepertinya kau jadi liar setelah ditinggal kakakmu!"

Buggh!

Jean terpelanting jatuh kebelakang. Ternyata Eren benar-benar melakukannya, menghajar seseorang.

Darah disudut bibir Jean menandakan bahwa pukulan itu tidaklah pelan. Kelas semakin gaduh. Mikasa dan Armin mencoba untuk menenangkan Eren yang siap meluncurkan pukulan keduanya.

Sampai, Erd yang sesungguhnya bangkit.

"Sudah kukatakan kalian untuk kembali duduk dan jangan membuat keributan! Sepulang sekolah nanti menghadapku!"

Perkataan Erd berhasil membuat semuanya kaku. Selama ini mereka hanya mengenal sisi baik seorang Erd. Tanpa tahu bahwa ada sisi menakutkan juga pada diri pria berambut pirang itu. Dari kejadian hari ini mereka mendapat hal baru.

Eren masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang masih kesal. Ia mendapati ponselnya tidak menerima pesan dari siapapun. Itu artinya Levi tidak membalas pesannya.

Ah baiklah. Eren menyerah untuk menunggu pesan dari Levi. Mungkin memang mereka sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau Eren kini hanya sendirian. Mungkin juga Levi terlalu sibuk dengan istri barunya itu sampai tidak bisa membalas pesan dari Eren walaupun hanya beberapa kata.

Padahal dulu, sebelum Levi menjadikan pernikahan itu, ia pernah berkata bahwa dirinya tidak akan melupakan Eren, ia akan tetap mengawasinya. Tapi Eren sadar. Manusia bisa berubah dengan begitu cepat. Mana mungkin seseorang bisa mengawasi orang lain disaat ia juga harus mengawasi orang disampingnya.

Eren meletakan ponselnya didalam laci. Hari ini ia akan mencoba membuat makanan sendiri. Ya meski sebenarnya kemampuan memasaknya bisa dikatakan dibawah cukup, itu bahasa yang lebih halus dari 'payah'.

Ia memasuki kawasan dapur, tempat yang dulu merupakan kerajaan kakaknya. Ia siap melakukan eksperimen dengan bahan-bahan yang ada di lemari es.

Detik berganti menit. Menit berganti jam.

Tadinya Eren ingin membuat sebuah omelet, yang menurutnya pasti mudah dilakukan. Tapi hasilnya benar-benar mengecewakan. Bahkan sesuatu diatas piring itu lebih terlihat seperti gundukan tanah sehabis hujan. Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya.

Eren menghela napas. Akhirnya yang benar-benar bisa ia makan hari ini hanyalah ramen instan. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan keracunan karena memakan masakannya sendiri dan yang penting ia bisa mengganjal perut laparnya.

Sesudah kenyang, yang dilakukan Eren hanya duduk di kursi meja makan dengan kepala yang ia simpan diatas meja itu. Tampak sangat bosan.

Melihat kondisi dapur yang sangat berbeda dengan kondisi sebelum ia memasukinya, Eren mengeluh dengan mengeluarkan deru napas kemalasan. Ia pasti akan dimarahi jika tidak membereskan ulahnya sendiri. Tapi ia sangat tidak biasa untuk bersih-bersih. Ditambah matanya terasa berat untuk terus berjaga. Mungkin ia akan tidur dulu sebentar disini sebelum membereskannya.

Ya awalnya berniat hanya tidur sebentar, tapi nyatanya ia bangun dipagi hari. Beberapa menit sebelum ia benar-benar terlambat di sekolah.

Eren langsung bergegas berbenah tanpa mempedulikan sarapannya. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat menuju sekolah sebelum gerbang akan ditutup.

"Tungguuuu!" teriak Eren pada petugas gerbang yang hendak menutupnya.

Si penjaga itu berhenti dan membiarkan Eren masuk meski dengan ocehan-ocehannya yang sebenarnya tidak didengar oleh Eren sama sekali.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah ia meletakan sepedanya bersama sepeda-sepeda yang lain. Kemudian setengah berlari menuju kelasnya. Kalau tidak salah, pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Hange. Matilah dia jika terlambat masuk. Ia pasti akan dijadikan bahan percobaan.

Setelah sampai didepan kelasnya, dengan takut-takut ia membuka pintu. Dan, ah.. Hange sudah ada disana. Guru yang satu itu memang selalu bersemangat jika mengajar jadi tidak mungkin ia akan terlambat.

Semua mata tertuju pada Eren yang baru datang.

"_Su-sumimasen sensei.. _Aku terlambat."

Hange mengedipkan matanya kemudian tersenyum. Sepertinya Hange memang sangat ahli dalam membaca apa yang terjadi pada seseorang hanya dengan melihat wajahnya.

"_Daijoubu_. Aku juga baru datang. Duduklah." ucapnya.

Eren membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat sebelum menuju bangkunya. Ia juga sempat melihat Jean yang memandangnya dengan kesal. Mungkin ia belum memaafkan Eren atas insiden kemarin.

Bukannya memulai pelajaran, Hange malah melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya. Tampak seperti mengetik.

Semuanya tampak heran melihat kelakuan guru mereka yang satu ini.

"Sst, Eren! Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Armin.

Eren menoleh pada Armin.

"Aku terlambat bangun."

"Bukannya kau selalu diba-.. Ah, maksudku kenapa tidak membunyikan alarm?"

"Hn? Ah! Aku lupa menyimpan ponselku didalam laci! Ah... Aku ceroboh sekali.."

Armin hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar tutur kata Eren. Hampir ia kelepasan mengatakan hal yang mungkin akan membuat Eren murung lagi seperti kemarin.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Hari ini kita akan membuat larutan yang bisa bereaksi dengan katak!"

"Heeee?"

Lagi-lagi, Hange memberi sebuah materi aneh yang sebenarnya tidak ada di kurikulum. Tapi apa boleh buat. Mereka hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti pelajarannya. Jika tidak, Hange yang mengeramkan akan keluar. Guru-guru disini benar-benar tidak masuk akal..

Besok adalah hari libur nasional. Semua orang pasti sangat senang dengan adanya esok hari. Dengan begitu mereka bisa bermalas-malasan dirumah atau bermain sepuasnya.

Hari ini Eren pulang agak larut karena berkunjung ke rumah Armin dulu, bermain game. Tadinya ia mau menginap tapi mengingat dapurnya belum dibereskan karena perbuatannya yang kemarin, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Bisa-bisa ia akan dihukum habis-habisan jika kotoran-kotoran yang menempel di dapur itu tidak dienyahkan secepatnya.

Tapi sebelum ia membereskannya, ia akan mencoba lagi membuat sesuatu. Mencoba boleh kan?

Kali ini ia akan bereksperimen dengan daging san bumbu kare. Yang ia pikirkan adalah membuat kare dengan bumbu instan ini. Semoga berhasil.

45 menit berlalu dengan cepat. Eren menatap aneh pada semangkuk kare yang ia buat. Bagaimana bisa masakannya selalu tampak seperti gundukan lumpur? Mungkin dia memang tidak memiliki bakat dalam hal memasak. Padahal ia sudah melihat resep berkali-kali dan memastikan dirinya tidak salah baca.

Ia menyerah. Ternyata hari ini ia harus memakan ramen instan lagi. Mungkin lain kali ia harus membeli ramen instan lebih banyak untuk persediaan, bisa-bisa ia terus gagal dalam memasak. Lalu jika dirasa ia bosan dengan ramen instan, pilihan terakhirnya jatuh pada makanan rumahan di supermarket. Ternyata hidup sendiri tidak mudah.

"_Itadakimasu_.."

Eren memakan ramennya dengan menyedihkan. Ia ingin makanan yang lebih bermutu dan sehat. Ha.. Harus ia akui jika ia merindukan masakan kakaknya yang dulu malah ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Eren duduk lagi di tempatnya yang sama seperti kemarin. Dengan posisi yang sama pula. Meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Matanya sesekali berkedip memerhatikan jarum jam yang terus bergerak memainkan waktu. Ia mengantuk lagi. Sama seperti kemarin. Dan disaat ia belum membereskan dapur sama sekali, seperti kemarin. Mungkin yang akan berbeda, ia tidak akan terlambat sekolah besok. Kan libur.

Baiklah, saatnya menutup mata dan istirahat. Ia nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini, tidak mau pindah ke kamar.

Sayup-sayup suara Eren dengar. Entah suara apa. Ia juga mencium bau yang sangat berpengaruh besar pada perutnya. Akhirnya ia membuka matanya perlahan.

Ternyata posisinya masih sama seperti kemarin ia sadar sebelum tidur. Namun bedanga, kondisi dapur sekarang sangat berbeda jauh dengan kemarin, sangat bersih. Ditambah beberapa piring berisi makanan sudah siap dimeja makan. Eren _speechless_.

Matanya terus ia kedipkan untuk menyadarkan apakah ini nyata atau ternyata dirinya masih berada di alam mimpi. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya yang mungkin belum terkumpul semua.

"Hantu apa yang melakukan semua ini.." gumannya aneh.

"Aku bukan hantu, _baka_."

Eren menoleh pada asal datangnya suara. Dan ia langsung membelalakan matanya.

"_Nii-san_?"

Eren tidak salah panggil apalagi salah lihat. Orang dihadapannya ini memang Levi.

"T-tapi kenapa bisa?"

Levi duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan. Memosisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin.

"Kau lupa kalau aku memiliki kunci rumah ini juga?"

"Ah.. _Eto_.. Iya juga. Tapi, harusnya kan _nii-san _bersama Petra-_sensei_ kan?"

"Panggil dia _nee-san _jika bukan di sekolah, itu pesannya."

"_H-hai.._"

Levi memerhatikan sekelilingnya sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Eren.

"Aku berkali-kali meneleponmu tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya."

Eren mulai tersadar bahwa ponselnya masih berada didalam laci dari kemarin. Ia benar-benar akan keberadaan benda itu dihidupnya.

"_Eto_.. Aku menyimpannya di dalam laci. Jadi aku tidak tau kalau _nii-san _menghubungiku."

"_Souka_. Dan lagi. Kau makan ramen instan 2 hari berturut-turut."

"Ah.. Itu.."

Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimana kakaknya tahu kalau ia makan ramen instan 2 hari ini.

"Aku tahu karena kondisi dapur yang hampir hancur dan makanan tak berbentuk yang kau buat. Ditambah kau sama sekali tidak mencuci alat makanmu setelah itu."

Hebat sekali dia bisa mengatakan hal yang sebelumnya Eren pertanyakan dalam pikirannya.

"_Gomen nasai.._ Tapi, kenapa _nii-san _datang kesini?"

"Kau kira aku akan tenang setelah panggilanku tidak diangkat berkali-kali? Kau membuatku khawatir dengan semua yang kau lakukan disekolah."

Tampak wajah penuh tanda tanya pada Eren. Yang ia ingat 2 hari kemarin Levi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sosoknya di sekolah. Tapi bagaimana bisa kakaknya itu tahu apa yang ia lakukan disekolah?

"Hari senin kau berkelahi di kelas dengan Jean hanya karena dia menyindirmu yang berubah jadi liar setelah tinggal sendiri."

"_E-eto._."

"Kau tidak menghormati Erd yang ada disana. Kenapa kau sampai sekesal itu? Pasti bukan hanya karena ejekannya kan?"

Dalam hati Eren mengatakan bahwa hal itu terjadi karena Levi tidak datang mengajar. Alasan yang sangat kekanakan.

"Aku tidak tahu.."

Levi menghela napas melihat kelakuan adiknya yang untuk saat ini tidak bisa ia baca melalui raut wajahnya. Yang ia tahu, Eren menyembunyikan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Hari selasa kau terlambat datang ke sekolah."

Eren terkejut lagi. Ternyata Levi tahu juga soal hak itu.

"Aku terlambat bangun.." jawabnya pelan.

"Karena tidak terbiasa bangun sendiri?"

Eren terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakan Levi itu benar atau tidak.

"_Gomen nasai, nii-san_.. Saat aku bilang aku akan baik-baik saja saat kau tidak ada dirumah, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak bisa melakukan segalanya dengan baik. Aku tidak sepiawai _nii-san_ dalam melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Aku tidak bisa memasak selain menyeduh ramen instan. Aku tidak bisa bangun lebih awal untuk beres-beres. Aku tidak bisa melakukan semua itu dengan benar. Selama ini aku terlalu bergantung padamu dan tidak melakukan apapun selain bersantai. Dengan perginya _nii-san _darisini aku merasa semuanya terlihat sangat berubah. Dan lagi.. _Nii-san _tidak menemuiku setelah pernikahan itu.."

Levi menyeruput kopi ditangannya. Menikmati cairan hitam itu melewati kerongkongannya.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf kan?"

"_Nande_?"

"Membuatmu menanggung pekerjaan rumah itu tidak mudah."

Eren menunduk. Jadi apa yang mengatasi masalahya ini? Levi sudah memiliki keluarga. Tidak mungkin masih mengurus Eren.

"Aku belum sempat mengatakan ini saat aku pergi."

"Apa?"

"Jika ada apa-apa, jika kau mendapat masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan sendiri di rumah, jika kau butuh makanan yang kau inginkan, jika kau merasa bosan dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkanmu, katakan saja. Hubungi aku."

"Ah? _H-hai._. Tapi.. Nantinya aku malah merepotkan.. _Nii-san_ kan sudah berkeluarga, pasti sibuk mengurus ini-itu.."

Tawa kecil terdengar.

"Memangnya kau bukan keluargaku? Sudahlah, aku tahu kau pasti kesulitan. Lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan tadi."

Eren mengaangguk. Levi ada benarnya juga. Ia memang merasa kesulitan tinggal sendiri. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia ingin melakukannya dulu sendiri. Ia tidak mau terus menerus bergantung pada kakaknya, ia bukan benalu.

"Dan aku akan mengingatkanmu, jangan memakan makanan instan berturut-turut. Tidak baik untuk tubuhmu."

"_Wakatta_. Mm, mana Petra _nee-san_?"

"Hn? Dia ada diruang tengah."

"Heee? Dia juga disini? Kenapa membiarkan dia sendiri?"

"Karena aku harus bicara dulu denganmu."

"Ah.. _Eto_.. Aku lupa menanyakan satu hal. Sejak kapan _nii-san _ada disini?"

"Dari tadi malam."

"_S-souka._."

12 panggilan tidak terjawab. Pesan bertebaran.

Itu yang didapat Eren saat mencoba mengecek ponselnya.

'Eren kau baik-baik saja kan?'

'Eren, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya?'

'_Nee_ Eren, berhentilah membuatku khawatir.'

'Setidaknya katakan sesuatu!'

'Kau tidak melakukan hal berbahaya yang bisa membuatmu tidak sadar kan?'

'_Nee_ Eren. Apa susahnya memberi kabar?'

'Kau marah padaku karena tidak membalas pesanmu kemarin?'

'Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan disana sampai menghiraukan ponselmu hah?'

'Tsk. _Nee_ Eren! Jika kau masih tidak mau mengatakan apapun, aku akan memeriksanya sendiri! Aku akan kesana sekarang juga!'

Kurang lebih itu isi pesan Levi. Yang bisa Eren lakukan hanya tertawa aneh. Ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan barunya. Keadaan yang entah akan membuatnya nyaman atau tidak. Lihat saja nanti.


	6. Chapter 7

**Rainbow Days**

**Chapter 8**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

Hange Zoe. Siapa tak kenal wanita nyentrik itu? Guru mata pelajaran kimia yang selalu membuat ramuan aneh ini tak pernah lepas dari cairan-cairan kimia.

Jika diminta menjelaskan bagaimana wanita itu.. Pasti banyak yang berpendapat bahwa dia.. aneh, gila, tak manusiawi. Tapi janganlah menilai dari sana saja. Hange wanita yang baik. Teramat baik malah. Dia selalu siap menampung keluh kesah sahabatnya. Kemudian memberi solusi. Kita ambil contoh, Levi dan Irvine. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa mereka bertiga, adalah sahabat lama. Ya meski Irvine adalah senior mereka bertiga saat SMA, tapi apa salahnya kan?

Orang yang membuat mereka bertiga berteman baik atau bisa disebut juga sahabat, tak lain adalah Hange. Tepatnya saat Irvine kelas 3 dan mereka kelas 1.

Irvine yang merupakan ketua kedisiplinan dalam 2 periode bermusuhan berat dengan Levi. Padahal hanya berawal dari cibiran kecil Irvine saat rapat kepengurusan dengan OSIS. Tanpa berpikir, Irvine yang terkenal baik hati itu mengatakan 'Jika sibuk mengurusi adik, jangan mencalonkan diri jadi ketua OSIS"

Levi tidak terima dengan perkataan Irvine. Dia, dengan sangat tidak sopannya, langsung menarik kerah baju seniornya itu dan melayangkan pukulan mematikan. Perkelahian terjadi.

Semua orang tercengang. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ketua kedisiplinan siswa berurusan dengan hal yang selama ini menjadi musuh kata 'kedisiplinan'.

Saat itulah, Hange yang memang sudah menjadi teman Levi dari SMP, mencoba meluruskan masalah kecil yang malah sangat kusut itu.

Entah jurus apa yang digunakannya, entah ramuan apa yang membantunya, Hange berhasil membuat mereka berbaikan. Ajaib? Memang. Itulah keajaiban seorang Hange, seperti ibu peri saja.

Saat ini umurnya genap 28 tahun, sama dengan Levi. Bedanya, sampai sekarang Hange tidak memiliki pria yang digunakannya untuk bersandar, atau bisa disebut juga 'kekasih'. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Dia bahkan tak merasa iri setelah melihat pernikahan Irvine setahun lalu, juga pernikahan Petra beberapa minggu kemarin. Dia tampak nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Baiklah, jika boleh jujur, Hange memiliki cinta pertama tentu saja. Dan pasti orang yang mendengarnya akan sangat tercengang saat mengetahui ini. Jadi siapa pria malang yang menjadi cinta pertama Hange? Ekm. Levi. Ya Levi. Si pria brutal dimasanya.

Oh ayolah.. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta terhadap seorang pria yang memiliki daya tarik seperti itu? Jangan dilihat dulu kedinginan, kekejaman, ketajaman atau apapun segala kenistaan yang ia miliki. Hange menyadari itu saat pertama kali melihat Levi sangat perhatian pada adiknya. Ia telah melihat sisi lain dari seorang Levi yang selama ini ia kenal. Hal itu terjadi sekitaran kelas 3 SMP.

Waktu berlalu. Hange menyadari hal yang keliru. Ternyata rasa cinta yang ada untuk Levi itu adalah cinta kepada sahabat, kepada orang yang ia kagumi. Kenapa? Karena ia sama sekali tidak speechless jika berada didekat Levi, ia juga biasa saja jika tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengannya. Cinta seorang sahabat. Yah begitulah. Buktinya ia sama sekali tidak sakit hati dalam membantu hubungan Levi dan Petra, bahkan sampai menyaksikan mereka menikah.

Jika ada cinta pertama (meski keliru), tentu saja ada cinta kedua. Itu terjadi saat kelas 1 SMA. Pada Irvine. Lucu sekali bukan. Ha.. Hange memang aneh. Hange jatuh cinta pada Irvine karena pria itu selalu tersenyum meski ia sedang kesal, julukannya 'si topeng besi tersenyum'. Tapi Hange menyadari hal yang sama seperti pada Levi. Cintanya itu cinta seorang sahabat. Dan setelah semua itu berlalu, Hange belum merasakan lagi cinta (keculi pada hasil temuannya).

Lupakan masalah cinta. Hange saat ini tengah sibuk melamun. Ah, melamun itu bukan suatu kesibukan ya? Baik, Hange sedang asyik melamun. Itu lebih baik.

Ia duduk dibangku taman sekolah sore ini. Sebenarnya bukan sore juga karena masih menunjukkan pukul 3. Itu waktu pertengahan antara siang dan sore.

Ia bersandar pada punggung kursi. Rambutnya yang coklat sesekali berbaur dengan angin. Tangan kanannya menanggung beban kepala. Sebagai guru kimia, ia masih menggunakan jas lab berwarna putih dan sarung tangan karet. Bisa ditebak bahwa sebelum ini ia melakukan percobaan. Entah ramuan apa lagi.

Banyak murid yang menyukai cara mengajar Hange yang unik, tapi juga banyak yang tidak suka. Itulah kehidupan. Disaat ada yang menyukaimu, berarti ada juga yang tidak menyukaimu. Hange tampak sedang putus asa. Apa ramuannya kali ini gagal? Tak ada yang tahu karena tak ada yang menanyakan. Tapi sepertinya raut itu bukan raut putus asa, _author_ keliru. Itu lebih pada raut.. kesepian.

Ha.. Ternyata manusia seheboh Hange bisa merasakan kesepian. Jika dipikirkan, saat ini sekolah memang sudah bubar. Levi sudah pulang bersama Petra karena harus membeli kebutuhan rumah yang mulai habis. Irvine juga pulang karena harus menemani istrinya menemui orang tuanya. Asistennya, Mike, juga sudah pulang dari tadi. Apalagi para siswa. Mereka langsung raib setelah bunyi bel bergema. Kecuali yang memiliki kegiatan klub mereka masing-masing.

"Ini lebih sepi dari yang kubayangkan.." gumannya sendiri.

Ia sudah bosan berkutat dengan cairan-cairan kimia berbahaya di ruang lab. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah teman mengobrol. Itu saja. Cairan-cairan kimia tidak akan bisa ia ajak bicara. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya.

"Hange-_sensei_? Anda belum pulang?"

Hange mengangkat dagunya dan matanya mulai berbinar senang.

"Eren-_chan_?! Kau masih disini ternyata!"

"Ah? Iya. Aku baru saja selesai piket. Tapi aku mengerjakannya sendiri karena kalah bermain game.."

Hange berseri-seri ala _fangirl_.

"Setelah ini kau tidak ada acara kan?"

"Mm? Kurasa tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu duduklah! Temani aku!"

"A-ah?"

"Ayo!" ucap Hange sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disamping kirinya.

Eren tampak sedikit ragu. Namun ia menyerah. Ia pun duduk disana, disamping Hange. Jujur saja ia memang sedikit takut pada guru nyentrik itu. Sebuah trauma masa kecil.

"Apa ada yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya Eren masih canggung.

"Hm? Sebenarnya tidak ada. Ambil saja topik apapun. Aku sedang kesepian."

Eren terdiam. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa kesepian di dunia ini.

"Kenapa orang-orang jadi lebih sibuk dan tak ada waktu untuk menemani orang lain.." gurau Hange.

Eren tahu itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan namun sebuah pernyataan. Orang-orang memang sepertinya telah berubah. Pindah ke dunia baru mereka. Seperti halnya gelembung sabun. Saat ia pecah, akan muncul lagi yang baru, gelembung yang belum tentu sama seperti gelembung sebelumnya.

"Mungkin manusia memang akan seperti itu, berubah disaat-saat tertentu. Seperti sebuah takdir yang tak bisa ditentang." balas Eren.

"Hm.. Berarti suatu saat aku juga akan menjadi lebih sibuk dari hari ini ya.. Lalu membuat orang lain kesepian.."

Eren membalas dengan sebuah senyuman. Masih tampak canggung. Mungkin tidak terbiasa mengobrol berdua dengan salah satu gurunya ini.

"_Nee_ Eren! Apa kau masih takut padaku?"

"Eh?"

"Ahaha! Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah bereaksi seperti itu. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu! Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu kau masih 2 tahun."

Hange tertawa lepas mengingat hal itu. Sedangkan Eren hanya terlihat kebingungan, tidak ingat dengan kejadian itu. Jadi begini..

_Hange memaksa Levi untuk mengajaknya ke rumah. Hange bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan Eren. Levi tak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali mengalah. Dia akhirnya membawa Hange ke rumah._

_"Tadaima!" seru Levi._

_"Okaeri Levi-kun!" balas ayah Levi dari dapur._

_"To-san, aku membawa Hange bersamaku!"_

_Menyembullah kelapa sang ayah, melihat putranya bersama seseorang. Dia tersenyum senang, jarang sekali Levi membawa temannya ke rumah._

_"Selamat datang Hange-chan! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" sapa ayah Levi._

_"Iya paman!"_

_"Bersenang-senanglah disini!" ayah Levi kembali ke dapur._

_Levi dan Hange masuk ke ruang tengah. Dan ternyata ada Eren disana, sibuk dengan mainan ditangannya._

_Hange langsung berlutut, penyakit fangirl-nya mulai kambuh._

_"Kawaiiiiiii!"_

_Levi menggendong adiknya, ingin menjauhkan Eren dari makhluk seperti Hange. Tapi Eren tampaknya tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Hange disana._

_"Oh iya! Nee Eren-chan! Eren-chan! Aku punya hadiah untukmu!"_

_Eren menoleh tampak sedikit tertarik. Hange mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah toples kaca kecil yang didalamnya ada.. Erg.. kepala kodok._

_Awalnya ekspresi Eren biasa saja, namun lama kelamaan matanya berembun. Ia pun menangis dengan heboh, memeluk-meluk Levi sambil mengguncangkan kakinya._

_"Tch! Nee kuso megane! Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Kau pikir anak kecil akan suka diberi hal seperti itu?!"_

_Hange tampak biasa saja melihat reaksi Eren yang ternyata diluar dugaannya. Dari keributan itu, ayah Levi datang, heran dengan tangisan Eren yang terlalu kencang._

_"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya._

_"Dia menakuti Eren!"_

_Ayah Levi hanya tersenyum maklum. Tak ada salahnya ia membiarkan hal ini. _

"Ha.. Aku lelah tertawa. Jangan-jangan kau tidak ingat tentang yang itu? Seingatku kau menangis karenaku bukan hanya saat itu. Saat kau 7 tahun juga.."

_Hange baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Ia pulang malam karena sudah bereksperimen di lab. Buktinya ia masih mengenakan jas labnya._

_Diperjalanan pulang, ia berpapasan dengan Levi yang ternyata membawa Eren bersamanya._

_"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Levi dengan alis berkerut._

_"Iya. Aku baru menyelesaikan ramuan baru!"_

_"Tch."_

_Menyadari Eren menatapnya dengan puppy eyes, fangirl Hange keluar lagi. Dia berjongkok agar sejajar dengan tubuh Eren._

_"Nee Eren! Hora!"_

_Dengan wajah berseri-seri ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, menunjukkannya pada Eren. Itu adalah toples kaca kecil yang berisi.. kepala tikus._

_"H-Huaaaaaa! Nii-chan! Singkirkan itu!"_

_Eren menangis dan menarik-narik mantel kakaknya._

_"Tch.. Seharusnya kau tidak memperlihatkan hal seperti itu lagi pada Eren. Kau tahu sendiri dia selalu menangis melihatnya."_

_"Heee?"_

_Hange memasukkan toples itu kedalam tasnya lagi. Meminimalisir tangisan Eren._

_"Lagipula kenapa kau selalu membawa benda-benda seperti itu.."_

Kali ini Eren ikut tertawa. Ia ingat kejadian itu. Mereka tertawa sampai lelah.

"Haha.. Dan setelah kejadian itu kau selalu bersembunyi dibelakang kakakmu karena takut aku membawa benda itu lagi."

"Iya.. Sudah lama sekali ya. Tapi sekarang anda menjadi guruku dan aku mulai terbiasa."

Hange tampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Eren.

"Terbiasa?"

"Ya. Aku takut berarti aku belum terbiasa kan? Setelah berkali-kali melihat anda membawa benda-benda aneh dan menyeramkan, aku jadi tidak takut lagi. Tidak mungkin kan aku terus menangis dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung _nii-san_."

"Jadi begitu? Apa murid lain yang takut padaku juga akan mulai terbiasa?"

"Mm.. Kurasa iya. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku masih merasa takut pada Hange-_sensei_, meski hanya sedikit."

"_Nande_?"

"Entahlah.. Mungkin karena anda selalu melakukan hal-hal yang mengejutkan."

Hange tampak menimbang-nimbang. Dia memang sering melakukan hal yang tidak dipikirkan orang lain. Sesuatu yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Oh iya, Hange-_sensei_!"

"Mm?"

"Anda tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Sendirian. Aku anak tunggal jadi sering sekali merasa kesepian. Haha.. Menyedihkan sekali ya."

Hening. Hanya terdengar deru angin yang menggerakan pepohonan dan rambut mereka. Bergerak cepat kemudian melambat seirama.

"Tapi aku bersyukur karena memiliki orang-orang yang aku sayangi."

Eren menunjukkan antusiasnya tentang orang-orang yang disayangi Hange. Membuat Hange mengatakannya lebih lanjut.

"Aku senang pernah mengenal kakakmu. Dia sahabat yang baik. Ya.. Meski perkataannya sangat dingin seperti wajahnya, dia mau berada disisiku sebagai sahabat selama ini. Tidak banyak hubungan persahabatan yang bertahan lama seperti kami. Silahkan saja hitung dari kami masih kelas 1 SMP. Itu cukup lama. Dia sahabat terbaik."

Tak pernah Eren bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa kakaknya sangat berarti bagi seseorang seperti Hange. Persahabatan yang keren, menurutnya.

"Aku juga tidak akan melupakan Irvine. Dia sahabat yang baik, seperti halnya Levi. Walaupun pertenuanku dengannya tidak selama dengan Levi, tapi kami bisa saling memiliki. Lucu sekali jika mengingat masa-masa itu."

Hange mengubah cara duduknya. Ia mengangkat kaki kanan dan menyimpannya diatas paha kiri. Memberi kesan dewasa.

"Selain mereka berdua, aku juga beruntung telah mengenal Petra, Mike, Erd, Gunter, Auro, Pixis, dan para muridku termasuk kau Eren."

"Anda mengenal paman Pixis?"

"Tentu saja! Dulu dia guru kimiaku saat SMP.. Tapi sekarang mengurus apartemen."

Eren mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Dia tahu Pixis dulunya adalah seorang guru, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Pixis sempat mengajar kakaknya dan Hange.

"_Ano_.. Hange-_sensei_, kalau anda mau, anda bisa bergabung makan malam dirumah. _Nii-san _akan menginap malam ini. Kupikir, dia tidak akan keberatan jika anda ikut bergabung."

"_Hontou ni_?" Hange berseru kegirangan dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Ya. Lagipula, bukankah anda sedang kesepian hari ini? Menurutku, kesepian itu tidak akan datang jika kita mengibur diri sendiri, menyakini bahwa kita tidak pernah sendiri di dunia ini."

Hange menghambur memeluk Eren. Berkali-kali mengatakan hal yang tidak bisa didengar Eren karena ia mulai merasa sesak.

"_A-ano_.. Hange-_sensei_.. Aku kehabisan napas.."

Levi mengerutkan alis sangat dalam. Wajahnya tampak kesal saat ini, menghadapi orang dihadapannya, orang yang tadi ia bukakan pintu.

" . .disini?"

"Hey Levi!" sapa Hange senang.

"Haha.. Aku dipaksa ikut.." kata Irvine.

"Jika suamiku ikut, aku juga harus ikut." tambah Carroline, istri Irvine.

Levi menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada menghadapi mereka. Sampai Eren dan Petra menyembul keluar melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah! Kita ada tamu!" seru Petra senang.

"Hange-_sensei_, terimakasih sudah datang! Dan.. Anda juga datang Irvine-_san_." kata Eren.

Perlahan Levi berbalik, menghadap Eren dan Petra.

"Jadi kau yang mengundang mereka?" tanyanya ketus.

"_E-eto.. _Iya. Sebenarnya hanya Hange-_sensei_. Aku tidak tahu kalau Hange-_sensei_ akan mengajak 2 orang lagi.."

Yang bisa Levi lakukan hanya mendecih. Pekerjaannya akan bertambah malam ini.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu Levi! Aku tahu kau pasti senang kami datang!" goda Hange sambil membuka sepatu dan memakai sandal rumah, diikuti Irvine dan istrinya.

"Tch. Terserah."

Levi berlalu, berjalan lebih dulu. Tapi ya.. Apa salahnya kali-kali mengundang mereka untuk makan malam? Sudah lama juga mereka tak berkumpul bersama seperti ini. Bedanya, kali ini Levi dan Irvine menggandeng istri masing-masing. Tapi Hange tak menggandeng siapapun malam ini. Ya.. Dia bisa berpura-pura menggandeng Eren. Hm pura-pura.

"_Nee_ Eren! Kau harus pura-pura jadi suamiku malam ini!" teriak Hange.

"Heee?"

"Jika kau berani melakukannya, kubunuh kau!" tampik Levi.

"Kau tidak akan tega melakukan itu karena kau mencintaiku, sahabatku~"

"E-eh? Apa benar begitu, Levi?"

"Jangan dengarkan wanita gila itu Petra."

"_D-demo_.."

"Jangan percayai perkataannya."

"Pertengkaran rumah tangga~"

"_Urusai_!"

"Sudah sudah Levi. Kau tidak harus mempermasalahkan ini kan?"

"Kau sama saja. Dasar tua."

"Aku tidak akan kesal untuk kali ini karena aku akan menumpang makan disini."

"Aku juga tidak akan kesal karena aku akan menumpang makan disini~"

"Aku yang kesal, _baka_."

"Janganlah kesal padaku wahai sahabatku~"

"Tch.."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan setega itu~"

"_Urusai_.."

"Karena kau mencintaiku~"

"Levi.."

"Jangan dengarkan dia Petra."

"Karena kau mencintaiku~"

"_A-ano.._ Hanji-_sensei_.."

Kurang lebih begitulah suasana rumah itu saat kedatangan tamu. Mungkin akan mengganggu para tetangga. Kegaduhan itu tidak akan bisa dihentikan.. Sampai mereka lelah untuk bicara.


	7. Chapter 8

**Rainbow Days**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**RnR**

**'Hari paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah terjadi.'**

Hange membuat ramuan aneh lagi. Tadinya itu adalah ramuan untuk menggandakan tanaman. Tapi karena sebuah kecelekaan kecil dari kecerobohannya yang tidak mengunci laboratorium saat ia pergi, Irvine masuk dan dengan tidak sengaja melukai tangannya oleh ujung meja. Darahnya menetes cukup deras. Dan lalu, satu tetes masuk kedalam tabung reaksi berisikan ramuan Hange. Saat itu Irvine bisa melihat bagaimana ramuan itu berubah warna dari hijau bening menjadi merah. Dengan sedikit kepulan asal transparan berwarna senada. Dia terkesan tanpa tahu arti dari perubahan itu. Kemudian pergi tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Kepala sekolah macam apa itu?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hange kembali ke laboratorium. Memandang heran pada ramuannya yang sudah berubah warna. Tapi tak terlalu khawatir. Ia langsung menguji ramuan itu pada tanaman yang ia bawa. Meneteskannya sedikit pada tanaman itu.

Cukup lama Hange menunggu penggandaan terjadi. Tapi yang ada tidak terjadi apapun disana. Tanaman itu tetap berdiri kokoh sendiri. Saat itulah Hange menyadari bahwa ramuannya.. gagal. Ya dia menganggap kalau ramuan itu gagal.

Dengan lesu, Hange membawa tabung reaksi berisi ramuan itu keluar, bermaksud untuk membuang ramuannya.

Eren berjalan beriringan dengan Levi. Mereka memang berangkat bersama pagi ini. Jadi tidak heran jika sekarang mereka menuju kelas bersama.

Saat itu mereka berpapasan dengan Hange yang tampak murung dan membawa botol reaksi berisi cairan mencurigakan. Sebenarnya Levi tidak ingin berurusan dengan Hange, namum Eren terlanjur menyapanya. Jadi gadis itu berhenti melangkah tepat dihadapannya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Hange-_sensei_."

"Mm.. _Ohayou_.."

Lesu sekali kelihatannya.

"Wajahmu kenapa huh? Kusut sekali." tanya Levi basa-basi. Sebenarnya enggan juga menanyakan tentang ini. Toh jawabannya sudah pasti diketahui oleh Levi.

"Eksperimenku gagal.. Padahal aku sudah mengerjakan ini dari kemarin.. Aku tidak tahu dimana kesalahanku.."

Melihat ekspresi kalut seorang Hange, Eren dan Levi hanya bisa diam. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan? Tidak ada yang tahu hal apa yang bisa mengobati kekalutan seorang gadis aneh seperti Hange.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus membuang benda i-"

Brukk

Ada seorang siswa yang jatuh menubruk Hange. Kehilangan keseimbangan, Hange juga terjatuh dan botol reaksi ditangannya terlepas. Cairan didalamnya melayang seolah diperlambat sebelum berhasil menumpahi pakaian Eren dan Levi yang masih berdiri disana.

Hange menatap takut. Bukan pada Eren melainkan pada Levi. Matilah dia karena sudah mengotori pakaiannya. Sebelum amukan terjadi, Hange bergegas berdiri dan pergi entah kemana. Dan coba lihat bagaimana aura seorang Levi saat ini. Hawanya mematikan.

"Dasar mata empat gila!"

"_E-eto.. Nii-san, _sebaiknya kita bersihkan ini dulu."

"Kita ke kelas sekarang. Sebentar lagi masuk. Bisa dibersihkan di kelas kan."

Dengan perasan masih kesal Levi melangkah menuju kelas. Diikuti oleh Eren yang sibuk mengelap bajunya yang terkena noda.

Ternyata Levi benar. Tepat saat mereka masuk ke kelas, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Tepat waktu.

Eren duduk dibangkunya. Dan Levi menuju meja guru. Sesekali Levi melirik kemeja putihnya yang ternodai. Ia tidak yakin hanya dengan air bisa menghilangkan noda itu. Tadi cairan aneh Hange ini sempat membasahi tangannya juga. Rasanya seperti ditumpahi cairan panas namun terasa dingin. Semoga saja tidak memiliki efek samping apapun.

"Keluarkan buku tugas kalian!"

Mendengar instruksi itu, para murid langsung menurut. Mengeluarkan buku tugas dan segala alat tulis yang akan mereka butuhkan.

Eren yang berada di bangku kedua terus mengusap tangannya yang tertumpahi cairan tadi. Ia merasa tidak nyaman. Dan hal itu juga dirasakan oleh Levi. Jangan-jangan ramuan itu tidak gagal. Melainkan berubah fungsi dari yang semestinya.

Tangan Levi mulai menuliskan beberapa angka dipapan tulis. Tapi detik berikutnya pandangan menjadi kabur. Keseimbangan tubuhnya serasa semakin menurun secara tidak wajar. Dan ia merasa.. terjatuh saat itu. Setelahnya ia tidak ingat. Yang ia rasakan hanya kepalanya membentur lantai juga sayup-sayup suara kaget para muridnya.

Eren yang melihat bagaimana kakaknya tumbang langsung bangkit. Tapi ternyata hal yang sama terjadi juga pada Eren. Dia tumbang. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Mata biru kelabu itu terbuka perlahan. Sang mata mencari jam di dinding untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Si pemilik mata bangkit duduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan itu. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tangannya, melihat seseorang tumbang, lalu pingsan. Itu yang terekam jelas dipikirannya.

Sekarang ia merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Entah kenapa. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ia terkaget bukan main melihat ranjang sebelahnya berisi tubuh seorang lagi yang belum sadar. Bukan, bukan karena kaget akan kehadiran orang itu, tapi kaget karena..

"Kenapa aku ada disana?!" pekiknya histeris.

Yang ia lihat disana adalah sosok tubuh tertutup selimut sebatas dada, berambut _brunette_ dan ia yakini bermata hijau. Mendengar pekikan keras itu, si lelaki _brunette_ terbangun sambil menggerutu.

"Ish! _Urusai_!"

Tapi seketika sosok _brunette_ itu melebarkan bola matanya dan memastikan suara yang didengarnya adalah suara... miliknya.

"Kenapa aku disana?" tanya si lelaki brunette.

_Speechless_. Keduanya larut dalam pemikiran sendiri. Penalaran sendiri. Dan hipotesa sendiri. Ternyata hasik akhirnya sama.

"Jangan-jangan.." ucap si lelaki brunette.

"Nyawa kita bertukar!" sambung si mata _raven_ sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Baiklah, bagi yang belum mengerti. Eren yang sebenarnya ada di tubuh Levi. Dan Levi yang asli ada di tubuh Eren. Mereka berdua bertukar tubuh, bertukar nyawa. Entahlah kata apa yang pantas mewakili kebingungan ini.

"Jangan berteriak dengan tubuhku." ucap Levi yang ada di tubuh Eren.

"_Nii-san_... Bagaimana ini..." balas Eren dalam tubuh Levi dengan horror.

Levi -dengan tubuh Eren- mendengus. Ternyata begitu dirinya jika sedang panik? Tapi ia rasa belum pernah sepanik itu sampai terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan. Ah.. Ia takut adiknya akan melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Imagenya akan hancur berantakan. Sosok Levi yang kalem dan kejam tidak akan terlihat lagi.

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Eren -dengan tubuh Levi- sibuk memikirkan segala hal yang akan terjadi dalam kondisi ini. Baiklah, ia akan merasa diuntungkan karena rumah akan selalu bersih, sosoknya juga akan menjadi pintar matematika. Tapi.. Tapi.. Sosok Eren yang baik hati dan selalu tersenyum akan menghilang ditelan bumi. Yang ada hanyalah sosok Eren yan ketus dan miskin ekspresi. Apa kata teman-temannya nanti..?

"Aku tidak mau seperti ini, _nii-san.._"

"Jangan merengek menggunakan tubuhku. Itu terlihat ganjil."

Eren (tubuh Levi) menatap merajuk. Kenapa semua ini terjadi?

"Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah kembali ke kelas. Ini baru jam 8. Bertindaklah seperti biasanya. Kau jadi aku dan aku jadi kau. Jangan katakan apapun pada yang lain sebelum kita tahu penyebab dan cara mengembalikannya."

"Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa aku mengajar.."

Levi melihat dirinya sendiri merajuk. Sangat OOC sekali. Membuatnya mual.

"Berikan saja tugas untuk dikerjakan. Kau cukup memperhatikan mereka didepan."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sudah lakukan saja. Jika ada apa-apa kirim pesan saja."

Eren -menggunakan tubuh Levi tentunya- mengangguk pasrah. Levi yang sebenarnya hanya bisa berharap hal ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang bertukarnya raga mereka. Dan semoga saja tidak ada yang curiga dengan perubahan sikap masing-masing nanti. Bagaimanapun mereka memang sangat bertolak belakang kan? Seperti dua kutub magnet.

Levi yang berada di dalam tubuh Eren terus menerus mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoinnya diatas meja dengan gelisah. Kerutan samar terlihat dikeningnya. Penyebabnya adalah Eren. Baru beberapa detik mereka berdua tiba lagi di kelas, Eren dalam wujud Levi sudah terlihat gugup dari awal memasuki kelas. Levi hanya bisa merutuki diri sendiri akan hal ini.

"Baiklah, teman te-.. Ups. Maksudku, anak-anak, kerjakan soal di halaman 104."

Hening. Beberapa murid merasa heran sendiri dengan cara bicara guru mereka didepan sana. Apa ini pertanda sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?

Levi -di tubuh Eren- menghela napas berat. Sudah ia duga tidak akan semudah ini. Ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan soal yang sudah direncankan di ruang kesehatan tadi. Bersikap seperti seorang siswa. Dan Eren didepan sana hanya terdiam gugup sambil memandangi seisi kelas. Seperti yang diinstruksikan Levi sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba..

"_Nee_ Eren!"

Suara bisikan terdengar memanggil Eren. Levi yang belum terbiasa tidak menghiraukan suara panggilan itu. Ia terus mengerjakan soal dengan tekun.

"Eren!"

Untuk kedua kalinya panggilan itu terdengar. Merasa terusik karena berisik, Levi menoleh bermaksud untuk meminta orang itu diam. Tanpa menyadari bahwa yang dipanggil adalah pemilik tubuh yang ditumpanginya. Sebelum bisa menyampaikan protes, asal suara panggilan tadi langsung menyerbunya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kakakmu kenapa? Dia tampak aneh. Apa dia masih sakit?" itu suara Armin.

Akhirnya Levi mengerti bahwa harusnya ia menoleh tadi. Sosok yang ia jelma saat ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Dia harus baik-baik saja."

Levi alias Eren dimata Armin, mengatakan itu sambil melirik tajam pada Eren dengan tubuh Levi didepan sana. Seolah memberi perintah 'lakukan tugasmu dengan baik'. Dan Eren hanya bisa menunduk mengerti atau lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Levi-_sensei_!" terdengar suara panggilan seseorang lagi. Kali ini pada Levi. Dengan refleks Levi yang masih memakai tubuh Eren menoleh pada asal suara karena merasa dirinya dipanggil. Dan Eren menghiraukan panggilan itu.

Levi sadar saat ini bukan dirinyalah yang dipanggil, tapi Eren. Jadi Levi mulai mengambil alih panggilan karena Eren tetap tak menanggapinya.

"Levi-_sensei_!" panggil Levi dengan sedikit penekanan.

Eren yang mendengar suaranya sendiri langsung menoleh pada tubuhnya. Dan mendapati tubuhnya memberi kode bahwa ada yang memanggilnya atau bisa disebut juga memanggil sosok yang dipakai Eren.

"Soal no 4 bagaimana, sensei? Aku belum paham." ucap Reiner, orang yang memanggil Levi tadi.

Eren -dalam sosok Levi- terhening sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu cara mengerjakannya. Dia kan musuh besar matematika. Dengan sedikit canggung dan gelisah, Eren memandang sosok dirinya untuk meminta pendapat.

"Ah.. Err.. Barangkali ada yang mau menjelaskan soal ini?" siasat Eren.

Levi tahu kode ini. Ia harus turun tangan menjelaskan pengerjaan soal itu. Berterimakasihlah Eren, namamu akan terbersihkan dari julukan 'musuh matematika'.

"Saya, _sensei_."

Tubuh Eren mengacungkan tangan. Dan sosok Levi mempersilahkan Eren untuk maju. Beberapa teman Eren merasa tidak yakin akan keberaniannya mengerjakan soal itu. Beberapa lagi kagum dan menganggap Eren sudah mengalami perkembangan pesat dalam bidang ini.

"Hoo... Dia mencobanya!"celetuk Jean.

Levi -dengan tubuh Eren- mendelik pada Jean. Pantas saja adiknya selalu berkelahi dengan anak ini. Ternyata sekesal ini rasanya.

Dengan cepat tangan Eren yang dikendalikan Levi menulis jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Reiner tadi. Sangat piawai. Ya tentu sajaa. Dia kan gurunya.

Teman-teman Eren takjub bukan main sesaat setelah kapur ditangan Eren berhenti menari diatas papan tulis. Mereka bersorak.

Eren yang asli hanya bisa tertegun. Mungkin dirumah nanti ia harus benar-benar berterimakasih atas pembersihan imagenya.

Hari terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Ini karena sebuah hal tak masuk akal terjadi. Hal yang entah bagaimana cara mengatasinya.

Levi -masih dengan tubuh Eren- sudah menyuruh adiknya untuk pergi ke ruang guru saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan dirinya sendiri akan tetap berada di kelas. Seperti halnya siswa lain. Ia mulai merasa bosan sampai Armin, Mikasa dan Jean menghampiri bangkunya.

"_Nee_ Eren, aku kagum padamu!" ucap Armin senang sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kursi didepan bangku Eren.

Levi memandang tajam dengan mata _emerald_ adiknya. Padahal sekarang ia tidak mau diganggu. Apalagi oleh bocah-bocah ingusan seperti mereka.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan pernah berhasil dalam matematika!" timpal si muka kuda.

"Jaga bicaramu, Kristhein."

Jean merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan menusuk Eren. Auranya berbeda dari biasanya. Aura untuk tidak dilawan. Jean mundur. Ia memutuskan memusahkan diri dari gerombolan itu menuju tempat lain. Saat alarm bahaya berbunyi, bukankah lebih baik menghindar dari ancaman mengencangnya suara alarm itu? Itulah yang dilakukan Jean. Untuk saat ini saja ia berpikir realistis.

"Eren, bagaimana caramu jadi seperti tadi?"

"Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira. Jaga ucapanmu. Mungkin kau memang lebih baik dariku dalam bidang akademik, tapi kau harus tahu. Aku jauh lebih baik dari siapapun."

Armin terdiam. Dalam hati berkata "eh?". Sangat mengherankan jika tiba-tiba Eren berkata seketus dan sesombong itu.

Tapi kalian harus tahu sendiri. Bahwa yang mengatakan semua itu tadi Levi, tentu saja ia akan menganggap Eren lebih baik dari siapapun kan? Tapi jika dikatakan dalam tubuh yang satu ini.. masalahnya jadi berbeda.

Diruang guru. Mata Levi yang sekarang dikendalikan Eren, meninjau sekitar tempatnya duduk. Memperhatikan beberapa guru disana. Ada yang sibuk mengobrol, ada yang mengetik sesuatu, ada yang tengah melahap makan siangnya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sekarang Eren tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kakaknya bilang hanya diam di ruang guru. Itu berarti tidak melakukan apa-apa? Parahnya ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang dilakukan Levi saat jam istirahat. Tidak menanyakannya pula. Tapi kalau bertanya pun untuk apa? Ya tentu untuk dipakai disaat-saat seperti sekarang ini. Hal yang sangat aneh yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Saat sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia perbuat di meja kakaknya ini, tiba-tiba Petra menghampiri dengan sebuah cangkir ditangannya. Eren -dengan mata Levi- menoleh.

"Aku membuat kopi untukmu."

"A-aa.. Iya. Terimakasih."

Petra sedikit menaikkan alisnya keatas. Baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara Levi yang canggung. Canggung karena apa juga?

Eren mencengkram cangkir yang disuguhkan Petra dengan hati-hati. Takut kecerobohannya keluar dan membuat cangkir itu jatuh terkulai tak berdaya, teronggok diatas lantai. Baiklah itu hanya bayangan Eren. Terlalu dramatis untuk urusan memegang cangkir.

Diseruputnya kopi itu perlahan. Sambil melihat Petra yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya, melihat bagaimana Levi -yang sebenarnya sekarang Eren- meminum kopi buatannya. Saat itulah Petra melihat bagaimana ekspresi Eren saat cairan hitam itu berhasil ia teguk sedikit. Ekspresi tertahan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Eren baru ingat bahwa Levi suka kopi pahit. Dan ternyata ini memang benar-benar pahit.

"Apa ada yang salah? Apa kopiku tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Petra menyelidik.

"Ah? Ti-tidak. Ini tidak salah. Eto.. Aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Maaf ya."

Petra memandang tubuh Levi yang berjalan cepat dengan sangat OOC, menghilang di balik daun pintu toilet.

Tak lama setelah itu, Levi -dalam tubuh Eren- datang ke ruang guru. Menghampiri mejanya sendiri yang bersebelahan dengan Petra. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sosoknya disana. Yang ia tangkap dari indra penglihatannya hanya Petra. Ya, hanya tertuju pada Petra. Baru saja tidak melihatnya beberapa jam membuat Levi merindukannya. Syndrom pengantin baru.

Levi tersenyum ramah pada Petra. Dengan tubuh Eren tentunya. Ternyata menggunakan tubuh ini membuatnya leluasa tersenyum bagaimanapun. Tanpa ditertawakan Petra tentunya. Petra membalas senyuman itu. Taoi sedikit heran karena senyuman Eren -atau Levi?- terlihat seperti senyuman penuh kasih sayang. Apa-apaan ini? Ia jadi takut sendiri.

"_Sensei_, dimana_ nii-san_?"

"Mm? Dia di toilet."

Levi berguman mengerti sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kursi kerjanya. Ia belum sempat duduk disana hari ini. Saat yang bersamaan, ia melihat secangkir kopi disana. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung meminumnya dalam getakan lambat. Petra semakin bingung pada Eren. Sejak kapan bocah itu jadi tidak sopan dengan duduk di kursi guru dan meminum minuman yang bukan miliknya. Jangan-jangan Levi yang mengajarkan? Pikirnya. Namun dengan cepat Petra menghilangkan anggapan liarnya itu. Tidak mungkin juga Levi mengajarkan hal yang tidak baik pada Eren. Kecuali Levi yang ia kenal sudah berubah menjadi berandal yakuza.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Levi.

Petra tertegun sesaat sebelum membalasnya. Pertanyaan ini serasa ia kenali. Pertanyaan yang selalu ia dengar dirumah. Ditambah lagi ia merasa ketidaksopanan Eren semakin menjadi. Ya walaupun Petra bukanlah orang yang gila kesopanan seperti suaminya, tapi tetap saja Eren tidak berhak menyebut Petra kamu. Umur mereka terbilang cukup jauh.

"Baik-baik saja. Apa kau salah makan sesuatu?"

Levi tersenyum dengan bibir Eren. Terlihat seperti menyeringai.

"Aku tidak salah makan. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang belum dikatakan hari ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bertambahlah segala kebingungan Petra sejak tadi. Apa maksudnya ini?

Saat itu tubuh Levi datang. Sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan tubuh Eren disana.

"_Nii_-, err.. Eren, ada apa?"

Tubuh Eren berdiri dari duduknya. Langsung menarik tangan Levi agar mengikuti langkahnya yang besar-besar, meninggalkan Petra yang masih kebingungan. Dengan suara pelan wanita itu berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Semoga ini hanya mimpi. Kuatkan dirimu, Petra. Yang kau lihat hanya halusinasi. Tenang, tenang.."

Dilain tempat ternyata Levi dan Eren menemui Hange. Dengan tangan yang menyilang didepan dada dengan kokoh, Eren a.k.a Levi menatap horror pada wanita didepannya. Penuh intimidasi yang membuat Hange merasa tidak aman sekaligus bingun dengan tatapan marah Eren padanya. Kenapa seorang bocah berani-beraninya berpose searogan dan menatap setajam itu pada gurunya?

"Heh _kuso megane_!" pekik Eren yang sebenarnya adalah Levi kesal.

Hange berkali-kali mengedipkan mata heran. Eren yang selama ini ia kenal sudah berubah berkat ajaran kakaknya yang nista.

"Ramuan bodohmu itu bukan gagal, tapi berubah fungsi dari tujuanmu sebelumnya. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ucap Levi menggunakan suara Eren.

Perkataan dengan suara Eren itu terus berputar diotaknya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mencerna dan mengolah informasi yang baru ia dapat menggunakan otaknya yang mendadak terasa kaku untuk berpikir. Seperti mati rasa, begitulah.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hange akhirnya.

Kening Eren semakin berkerut dalam. Dan Levi haya bisa menunduk pasrah.

"Hange-_sensei_.." pekik Levi lemas, (read: itu Eren)

Setelah sepersekian detik, barulah Hange membulatkan matanya sempurna. Tentunya dengan rona kebahagiaan diwajahnya. Mendapat kenyataan bahwa cairan ciptaannya 'tidak jadi' gagal berhasik membuatnya melupakan masalah yang sebenarnya ia hadapi. Akhirnya ia mengerti. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi, namun bisa terjadi juga karena ilmu pengetahuan.

"Kalian bertukar tubuh!" seru wanita berkacamata itu senang.

"Itu kau mengerti, _baka_. Sekarang kau harus memberitahuku bagaimana caranya bisa kembali." tak perlu ditanya siapa yang mengatakan serentetan kalimat tadi. Dengan nada sinis seperti itu pastilah Levi pelakunya. Walaupun sekarang suara Eren yang terdengar.

Hange terdiam lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Tampak seperti seseorang yang belum pernah melakukan kesalahan dan tidak mengerti akan dunia yang kejam ini. Barulah ia menghela napas dan memasang wajah serius namun malas. Ekspresi yang sangat mengecewakan. Penghancuran harapan yang sangat efektif.

"Mana aku tahu apa yang membuat ramuanku berubah fungsi jadi penukar roh. Jika aku tidak tahu asal-usul bahan yang mungkin tidak sengaja tertambahkan, mana mungkin aku bisa membuat penawarnya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kalian berdua."

Kata-kata itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Putuslah sudah harapan untuk kembali ke kehidupan mereka yang biasa, ditubuh masing-masing. Semuanya pupus begitu saja hanya karena sebuah perkataan santai tanpa pemikiran dari seorang Hange Zoe.

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan?" Levi kembali memastikan.

Hange tampak berpikir. Meletakkan telunjuknya dikening.

"Aku akan berusaha. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

"Ini salahmu _kuso_! Kau tetap harus membuat penawarnya apapun yang terjadi!"

"Iya iya. Aku mengerti.. Akan kucoba."

Balasan acuh dari Hange semakin membuat harapan mereka berdua mencair. Nada Hange sangat tidak meyakinkan.

Levi dan Eren pulang ke apartemen. Lalu terhenti didepan pintu rumah Eren. Tatapan Levi yang dipakai Eren menunjukkan ekspresi merajuk. Bingung akan pulang kemana.

"Apa?" tanya Eren alias Levi.

"_E-et_o.. Aku harus pulang kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke rumahku."

"T-tapi!"

"Jika ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku."

Levi dalam tubuh Eren langsung masuk kerumah dan menutup pintu, seolah tidak membiarkan tubuh Levi untuk masuk. Eren terpatung disana. Masih merasa ragu untuk masuk ke rumah sebelahnya itu. Beberapa minggu lalu kakaknya memang memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebelah. Dengan alasan agar tetap berada dalam tugasnya mengawasi Eren. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Eren merasa kepindahan kakaknya disini sedikit menguntungkan.

Dengan lunglai Eren menggerakkan kaki Levi untuk berjalan masuk ke lingkungannya malam ini dan mungkin malam-malam berikutnya jika saja Hange belum menemukan penawar itu. Eren merasa heran sendiri, kenapa ia dibiarkan tinggal bersama Petra? Meski statusnya sekarang adalah adik iparnya, tapi tetap saja kan. Petra adalah wanita yang tidak sedarah dengannya. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa yang bisa membuatnya mati ditangan kakaknya. Salah tindak, bisa-bisa hal menyeramkan terjadi.

Dirinya sampai di ruang tengah. Ini memang bukan kali pertama dirinya masuk ke rumah ini. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa asing dengan tempat yang ia pijak sekarang.

"Kau sudah pulang?" terdengar suara Petra dari belakangnya.

Eren menoleh kemudian mengangguk sungkan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan. Makanlah."

Saat itulah Eren berpikir pertukaran nyawa ini cukup menguntungkan. Ya.. menguntungkan bagi Eren. Karena disisi lain..

Levi menyerutkan alisnya semakin dalam. Tas yang ia bawa langsung jatuh terkulai tak bernyawa setelah berhasil memasuki rumah.

"Apa-apaan ini..."

Coba tebak apa yang dilihat Levi disana menggunakan mata Eren? Yang jelas hal itu tidak lebih dari kondisi rumah.

Ekm, jika dijelaskan kurang lebih kondisi itu sangat... berantakan. Bantal sofa tidak berada ditempat yang seharusnya. Beberapa plastik makanan dan botol minuman bertumpuk disatu titik karena tempat sampah disudut ruangan sudah penuh. Bahkan isinya hampir jatuh berceceran.

Pengharum aroma jeruk tidak lagi tercium seperti biasa. Itu bisa disebabkan beberapa hal. Pertama pengharum itu sudah habis. Kedua alatnya sudah tidak berfungsi. Dan ketiga si pemilik rumah memang tidak menginginkan aroma itu beterbangan disekitar ruangan.

Levi menggunakan tangan Eren untuk merasakan berapa senti debu yang bertumpuk dimeja dan lemari. Dan setelah itu ia mendecih sebal.

Ini jauh lebih kotor dari toiletnya. Sepertinya ia harus membereskan ini semua sebelum beristirahat. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur jika para debu itu masih sibuk menempelkan diri disetiap perabotnya. Musuh menyerang, harus siap kapanpun.

Langit senja tergantikan oleh gelapnya malam. Matahari sudah menggunakan selimut hitam berpola bintang. Tugasnya menerangi dunia sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kini bagian rekannya -bulan- untuk bekerja menemani para pejalan kaki yang sendirian berjalan dimalam hari. Dan mungkin di alam lain, si raja malam ini menjadi sumber kekuatan magis atau jurus mematikan. Tapi ini bukan canon kawan..

Jam 8. Waktu untuk mengerjakan PR bagi para siswa, waktu untuk bersantai untuk para guru. Menyenangkan sekali. Perbedaan yang sangat nampak. Tapi ayo kita lihat bagaimana dan apa yang dilakukan guru dan murid yang bertukar tubuh ini.

Eren -yang sekarang harus bertindak sebagai guru, juga suami seorang guru- tiba-tiba berlari dengan sangat OOC menuju pintu sebelah. Mengetuknya dengan kencang. Memecahkan keheningan dan kesantaian malam yang tadi sudah dijelaskan dengan susah payah. Kenapa dia tidak berusaha menyesuaikan sikap dengan tubuh yang ia tumpangi. Ah.. Harga diri.. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat dan kaget dengan 'keanehan' yang tubuh ini alami.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu yang ia ketuk dengan tidak sabaran akhirnya terbuka. Menampilkan tubuh yang ia miliki sesunggungnya.

"Apa?"

"_N-nee-san_.."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia.. hamil!"

Hening... Terlalu hening.

.

.

.

.

Satu hentakkan penuh. Entah bagaimana caranya, Levi sudah berada dirunahnya. Dengan napas terengah. Langsung menhadap Petra. Dan yang dihadapi memandangnya heran.

"Ada apa, Eren?"

Mata emerald yang digunakan Levi terus terpaku pada Petra.

"Bagaimaba bisa?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau hamil saat aku tidak ada dirumah? Apa.. apa Eren yang melakukannya?"

"Eh?"

Tubuh Levi datang. Dengan sejuta kebingungan yang melanda ketiganya.

"Sungguh! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" pekik Eren dengan suara Levi.

Kepala Eren menoleh padanya. Menyeramkan. Sedangkan Petra bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap sosok Levi dengan marah.

"Apa maksudmu tidak melakukan apa-apa hah? Memangnya siapa lagi yang melakukannya selain kau?"

Mata Eren menatap Petra lagi.

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Kau diam saja Eren!" Petra membentak. Tanpa tahu suaminya yang asli ada ditubuh adik iparnya.

Dan saat Petra semakin mendekati tubuh Levi dengan sorot mata mematikan, ada saja yang datang bertamu. Memperkeruh keadaan.

"_Nee_ Levi aku datang!" teriak Hange yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah, bersama Irvine sebagai orang yang terlibat dalam masalah sebelumnya.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada 2 sosok yang baru datang itu. Henung sesaat.

"Ada apa ini? Apa aku mengganggu?"

"I-ini.. Pertengkaran rumah tangga, Hange-_sensei_." Eren membalas, tentunya dengan suara Levi. Dan Petra langsung mendelik.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya _sensei_ segala?"

Hening lagi. Dan sepertinya Hange mulai mengerti tentang situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

"Ha... Ternyata kalian berdua tidak mengatakannya pada Petra? Menyedihkan sekali. Biarkan aku masuk dan meluruskan ini semua. Juga mengakhiri situasi yang terjadi pada kalian berdua, Levi, Eren."

.

"Jadi begitu? Kenapa tidak katakan dari awal? Pantas saja Eren mengatakan hal yang ada tadi.."

Singkat cerita, Hange berhasil menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Lengkap dari awal sampai akhir. Tanpa ada kurang sedikitpun.

"Salahkan saja mereka berdua." Hange menunjuk Levi dan Eren bersamaan. Tampak sangat menyalahkan.

Eren dengan bibir Levi tersenyum getir. Sedangkan bibir miliknya sendiri menunjukkan sebuah garis horizontal.

Hange kemudian menunjuk Irvine yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Dan salahkan juga dia." pekiknya santai.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Irvine akhirnya.

"Semua ini terjadi gara-gara kepala sekolah kita yang ceroboh."

"Jadi begini.."

Hange bercerita lagi. Dan berakhir dengan gumanan kesal dari mulut Eren juga helaan napas pasrah dari mulut Levi.

Setelahnya Hange menunjukkan sebuah botol reaksi yang sedari tadi mendekam didalam tasnya. Benda itu berisi cairan yang hampir sama bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan darah. Cairan itu berwarna merah pekat. Dan sepertinya kental juga.

"Ini panawarnya!" tambah Hange.

"Itu kelihatan seperti.."

"Darah. Ini memang darah."

Serentak Levi, Eren, Petra membelalakkan mata. Nekad sekali wanita dihadapan mereka ini.

"Ini darah Irvine." jelas Hange.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak menyakitinya sama sekali. Aku hanya mengambil darahnya melalui suntikkan. Itu resiko untuknya."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Irvine, menyelidik.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tenang saja. Itu tidak sakit." jelas Irvine terlampau ramah.

"Ja-jadi.. Bagaimana kita menggunakan darah itu?"

Mendengar itu Petra langsung melirik tubuh Levi. Sepertinya ia belum terbiasa dengan situasi sekarang ini.

"Dengan menumpahkannya pada kalian. Sama seperti saat cairan itu mengenai kalian berdua."

"Menjijikkan."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa anda tahu kalau penawarnya adalah darah?"

"Mudah saja. Ramuanku berubah karena tertambahkan hal itu. Berarti penawarnya tak jauh dari sana."

"Bagaimana jika tidak berhasil?"

"Akan berhasil. Percayalah padaku."

Dan tiba-tiba Hange langsung menyiramkan darah yang ia bawa pada Levi dan Eren. Tanpa informasi sebelumnya. Pasti sudah tahu bagaimana reaksi si pria miskin ekspresi.

"Sial kau _kuso megane_!"

Yang terdengar saat ini adalah suara Levi. Benar-benar suara Levi yang mengatakan makian tadi. Itu berarti satu hal.

"_Yattaaaaa_! Ini berhasil! Aku hebat aku hebat aku hebat!"

Keadaan jadi tak terkendali. Ya meski masalah utama sudah terselesaikan, tapi nyatanya masalah baru muncul. Masalah tentang bagaimana caranya menghentikan sorakan Hange yang sudah pasti bisa mengganggu penghuni apartemen lain. Berisik sekali..

~_~_**Owari**_~_~

Tambahan..

"Jadi, apa yang _nii-san_ katakan dengan tubuhku?"

"Mm? Dia mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'. Tapi aku langsung merasa ada yang aneh dengan cara bicaramu. Dan ternyata ini yang terjadi."

Eren _speechless_. Ia telah melupakan tentang kebiasaan kakaknya pada Petra. Untunglah semua ini sudah berakhir. Benar-benar berakhir.

Dan sekarang..

_**~Owari (**_**lagi**_**)~**_

Part ini akan berhubungan dengan part selanjutnya (mungkin)

See you next chapter~


End file.
